Oportunidades
by Blubloster
Summary: Esta es la historia de como merece la pena dar segundas oportunidades. Entrad y vivid este Dramione como propio, espero que le deis una oportunidad. -Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto algunos que son de mi invención. La historia también es mía.
1. Chapter 1

Fiesta de graduación de los alumnos de séptimo años tras la 2ª Guerra Mágica.

Hermione se encontraba en una de las barras, sola, inusualmente estaba bebiendo como si fuera una alcohólica nata, cuando la verdad era que ella no había bebido nunca, a no ser que contara cuando su madre preparaba por navidad ponche de huevo o en la boda de Bill y Fleur donde se tomó una copa de champagne, suspiró recordar a sus padres siempre era un palo para ella, puesto que no había conseguido dar con ellos, y no quería ser pesada ni desconsiderada con sus amigos o con el ministerio pues sabía que después de la guerra los Weasley y Harry estaban devastados por la muerte de Percy y el ministerio estaba colapsado con los juicios y las reconstrucciones y demás, por lo que consideraba que insistir en que la ayudaran a encontrar a sus padres era una muestra muy descarada de falta de tacto, suponía que debía de empezar a hacerse a la idea de que pasaría el resto de su vida sin ellos, solo esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada.

Se sentía furiosa, no por el resultado de sus calificaciones, ya que había obtenido Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas y las ofertas en las escuelas y academias de estudios superiores de magia más prestigiosas de todo el mundo mágico, tanto en Inglaterra como en el resto de los países de todos los continentes, en ese aspecto se sentía orgullosa lo que la tenía furiosa era la actitud de Ronald, después de que la guerra terminara y luego de ese beso en la Cámara de los secretos ellos habían empezado un relación amorosa bastante seria. Pero la actitud de Ronald había cambiado luego de la guerra, El trío dorado había sido denominado como héroes de guerra y aquello a Ronald se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza. Se le había subido tanto a la cabeza que al parecer era más importante asistir a una tonta fiesta, a la que asistirían diversas celebridades del mundo mágico, que ir a la graduación de su novia. Mientras le daba el último sorbo a su copa vio acercarse desde lejos a Draco Malfoy.

Los Malfoy no salieron muy bien parados al término de la guerra, les quitaron más de la mitad de sus bienes, Lucius Malfoy fue juzgado y encarcelado con severidad pero debido al arrepentimiento de éste al comienzo de la Batalla final y a que Harry Potter y ella misma abogaron a favor de los Malfoy redujeron su condena a 1 años en prisión eso sí con severos métodos de reinserción en la sociedad mágica a favor de los mestizos y nacidos de muggles por lo que Lucius Malfoy habría tenido un año bastante complicado, a la salida de Azkaban estaría bajo arresto domiciliario en su residencia de Francia porque sí los Malfoy serían exiliados a la salida de Lucius de Azkaban y a la de Draco de Hogwarts durante 3 años. Narcisa Malfoy fue absuelta de todo cargo por su colaboración en la guerra a favor de Harry Potter, arriesgando su vida por mentirle al mismísimo Voldemort afirmando que Harry estaba muerto. Draco Malfoy fue juzgado y declarado inocente al demostrar que se había visto obligado a pertenecer a los mortífagos, al demostrar que no había matado a nadie y debido a que dos de los 3 héroes de guerra había testificado a su favor, pero el Ministerio no era Tierra Santa, por lo que debido a su relación con Voldemort y al haber intentado matar a un hombre tan respetable como lo fue Albus Dumbledore, le hicieron a Draco la oferta de regresar a Hogwarts y terminar sus estudios librándose de cualquier condena en Azkaban la otra opción si se negaba a esta primera era el ingreso inmediato a Azkaban está de más decir cuál fue la elección del heredero de la reducida fortuna Malfoy.

Hermione no se podía quejar de la relación que había mantenido con Malfoy ese año ambos compartían el puesto de Premios Anuales y estipularon una tregua que había durado todo el curso por lo que su relación era cordial, lo siguió mirando cuando hubo llegado a la barra Hermione debía aceptar que Draco Malfoy ya no era escuálido, ni tampoco tenía ese aura de oscuridad y amargura que había portado el año pasado, de hecho Hermione debía reconocerse a ella misma que ese año en la seguridad de Hogwarts, esa libertad de saberse que no estaba presionado le habían dado al joven vitalidad renovada haciéndolo ver más atractivo y los arduos entrenamientos que había tenido durante todo el año le habían proporcionado un torso que parecía esculpido por algún artista en busca de la perfección, sus facciones se había marcado más haciéndolo ver más masculino y su juntamos eso a su altura obteníamos un perfecto dios griego, Malfoy había sido repudiado durante todo el año por todos tratándolo de traidor por ambas partes pero seguía teniendo su séquito de admiradoras que a la hora de conquistar poco les importaba que ya no fuera tan rico o que llevara la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Hermione amaba a Ronald pero debía admitir que Malfoy le daba 20 patadas en el atractivo.

Hermione no supo si fue por las hormonas, por el alcohol o por el cabreo que tenía con Ronald pero se acercó con el mejor paso decidido que le salió y empezó a coquetearle a Draco Malfoy, su némesis y enemigo natural de su novio.

-Hey Malfoy enhorabuena por tu graduado de matrícula.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inocente.

Draco la miró extrañado.- Gracias, Granger, igualmente supongo.- Dijo mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Oh gracias, ya sabes yo siempre le pongo esfuerzo a todo lo que hago, a TODO.- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa atrevida, que dejó a Draco noqueado.- Y sin contar con que aprendo rápido cualquier cosa.- Dijo saboreando cada palabra de la última oración. Aquello extrañó a Draco y raramente lo excitó, a él secretamente siempre le había atraído Granger pero nunca hizo movimientos en la relación más allá del sentimiento del desprecio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger?- Preguntó al verla acercarse y apoyar su mano en su pecho con una mirada que quería decir todo y nada a la vez.

-Nada, solo pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos ya sabes para poner fin a la etapa de Hogwarts.- Draco pensó que estaba jugando y decidió seguirle el rollo.

-Claro Granger estaría encantado pero dime ¿y qué pasa con Weasel?- Hermione sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

-Ronald está muy bien donde está no creo que pase nada ni que se entere así que qué me dices, ¿te apetece corromper a la sangre sucia?- Dijo Hermione. Draco quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar así que aceptó, también aceptó porque su deseo oculto por ella se lo pidió de rodillas.

Así ambos se dirigieron por última vez a la Torre de Premios Anuales, donde para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione no le estaba jugando ninguna treta.


	2. Chapter 2

**V** irgen. Granger había resultado ser virgen y él la había desvirgado, no el zanahorio, él, Draco Malfoy, la persona que se había pasado 6 años de su vida insultándola y menospreciándola la había hecho suya y la había hecho mujer. Eso era lo que pensaba Draco una y otra vez mientras veía como Hermione dormía plácidamente a su lado, es que era surrealista ¿en qué universo Draco exmortífago Malfoy terminaría acostándose con Hermione heroína de guerra y novia de la comadreja Granger? Al parecer no era tan imposible puesto que había sucedido pensó Draco.

Unos movimientos a su lado lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, Granger estaba empezando a despertar, sabía que si anoche no hubiera ido tan borracha y cabreada jamás habrían tenido sexo por lo que le daba cierto temor cuando la castaña se diera cuenta de que había tenido su primera experiencia sexual borracha y con su peor enemigo.

Hermione no tenía idea de en donde estaba la cabeza le pesaba horrores, jamás volveré a beber, se dijo a sí misma, se removió levemente en la cama y se rozó con otro cuerpo lo que hizo que la castaña se develara abruptamente y se pusiera alerta, volvió a repetir el movimiento y se dio cuenta horrorizada de algo, ¡ESTABAN DESNUDOS! Hermione había empezado a rezar inútilmente a Dios, Merlín, Buda, Morgana, Yahveh, Circe, Alá o cualquier divinidad porque su primera vez con Ron no hubiera sido mientras ella estaba borracha, porque ese que estaba a su lado era Ronald ¿no?, ¿NO? Temerosa giró levemente la cabeza para mirar de reojo y el más puro terror invadió su cuerpo la cabellera de su acompañante era rubia PLATINADA por lo que solo podía ser una persona, Draco Malfoy, pensó Hermione con pesadumbre.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTA y mil veces idiota, si no sabes beber ¿para qué diablos lo haces?- Se maldecía una y otra vez Hermione, abrió los ojos como platos, asustada, cuando sintió el peso al otro lado de la cama desaparecer, Malfoy estaba despierto y ahora ¿qué hacía?, ¿se hacía la dormida hasta que él se fuera o lo enfrentaba? pero ¿con qué cara se enfrenta una a su némesis la mañana siguiente de tener sexo y aun peor TENIENDO NOVIO?

-Sé que estás despierta, Granger, es inútil que intentes acerté la dormida.- Dijo Draco mientras entraba al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Malfoy había hablado con tanta naturalidad que parecía que había estado hablando del tiempo, ¿es que él no se sentía incómodo por la situación? Claro.- pensó.- como él tenía práctica en me acuesto con una y por la mañana si te he visto no me acuerdo que eso para él sería lo más natural del mundo pero para ella ¡NO! Ella en una borrachera había mandado a la mierda años de amistad con los Weasley y con Harry, había mandado a la mierda un año de relación con Ronald y había faltado a sus principios al acostarse con una persona que no amaba y que se había pasado gran parte de su estancia insultando y menospreciándola como un asqueroso bicho.- Hermione estaba de los nervios, las manos le temblaban, el tic que le salía en el ojo izquierdo siempre que estaba nerviosa parecía querer sacarle el ojo y su cabello se había encrespado hasta el punto de parecer un arbusto.

Malfoy salió del baño unos segundos después.

-Granger deja de martirizarte, tu relación con Weasel no se ha ido a la mierda tampoco tu amistad con los comadrejas y con cara rajada puedes estar tranquila que lo que paso anoche no saldrá de aquí, así lo acordamos y así será, incluso llegado el momento puedes fingir tu virginidad, por lo que anoche me dijiste Weasel había decidido que era mejor plan irse de fiesta que contigo, sin saber que tú eres muy fiestera cuando quieres pero ese no es el tema, si mi experiencia de juergas no me falla y te aseguro que no lo hace Weasel llegará como mínimo a las 9 de la mañana y son las 7 así que puedes aparecerte en tu habitación y ser la perfecta bella durmiente virginal que tú quieras, este solo será nuestro secreto.- Dijo Draco luego de haber escuchado todos los pensamientos de la chica, no lo había hecho aposta es que ella pensaba muy alto, demasiado alto.

A Hermione le falta muy poco para que se le salieran los ojos ¿cómo podía tratar esa situación con tanta frialdad? A ella se le estaba cayendo el mundo encima y él lo veía tan fácil. Y la verdad que sí que lo era pero ¿cómo podría mirar ahora a la cara a Ronald?, ¿O a Harry?, ¿O a los Weasley? No Hermione no lo veía tan sencillo. Pero debía intentarlo si muchas mujeres podía ella más.

Se levantó de la cama arrastrado las sábanas con ella mientras las envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo no permitiría que Malfoy la viera desnuda, no otra vez al menos. Por Dios cada vez que lo pensaba era peor, había perdido su virginidad con Draco putero Malfoy, lo bueno era que no lo recordaba pero tampoco recordaba el placer que seguramente había sentía, POR MERLÍN PERO QUE ESTABA PENSADO, debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero antes…

-Mira Malfoy lo de anoche no lo puede saber nadie, porque arruinaría nuestras vidas tú siendo un sangre pura y yo teniendo un futuro brillante en el que esto ha sido una gran mancha, así que te voy a pedir por favor que jures por tu madre que jamás dirás nada de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-Puedes estar tranquila Granger que no pienso dejar que la gente me relacione contigo pero sintiéndolo mucho por ti no pienso jurar nada por mi madre, es demasiado importante para mí como para jurar algo tan insignificante como esto por ella.- Hermione se quedó boquiabierta era la primera vez que veía como Malfoy mostraba sus sentimientos y la había dejado patidifusa y furiosa, ¿cómo que algo insignificante? Insignificante sus huevos, ella no era insignificante, afortunado que debería de sentirse al saber que le había entregado algo que era muy especial para ella y que había estado guardando tan celosamente durante tantos años.

Furiosa se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño para cuando salió 10 minutos después Malfoy ya no estaba en la habitación cosa que sin duda agradecía.

Hey! gracias por esos primeros comentarios! me alegro de que le dierais una oportunidad, sé que los dos capítulos son un poco cortos pero es que está empezando y todavía no tengo muy bien hecha la estuctura por lo que poco a poco se irán haciendo más extensos. Gracias otra vez!


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado un mes desde que aquel encuentro entre la serpiente y la leona había acontecido y como había dicho Draco todo siguió su curso, Hermione había seguido con su relación como si nada puede que le costase un poco lo primeros días pero al final vio que Malfoy no aparecía para decírselo a Ron y tampoco había visto ningún artículo en la prensa por lo que luego de unos días pudo respirar tranquila y seguir con su vida con normalidad.

Draco por otro lado había cumplido con lo decretado por el Ministerio y junto a su familia se habían exiliado a Francia en su residencia de verano. Era una de las pocas pertenencias de familia Malfoy que no les habían quitado cosa que no había pasado con Malfoy Manor que al término de la guerra fue rápidamente embargada por el ministerio de magia, era por eso que los Malfoy ya estaban viendo planos de los pocos terrenos que les habían dejado y mirando cual era el mayor de todos fue entonces cuando decidieron que se construirían una nueva mansión para que estuviera lista a su vuelta. Los Malfoy solo podrían volver dentro de 3 años de forma definitiva pero a Draco y Narcisa debido a que los habían declarado inocentes podían visitar Londres Mágico por unas horas en casos excepcionales.

Todavía no sabían qué hacer para salir adelante y salvar las estirpe Malfoy, el compromiso de Draco con Astoria Greengrass había sido anulado por los padres de la chica objetando que su princesa no se casaría con un perdedor repudiado que aun encima era una pobretón, aquello fue lo que le hinchó la vena en el cuello a Lucius Malfoy, un Malfoy podía ser un cobarde, un traidor, todo lo que quisieran, menos un pobretón ellos estaba por encima de cualquier comadreja y Lucius se encargaría de demostrarlo así muriera en el intento por lo que un día después del rompimiento del compromiso entre Astoria y Draco, Lucius se encerró con su esposa en el despacho para considerar ideas que los harían resurgir económicamente.

Aquella hermosa mañana de primero de agosto Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su inmensa habitación durmiendo como un tronco, soñando con la noche en que vio la otra cara de Hermione Granger cuando un grito lo despertó.

-¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK, TE VOY A MATAR!- Gritó Lucius entrando en tromba en la habitación de su hijo seguido de cerca con una aun conmocionada Narcisa.

El grito provocó que Draco se cayera de morros de la cama al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?, ¿por qué gritáis?- Refunfuñó Draco.

-¿QUÉ POR QUÉ GRITO? AHORA VAS A VER POR QUÉ GRITO.- Lucius lo cogió del cuello de su camiseta y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el despacho, Narcisa los seguía de cerca pero no iba a intervenir a favor de su hijo a no ser que fuera de vida o muerte, ella también estaba muy enfadada por lo que Draco había hecho, eso solo se hacía dentro del matrimonio.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho Lucius prácticamente hizo que Draco se comiera el tapiz del árbol genealógico.

-Eso es lo que me pasa.- Dijo Lucius con mortal seriedad.

-¿Qué? Es el árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy y ¿qué? Yo no lo le he hecho nada.- Dijo Draco extrañado por la actitud de su padre.

-Draco porque no miras bien el árbol, sobre todo tu rama.- Dijo por primera vez Narcisa, al ver que su marido cada vez estaba más furioso la vena del cuello parecía querer explotar.

Draco no comprendía la actitud de sus padres pero se giró y buscó su rama cuando la encontró casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, no podía ser, era imposible, él siempre, él siempre se cuidaba, él siempre se cuidaba menos esa noche. No, no, no, no, no, NO JODER ¡NO! ¿Por qué a él? Y ¿por qué en ese momento? Joder tenía que hablar con Granger. Oyó un carraspeo y se giró pálido como la cal hacia sus padres.

-Explicación. AHORA.- Dijo Lucius demandante.

Draco todavía estaba en shock no sabía que decir.

-Draco creo que merecemos una explicación, entendemos que es tu vida pero dado la magnitud del asunto creo que debes decirnos como ha sucedido esto.- Dijo Narcisa con expresión tranquila pero con una voz tremendamente severa.

Draco tragó en seco. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco del shock se sentó tambaleante en la silla más próxima a él. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a narrar como se habían dado los hechos sin profundizar en el tema y sin explicar cómo es que tuvieron sexo.

-Me importa una mierda que la desfloraras esto es un desgracia más para esta familia, imagina que esa sa… saa…- A Lucius le empezaron a dar unos fuertes sudores al intentar decir Sangre Sucia pero por los continuos métodos de aceptación de Mestizos y Nacidos de muggles que había recibido en Azkaban le era imposible decir aquellas palabras.

-Lucius mírame.- Dijo Narcisa tomando el rostro de su marido entre sus manos.- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya no estas allí no dejes que ellos te lleven de nuestro lado, quédate conmigo.- Narcisa intentaba que su marido dejara de revivir lo intensos castigos que había recibido por ser un purista de la sangre.

Cuando Lucius estuvo un poco recompuesto se inclinó sobre la mesa de su escritorio y apoyó los codos para luego hundir la cara en sus manos. Suspiró cansadamente, y habló rendido.

-Draco imagina que… esa decide tomar cartas en el asunto contra nosotros cuando descubra el embarazo, o peor que la prensa se entere de que habéis engendrado un hijo, sería nuestro fin y ya estamos lo bastante mal como para que eso pase.-

-Y ¿qué sugieres?- Le preguntó Draco a su padre.

\- No lo sé, por primera vez en mi vida me siento cansado de ser un Malfoy, ya tengo bastantes quebraderos de cabeza como para ocuparme de otro más, tienes 18 años es hora de que empieces a hacerte consecuente de tus errores, problemas, asuntos o como quieras denominar esta situación, pero te digo algo Draco, arréglalo o atente a las consecuencias.- Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lucius hacia su hijo sobre ese tema.

Pasó una semana de aquella mañana y aunque les costase admitirlo debido a la procedencia de la madre a los Malfoy les hacía cierta ilusión tener un heredero, ya fuera mestizo, no todo en la vida sale acorde a nuestros planes.

A Draco le hacía ilusión el pensar que tendría a alguien a quien inculcar verdaderos principios como los que a él le negaron y los que siempre le dijeron que estaban prohibidos aun siendo los correctos. Le hacía ilusión comprarle su primera escoba y enseñarle a montar. Y ser un buen padre.

Narcisa durante esa semana había reflexionado mucho y luego de pensarlo no era nada malo tener un nieto, aunque ella fuera tan joven que perfectamente la podrían confundir con la madre por supuesto, después de pasar unas horas a solos en sus jardines luego de la aquella reunión familiar decidió que eran tiempos nuevos y esos tiempos implicaban crecer y evolucionar así que cogió unos ahorros que tenía guardados de cuando era joven y se fue al pueblo cercano de la mansión donde se lo pasó de lo lindo en la tienda de bebés.

Lucius por otro lado era de pensamientos más frío y tétrico a él no le ilusionaba el tener un nieto porque así podría ponerse a jugar a las casitas o porque dejaría que le hicieran una trenza como pasó una vez cuando Draco era pequeño, no. A Lucius le interesaba más el nivel político y social, si él tenía un nieto mestizo podría demostrar que definitivamente había aceptado a los impuros, y por lo tanto podría limpiar su nombre ante toda la sociedad mágica y ese asqueroso de Greengrass se tragaría sus palabras, y si a eso le sumamos el negocio a que había pensado levantar y que tenía la certeza de que iba a triunfar, los Malfoy sería invencibles y cualquier rastro de Voldemort se iría a la mierda de sus vidas.

Hey! Bueno bueno quería pediros si por favor podríais pasaros por este enlace- 285843553-oportunidades-cap%C3%ADtulo-3 es la historia pero en Wattpad y diréis y para qué me voy a meter ahí si ya lo tengo aquí? pues sí bien visto pero en Wattpad estoy poniendo fotos como de la residencia de verano y tal lo que queda mucho mejor en el capítulo la verdad bueno un vesazo y gracias por leer de verdad.

PD: Sé que la historia está yendo entre lentorra y corta pero tiene una explicación de verdad estoy empezando y tengo las ideas principales pero no sé muy bien como unirlas por lo que no os extrañe si alguna vez os pido sugerencias, también es verdad que una vez que le pille el tranquillo irás siendo más largos como en mi otra historia entre 7 mil y 9 mil palabras o más dependiendo del dramón que le ponga (por que le pondré...) y en lo referente a lenta es una especie de introducción por ejemplo este capítulo fue de los Malfoy el siguiente será de Hermione y puede que el encuentro en Draco y Hermione (SPOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR) pero eso hasta que no haya una conexión entre todo hay que explicarlo todo poco a poco porque sino me comería el comienzo en dos capítulos como máximo y la historia terminaría en nada por lo que GRACIAS a los que la estáis leyendo y a los que la leeréis y por favor tenedme paciencia prometo que os gustará si no os dejó tirarme tomates a la cabeza :)


	4. Chapter 4

**D** raco se había estado devanando los sesos buscando ideas sobre cómo podía volver a Londres sin que lo llevaran a Azkaban y así poder hablar con Granger sobre el hijo que estaba esperando de él. Debían ser razones de suma urgencia, notificadas y testadas ante un profesional de que no era un engaño, los del ministerio no querían dejar ningún cabo suelto por el temor de que algún mortífago exiliado pudiera volver y atentar en contra de la comunidad mágica en busca de venganza o algo por el estilo, fue por ello que Draco estuvo incluso días en vela por pensar algo que realmente valiera la pena. Draco había sido informado de que su tía abuela Altaír había regresado a Londres Mágico por cuestiones de comodidad debido a su ya avanzada edad, no quería ser retorcido ni nada por el estilo pero era de un hijo de lo que estábamos hablando, y no uno cualquiera sino del heredero Malfoy, daba igual que fuera mestizo era hijo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger quien tenía cuadro mágico muy potente y si el niño lo heredaba junto al de Draco que también tenía uno muy fuerte sería unos de los mejores magos jamás conocidos y sería un Malfoy, por lo que importaba y mucho, Draco lo sabía pero fuera de eso era su hijo sangre de su sangre, lo demás no tenía relevancia, su lugar era junto a él no junto a un montón de pelirrojos que lo máximo que podrían enseñarle sería a remendar camisas viejas y usadas, y el mejor regalo que obtendría sería un jersey cosido a mano de Molly Weasley, ese niño se criaría entre sábanas de seda y llevaría ropa de las más exclusivas marcas, eso Draco lo tenía muy claro así tuviera que estar picando piedras día y noche para sacar su apellido nuevamente a flote.

Por lo que después de comunicarse con Blaise, que afortunadamente no había sido exiliado y declarado inocente aun así estaba bajo vigilancia comunitaria, lo puso al tanto de las circunstancias, y junto con Theo que también había sido informado se pusieron a idear un plan en el que Draco pudiera hacer una visita de manera limpia. No querían ser rastreros pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Le transmitirían la viruela de dragón a la tía abuela de Draco que si bien no era muy grave, debido a la edad de la señora y a la falta de familiares, Draco sería llamado para cuidar de su tía abuela. Su madre sabía que no sería un impedimento porque no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su padre ni un solo instante así que todo sería perfecto. Una vez allí Blaise tomaría poción multijugos elaborada por Theo, nada de comprarla ya que podrían levantar sospechas, y se transformaría en él de modo que Altaír lo vea y constate su presencia en la casa de la vieja bruja, mientras, Draco habría citado a Hermione con antelación en alguna cafetería, aunque le cueste admitirlo, muggle, donde podrían hablar con calma sobre su hijo. Era un plan absurdo, pero todos los planes que tuvo Potter fueron absurdos y la mayoría funcionaron por lo que esperaban tener suerte.

Afortunadamente en una semana todo estuvo listo y la carta donde venía el permiso de visita de Draco había llegado.

Por otro lado, el mundo de Hermione se había desmoronado, tenía un retraso de 2 semanas y no había sabido qué hacer, hasta que ya no pudo más con la incertidumbre, no quiso hacerlo de manera oficial al principio, así que una tarde se excusó con todos diciendo que echaba de menos a sus padres y que quería pasar un rato en un parque al que la llevaban de pequeña, todos comprendieron y entendieron que la chica lo estaba pasando muy mal por lo de sus padres por lo que lo mejor era dejarla a solas con sus recuerdos. Hermione se sintió mal al mentirles pero no podía hacer otra cosa, cuando llegó a mundo muggle se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana y pidió un test de embarazo. La farmacéutica la miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco y murmuró por lo bajo que las jóvenes de hoy en día eran una guarras promiscuas, a Hermione no le dio tiempo de sentirse ofendida porque los nervios ocupaban todo su sistema nervioso. Cuando la tosca mujer le entregó el test, Hermione pagó a una velocidad sobrehumana y salió pitando a la velocidad del rayo. Fue a un McDonald's pidió con urgencia un refresco extra grande, se salió de la fila de Pedidos mientras se lo bebía rápidamente, esperó unos 10 minutos hasta que le dieron ganas de ir urgentemente al baño, con prisa sacó la prueba, la realizó y al cabo de 5 minutos, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la taza del váter con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rezando porque la prueba no diera positiva, la alarma de su móvil saltó indicando que el tiempo estipulado para saber su futuro había terminado.

-Vamos Hermione tu puedes, coraje Gryffindor.- Se animó a ella misma, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el resultado, se quedó estática, como si fuera una estatua, como cuando fue petrificada en segundo año por el basilisco. NO PUEDE SER. Pensó Hermione horrorizada, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Su brillante futuro si había jodido, Ron la dejaría de eso estaba segura, ya no podría viajar para estudiar en América con los mejores abogamagos, maldito Malfoy, pensó pero un segundo después cerró los ojos derrotada, no solo era culpa de Malfoy sino de ella también. Abortar a su hijo no era una opción y si había conseguido salir adelante después de perder a sus padre, y perder toda esperanza de volverlos a ver podría con esto, ya vería la manera de optar a unos buenos estudios en Londres, y sacaría adelante a su hijo, pensó colocando las manos sobre su vientre, lo mal sería decírselo a Ronald.

Hermione quiso asegurarse de que no era una falsa alarma por lo que pidió cita en San Mungo para hacerse unos análisis, le dieron los resultados dos días después y no había duda en 7 meses y medio sería madre.

Ese día por la tarde tomó todo el valor que pudo y salió al jardín de La Madriguera, cerca del corral de los gnomos se encontraban Harry y Ron conversación de quidditch supuso.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos llamó su atención carraspeando.

-Hey, ¿qué hay Hermione?, ¿encontraste la esencia de hipogrifo para tu poción?- Hermione observó a su mejor amigo durante unos segundos, ¿para qué rayos quería ella esencia de hipogrifo? Y entonces recordó que esa era la excusa que había puesto para ir a recoger los análisis.

-Amm, sí, la encontré.- Dijo jugando con sus manos, alzó la mirada y miró a su novio.- Ronald, ¿podemos hablar?- Ron palideció, eso nunca significaba algo bueno, pese a que prácticamente se había cagado encima asintió levemente, Harry al ver que sobraba se levantó y se metió al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ron.

-Verás.- Empezó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Debo de contarte algo que es muy difícil para mí así que debes de prometerme que aunque te sea imposible no me interrumpirás.- Ronald asintió.

-Lo prometo.-

-Bueno, yo no sé cómo empezar, Ron esto no es fácil para mí ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, yo estaba muy enfadada contigo porque me dejaste sola el día de mi graduación, no te estoy echando a ti la culpa de lo que pasó pero fue uno de los motivos el otro fue que estaba bastante borracha y no es fácil para mí admitir esto pero… yo… me acosté con alguien aquella noche Ronald.- Ronald no es que no quisiera levantarse y gritarle como lo haría normalmente es que se había quedado tieso en el sitio, sin poder moverse, Hermione, su Hermione la siempre virginal y perfecta se había entregado a otro hombre que no era él. No podía creerlo.- Y hay algo más.- Ronald volvió su atención de nuevo a la chica.- Estoy embarazada de ese hombre. Y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres verme jamás estás en todo tu derecho, yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que de verdad lo siento. Adiós Ron.- Y sin decir nada más Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el interior de La Madriguera para hacer sus maletas.

Ronald tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba solo así que decidió seguir los pasos de la chica. Cuando llegó a su habitación la vio recogiendo la ropa del armario para guardarla en una maleta, mientras hacía esto lloraba como una magdalena. Ron tocó la puerta para hacerse notar.

-¿Se puede?- Hermione lo vio contrariada, ¿no la odiaba? Asintió levemente y Ronald se sentó en la cama de la chica la cual imitó la acción.

-Entenderás que esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para mí, jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti.- Hermione asintió mientras seguía llorando.- Tengo un pregunta, ¿el padre lo sabe?- Al ver como Hermione negaba con la cabeza tomó una decisión.- Tengámoslo juntos.- Hermione alzó la mirada rápidamente totalmente impresionada.- Dices que el padre no lo sabe, ¿pensabas decírselo?-

Hermione lo pensó, la verdad es que no, suponía que si Malfoy se enteraba que esperaba un hijo de ella lo repudiaría inmediatamente por ser mestizo al igual que sus padres por lo que nunca había sido una opción.

-No, aquello fue solamente una noche y no he vuelto a saber nada de él y tampoco quiero.- Ron asintió con convicción.

-Bueno, eso es perfecto, nosotros podemos seguir con nuestra relación, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ese bebé como si fuera mío, Hermione te amo, ¿te gustaría que formara parte de esto?- Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca emocionada y después se tiró a los brazos de Ronald aceptando su propuesta, realmente era mejor, él era el hombre de sus sueños.-

Cuando el llanto de Hermione pasó y la sesión de besos terminó, Ronald se fue y dejó a Hermione colocando su ropa de nuevo en el armario, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en lo feliz que sería, qué cuando oyó unos golpes en la ventana se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, fuera la esperaba un halcón de apariencia imperial realmente el animal imponía, abrió la ventana y el halcón le dejó la nota sobre la mesita de noche y salió despavorida sin esperar a que Hermione contestara la nota.

No conocía a nadie que tuviera un halcón mensajero por lo que extrañada leyó la nota, al leerla palideció de inmediato, no podía ser.

 _A las 5 en el café muggle junto a la estación de King's Cross, te aconsejo no faltar tengo permiso para estar aquí y pese a que sean unas horas puedo ir a buscarte a villa comadreja, así que ni se te ocurra faltar, debemos hablar de asuntos importantes._

 _-D.L.M._

 _Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

**H** ermione era una persona a la que le obsesionaba cumplir con las reglas y ser puntual era una de las más importantes para ella y más si la razón así lo ameritaba. Fue por ello que a las 5 en punto se encontraba entrando a la cafetería que Malfoy le había dicho.

Era un lugar que no cuadraba con el rubio, era un sitio pintoresco y humilde pero sobre todo era muggle cuando entró vio que no había casi nadie en el lugar, al fondo en una mesa junto al ventanal que daba a la calle estaba sentado Malfoy esperándola. Respirando hondo y alzando la cabeza se dirigió a la mesa con paso decidido.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- Dijo con seriedad y una expresión obstinada en el rostro.

-Buenos días Granger, ¿te apetece tomar café?, ¿té tal vez? Sé que te gusta más que el primero.- Hermione quedó sorprendida al saber que Malfoy tenía ese conocimiento de ella era una curiosidad que solo sus más allegados conocían, pronto repuso su máscara de soberbia.

-Déjate de juegos Malfoy y di de una vez qué es lo que quieres.- Malfoy le dio un sorbo a su café de manera tranquila, sin prisa, para incordio de Hermione.

-Directa al grano, muy bien. Quiero que hablemos de mi hijo.- Hermione palideció de pronto, ¿cómo narices sabía que iba a tener un hijo?

-No sé qué tenga yo que ver con tu hijo, Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione irguiéndose en su silla e intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo que sentía.

Draco enarcó una ceja retándola y rio sin humor.- Vamos Granger, no seas estúpida, sé perfectamente que dentro de ti hay un hijo mío, nuestro más bien. Es inútil que intentes negarlo.-

-Es cierto que estoy embarazada pero este bebé no es tuyo, Malfoy, este niño es de Ron y mío, no sé porque piensas que puede ser tuyo pero estás equivocado.- Dijo mortalmente seria, excepto en la parte en la que nombró a Ronald puesto que sus ojos se tiñeron de una dulce ternura y si tono de voz cambió ligeramente a uno más suave al recordar lo flexible y decidido que se había mostrado Ronald cuando le dio la noticia.

A Draco le hirvió la sangre de solo pensar que su primogénito pudiera ser criado por una sarta de pelirrojos pobretones y que su hijo le dijera padre a otro que no fuera él.

-Granger, Granger, Granger.- Dijo en un tono frío como el hielo que denotaba peligro.- No insultes mi inteligencia, si realmente crees que me voy a creer que Weasley y tú vais a jugar a las casitas como la familia feliz después de que le confesaras que le habías puesto los cuernos y te habías quedado preñada es que realmente me infravaloras, no hace falta ser un lumbreras para saber que yo he sido el único en tu vida, y no me hace falta que te esfuerces en negarlo sería inútil, pese a que estés con Weasley en una relación no sientes la suficiente pasión por él como para que encienda el fuego que hay en tu interior el cual yo si fui capaz de encender y arma toda una hoguera si me permites decirlo. Como sea ese hijo es mío lo sé y no porque me lo diga el instinto o alguna gilipollez de esas sino porque mi milenaria y aristocrática familia servía para algo más que para rechazar a los de tu origen, resulta Granger que mi familia tiene un tapiz con el árbol genealógico, pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Pero hay más cuando un Malfoy procrea a otro Malfoy o por el contrario cuando un Black procrea a otro Black este último aun dentro de la madre y sin importar la pureza de su sangre automáticamente aparece debajo de la rama de su progenitor y adivina que más. La madre sale junto a la padre de la criatura, por eso no hay margen de error querida Granger, vamos a ser padres. Así que no te esfuerces en seguir inventando historias fantásticas en las que Weasley y tú criáis juntos a MI hijo porque eso no va a poder ser, querida.- Terminó Draco con una sonrisa totalmente irónica.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, lo sabía y no solo eso sino que además tenía pruebas de que era suyo y no de Ronald, ¿y ahora qué haría? La tenía contra la espada y la pared. Cuadrando sus hombros, tomando una expresión todavía más seria.

-No me importa lo que digas Malfoy, este hijo que llevo en el vientre es de Ron y mío, por favor no me obligues a denunciarte ante el ministro por.-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por querer ser parte de la vida de mi hijo?, ¿por ser su padre? Granger no puedes denunciarme solo porque no te guste que yo ser el padre de ese niño. Te creía una persona racional y coherente, no la zorra que estas siendo.-

Hermione lo sabía se estaba comportando de un manera injusta tanto con el padre de su bebé, como con su bebé pero por una vez en su vida quiso ser egoísta y hacer lo que realmente quería y ella quería criar a su hijo con Ronald como su padre, ese se había convertido en uno de sus más grandes anhelos desde que era una adolescente y ahora se presentaba lo oportunidad Ronald quería ser parte de su embarazo sin preguntas y ella tomaría esa oportunidad con gusto, no dejaría que Malfoy arruinase sus sueños y la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba, total ¿qué sacaría haciendo las cosas bien? Nada una completa y absoluta nada, los Malfoy repudiarían a su hijo por su origen mestizo, el padre del niño no la amaba y seguramente tampoco amaría al bebé solo se entretendría como el niño mimado que era y una vez que la novedad de ser padre pasara se olvidaría de que existía. No, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a aquello no iba a condenar a su hijo.

-Lo siento Malfoy pero no voy a cambiar mi determinación este hijo es de Ron y mío. No tuyo, así que olvídate de que sabes que estoy embarazada o de los contrario te denunciaré ante el ministerio, y ambos sabemos que una acusación mía es un billete directo a Azkaban y de por vida, así que Malfoy te aconsejo que no me tientes, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí. No tienes nada, más que un apellido manchado una marca que te muestra como del bando de los malos y una fortuna que ya está muy por debajo de la de los Weasley, no puedes exigir nada. Adiós Malfoy.- Hermione se levantó y se fue sin poder evitar sentirse culpable por lo cruel que sus palabras habían sido, no solo sus palabras sino también sus actos, pero ya estaba hecho y por una vez que si arriesgar todo por lo que sus deseos ansiaban.

Draco se quedó allí estático por el resto de la tarde hasta que un camarera de manera coqueta le dijo que estaba a punto de cerrar. No podía creer lo que Granger era capaz de hacer, pero lo que si tenía claro era que acababa de empezar una guerra que él ganaría.


	6. Chapter 6

Como algo inevitable el tiempo fue transcurriendo, todo parecía seguir el orden natural de las cosas, solo que nada aquí era natural, la heroína de guerra embarazada de su enemigo acérrimo y por lo que parecía lo iba a tener con su amor platónico desde niña, un joven que la había sorprendido al querer hacerse cargo del bebé sin preguntas, ni acusaciones. Aquel acto había sido tan impropio de él que la joven tras 5 meses aun no lo creía.

Su embarazo iba como dice el dicho muggle viento en popa, había ido a San Mungo mensualmente para el seguimiento de su bebé, solía ir sola a los reconocimientos. Además de que era una especie de vínculo íntimo con su bebé, Ronald se había excusado diciendo que esas cosas no estaban hechas para él, Molly estaba bastante ocupada con Victorie la primogénita de Bill y Fleur y los chicos estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos y no iba a ser ella quien los distrajera de sus quehaceres para acompañarla a algo que podía hacer sola. La noticia de su embarazo los había sorprendido a todos, pero al pensar que el niño era de Ronald se habían puesto muy felices con la noticia.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un sabor amargo en su boca, todos creían algo que era incierto ese niño que llevaba en el vientre no era de Ronald, él sería su padre sin serlo, el verdadero padre del niño se había ido lejos obligado por supuesto pero hizo algo que Hermione nunca creyó que hiciera le rogó, se rebajó ante ella, alguien a quien supuestamente debía de detestar por su ideales racistas, pero no fue así la citó y por lo que le dijo aquella tarde Malfoy se quería hacer cargo del niño. Ella había sido cruel aquella tarde, lo sabía pero no había vuelta atrás, ella quería criar ese bebé con Ronald, y así sería, lo más probable era que a Malfoy pronto se le pasase el encaprichamiento, hizo caso a la amenaza de Hermione y hasta donde ella sabía no se había vuelto a inmiscuir en su vida, pero ella seguía teniendo ese nudo en el estómago, le estaba negando un hijo a un padre.

Hermione se encontraba de 6 meses de embarazo y se encontraba dichosa, los medimagos le habían dicho que tendría un niño muy sano, algo que ilusionó de sobremanera a la joven madre. Ronald quería llamar al niño Michael o Hugo, nombres que si era sincera consigo misma no le agradaban demasiado. Malfoy no salía de su mente, no en el ámbito romántico por supuesto más bien en sus remordimientos, se sentía en deuda al fin y al cabo le había dado a Hermione la fuerza y alegría que perdió cuando no pudo recuperar a sus padres por lo que decidió seguir la tradición de los Black y nombrar a su hijo con el nombre de una constelación. Su nombre sería Scorpius Hyperion, algo fuerte e imponente como el apellido que llevaba en sus venas.

Draco Malfoy tras 5 meses estaba recuperando todo aquello que Granger le había restregado aquella tarde que había perdido. Se había vuelto alguien duro y aún más frío, se encerró en sí mismo y en sus metas, y vaya que las estaba cumpliendo la fortuna Malfoy ya estaba entre las primeras más importantes del mundo mágico y muggle pero aún quedaba proceso puesto que Draco haría que estuviera la primera por siglos. Las empresas Malfoy había quedado en manos del ministerio, por lo que tuvieron que empezar desde abajo y crear nuevas, Narcisa se había atrevido a mostrarles algunos diseños de sus cuadernos privados a su marido e hijo y ambos decidieron que era muy bien, con la ayuda de una vieja amiga que le debía una favor Narcisa lanzó sus diseños al mercado obteniendo un muy agradable resultado, creando así su propia línea de ropa y cosmética, NarMa. Habían creado 10 empresas sin contar con las de la señora Malfoy, cada una de ellas con una fin diferente, la primera fue a la que le debía todo, Lucius invirtió en otras empresas que poco a poco se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes llevándose una comisión que les permitió abrir las demás, sus empresas eran accesibles tanto para, oh ironía del destino, el mundo muggle como para el mundo mágico, esa fue otra ventaja que adquirieron si de galeones ya andaban sobrados de dólares el doble.

Había decidido tomar el camino más fácil para limpiar el apellido de la familia, el económico, con la fortuna que fueron haciendo, donaron algunos millones a causas de reparaciones de guerra, en búsqueda de desaparecidos, también hacían donaciones en mundo muggle. De manera que todos, magos, brujas y muggles volvían a conocer y respetar, e incluso temer el apellido Malfoy.

Lucius estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo y así se lo hacía saber cada vez que le daba un arranque paterno filial de los que no pudo tener cuando Draco era niño. Estos momento no eran muy comunes pero si muy especiales para la relación deteriorada padre-hijo. Si bien Lucius estaba satisfecho otra vez con su vida, había algo que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, y era esa maldita niñata que se creía con el derecho de privarles la existencia de su nieto. Era cierto que el niño no sería sangre pura, también era cierto que odiaba a esa muchacha sabionda, pero ese bebé era sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne, no era amoroso, ni demostrativo mucho menos amable pero cuando se trataba de su familia estaba dispuesto a matar, no por nada en el pasado se alistó a las tropas de Voldemort solo para poder ver nacer a su hijo. Lucius al igual que Narcisa sabían que toda aquella fortuna que habían conseguido en su mayoría gracias a su hijo se debía a que Draco quería ser merecedor de conocer a su hijo, y que las palabras de la impura se le habían clavado en lo más profundo de su orgullo por ello cuando regresaran lo harían a lo grande, el ministerio seguía necesitando dinero, dinero que ellos tenían. En innumerables ocasiones durante las últimas semanas no habían cesado de llegar cartas del ministerio pidiendo una audiencia con ellos tres, según las palabras falsas y amables suponían que era para reducir el tiempo de su exilio. Pero sintiéndolo mucho por el ministerio los Malfoy si se caracterizaban por algo era por ser orgullosos, y no iban a ceder ni a la primera ni a la segunda, esperarían los dos años y medio que quedaban para regresar a su bella Inglaterra. Mientras tanto contaban con gente que los mantendrían muy bien informados sobre su pequeño heredero.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Luna sentada en un sillón un poco destartalado del salón de La Madriguera, todos allí la miraban impresionados y en sus miradas por primera vez se podía entrever que estaban poniendo en duda la cordura de la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho, querida?- Preguntó Molly con cara contrariada.

-Que agradezco la cita que me organizó con su sobrino pero no puedo aceptarla porque ya tengo novio, mi novio es Theodore Nott, Señora Weasley.- Volvió a repetir la rubia.

-¡PERO ES UNA SERPIENTE Y UN MORTÍFAGO ASESINO!- Gritó Ronald.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso Ron, era un Slytherin que nunca me dijo Lunática, cosa que hasta tú llegaste a hacer, y es un mortífago que por las circunstancias y por querer protegerme además de por su padre se alistó a las tropas de Voldemort, Ron no seas ignorante y no hables sin saber por favor.- Dijo la rubia no tan amablemente. Luna se levantó de su asiento, se despidió brevemente con un gesto de cabeza y se fue sin más, Hermione la siguió de inmediato mientras que los demás discutían la situación.

-¡Hey! Luna.- Grito Hermione mientras la seguía tan rápido como su avanzado matrimonio le permitió, la rubia se detuvo y lentamente se aproximó hacia su amiga con gesto extrañamente serio.- Antes de que me digas algo sobre mi relación con Theo, quiero que sepas que yo te admiraba muchísimo Hermione, te admiraba hasta que Theo confirmó mis sospechas, que ese bebé no será pelirrojo sino rubio. Hermione quiero que sepas que es muy grave además de equivocado lo que estás haciendo, te terminarás arrepintiendo de esto, no puedes negarle un hijo a su padre. Te terminarás hundiendo por hacer lo que crees correcto y por creer que es lo que quieres, cuando en realidad no es así. Y siento decirte que yo no me quedaré para ver cómo te hundes y en el proceso hundes a ese bebé también.- Luna se dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione se quedó allí pasmada sin saber que pensar y totalmente confundida por las palabras de Luna, ¿desde cuándo había dejado su tono de voz dulce y soñador? Ahora era más bien maduro y serio, al menos con ella y los Wealey, con Harry se había portado igual que siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Los nueve meses de embarazo pasaron sin complicaciones, Scorpius parecía estar muy a gusto dentro del interior de su mamá puesto que no tenía intenciones de salir.

Hermione hacía una semana que había salido de cuentas y había tenido dos falsas alarmas. En ese momento se encontraba sentada en una vieja mecedora en el cuarto del que sería de su bebé, habían decidido reutilizar los muebles de los anteriores bebés Weasley y alguna ropita. Hermione le había comprado algunos conjuntos y patucos a su bebé pero Ronald la convenció de que era una tontería si tenían ropa que estaba en perfecto estado que podían usar.

Vio al fondo de la pequeña habitación el bolso que había encantado para que fuese como el suyo, sin fondo. Ahí podrían meter todo lo necesario cuando el momento del nacimiento llegara. Ron insistió en que el parto lo asistiera Molly pero Hermione no cedió en ese tema, no se arriesgaría ni arriesgaría a su hijo, ya había hablado con la mejor medimaga experta en partos de todo Londres, no le importaba el precio a pagar porque el ministerio le había dado un comisión bastante generosa por haber participado en la guerra al lado del bando de la luz. Al principio Hermione se había negado rotundamente a aceptarlo porque sabía de donde procedía ese dinero, era el patrimonio que les habían arrebatado a las familias adineradas mortífagas. Aceptar aquel dinero a Hermione le parecía una completa hipocresía pero una vez más Ronald intercedió diciendo que se tenían bien merecido ese dinero, al igual que lo mortífagos se tenían bien merecido que se lo quitasen, pese a que no estuvo de acuerdo Hermione aceptó esa cifra de dinero, dinero que subía gracias a los intereses que subían al no tocarlo para nada, ella lo consideraba un dinero sucio y que no le pertenecía, únicamente gastó una diminuta parte de la pequeña fortuna para comprar algunas cosas para el bebé que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar reutilizar.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y el dormitorio estaba en el primer piso de La Madriguera por lo que podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la planta baja. Escuchó como alguien llegaba y reconoció la voz de Luna, suspiró un poco triste desde aquel día en el que la rubia le dejó claro su pensamiento acerca de sus actos no habían vuelto a hablar, la rubia estaba enfadada y aun que le pesase Hermione sabía que lo estaba con razón. Pero al final todos saldrían ganando, Ronald y ella vivirían felices, el niño tendría una familia que quisiese y los Malfoy podían seguir en busca de continuar el legado sangre pura, o eso al menos era de lo que Hermione se quería convencer.

Pese a que la rubia estaba enfadada con ella y mantenía una relación más fría de lo normal con casi todos los Weasley exceptuando a Ginny, George Bill… Luna era igual o incluso más cercana a Harry.

Ginny y Harry después de la guerra decidieron esperar a que la pelirroja terminara Hogwarts para hacer oficial su relación y comprometerse, en ese año Hermione vio a la pelirroja bastante distante en comparación a otros años, al principio lo atribuyó a la muerte de Fred, luego al distanciamiento con Harry y luego se la encontró en uno de los pasillos a media noche pegada a los labios de Blaise Zabini, después de encontrarlos in fraganti, las jóvenes amigas tuvieron una sesión de gritos, lágrimas y reclamos por ambas partes, estuvieron sin hablarse por lo menos un mes, que se dice muy pronto pero para ellas se hizo eterno, al final ambas dejaron su orgullo y como buenas leonas fueron valientes para afrontar la verdad. Aprovecharon una salida a Hogsmeade para ir a las tres escobas, un lugar que podían considerar 'neutral'. Allí Ginny se confesó ante Hermione, aquella tarde Ginny le contó como Blaise y ella habían sido castigados por Mcgonagall al encontrarlos discutiendo, como una noche en la que Ginny creía estar sola limpiando los baños de las alumnas se encontraba llorando y él intentó animarla sin dejar de ser un vanidoso slytherin, como empezó a sentir celos al verlo comportarse como un completo playboy con las chicas delante de ella, como le reclamó por primera vez y terminaron dándose su primer beso. Ginny también le confesó a Hermione como se sentía, sola esa era la palabra, se sentía sola, perdida, vulnerable, y lo mejor de todo era que Blaise se sentía igual, la comprendía, se daban el apoyo mutuo que no encontraban en las demás personas. También se enteró que Harry prácticamente se había aislado de la pelirroja por lo que Hermione entendió perfectamente que Ginny buscase apoyo y consuelo en otros brazos que la recibieran con estos abiertos de par en par. Al final de aquella tarde Hermione comprendió algo muy importante, su amiga estaba enamorada de Blaise Zabini, y lo comprobó cuando Ginny se lo confesó y lo peor de todo es que la benjamina Weasley era correspondida, por lo que Hermione entendió que Ginny lucharía como la mujer fuerte que era contra toda persona que osase interponerse entre ellos. Hermione le aconsejó y alentó que le confesase a Harry como se sentía y como se habían dado las cosas que cerrase un capítulo para poder vivir plenamente el que iniciaba con el joven slytherin. Zabini se mostró de acuerdo no quería ser el otro, el amante, el que se tuviera que esconder para estar con la persona amaba, Ginny sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos jóvenes, por lo que accedió.

Una tarde durante las vacaciones de pascua, Ginny y Harry hablaron largo y tendido, al principio Harry se mostró enfadado y decepcionado pero luego analizó la situación, y se dio cuenta que Ginny no podía ser la mujer con la compartir su vida, ella representaba un escape al caos que era su vida, siempre que sufría un decepción amorosa ella estaba allí, siempre que ocurría algo, la pequeña pero valiente pelirroja estaba allí, y eso era lo que Harry veía en ella, pero no había pasión, no había complicidad, ni amor, no el amor que siente un hombre por una mujer, sino amor fraternal y no podía basar una relación de pareja en un amor de hermanos porque al tocarla se daría asco a sí mismo, porque Ginny era como Hermione, una hermana. Aquella tarde al ver la pequeña pelirroja llorar muerta de culpa, con los ojos rebosantes de ternura se agachó y la abrazó, la reconfortó y le dijo las palabras que la liberarían, 've con él.' Harry juró guardar el secreto, imaginaba como se pondrían los Weasley si se enteraban que Ginny salía con un exmortífago, y quiso ahorrarle problemas innecesarios a la chica.

Hermione admiraba aquel acto que tuvo Harry hacia Ginny, él era un hombre grandioso, y sabía que sería un excelente padre y marido, pero por alguna razón después de Ginny a Harry no se le había vuelto a ver con ninguna otra mujer, tampoco hablaba de que le interesase alguien, y un recuperado y renovado George había dejado caer alguna bromilla sobre la orientación sexual de El Elegido.

Hermione salió de sus recuerdos al sentir un punzada algo fuerte en su bajo vientre, llevó sus manos hacía el lugar donde sintió la segunda punzada, cada vez eran más fuertes, como puso se levantó de la mecedora para sentir como un líquido bajaba de entre sus piernas, una tercera punzada que la hizo gritar y así alertar a todos los que había en la casa, Harry fue el primero en ir a ver que sucedía con su mejor amiga, sin perder el tiempo la tomó en brazos con mucha precaución para no hacerle daño y la bajó hasta el viejo coche volador de los Weasley donde Arthur ya los esperaba, Molly salió corriendo detrás de ellos con el bolso que habían preparado para el día del parto. Luna salió a la puerta y tras mirar como Hermione intentaba regular su respiración, se apareció.

La residencia Malfoy de Francia contaba con los mismos hechizos de protección que la de Inglaterra por lo que si no eras un Malfoy no podías aparecerte dentro de la mansión y si no habías sido invitado tampoco podías aparecerte dentro de los dominios de la mansión, afortunadamente Luna sí había sido invitada junto a su pareja por supuesto. La muchacha tocó la gran puerta de entrada suavemente que de no haber estado encantada, de seguro que ni se habrían notado.

Dentro la recibió un elfo doméstico vestido con un elegante traje de mayordomo hecho perfectamente a su medida, al reconocer a la joven el pequeño elfo la condujo hacia el estudio donde se encontraba la familia Malfoy reunida con su abogado de más confianza, Theodore Nott, quien se había sacado la carrera de Leyes Mágicas en un tiempo récord gracias a su gran inteligencia.

-Va a nacer.- Dijo la rubia nada más entrar a la sala, cortando toda palabras que fuera a salir de la boca de los allí presentes.

No hizo falta decir nada más pues todos allí sabían quién era quien iba a nacer, el heredero de aquel gran imperio empresarial y de la cuantiosa fortuna, El Heredero Malfoy. Draco apretó la mandíbula, el puto pelirrojo iba a ver nacer a su hijo cuando debería ser él quien estuviera allí presente. Narcisa sin decir nada salió de la sala y Lucius siguió como si le hubieran dicho que las acciones de sus rivales en bolsa habían caído, serio como una tapia. Theo se levantó de su asiento y se lo cedió a su amada novia, muy pronto y si le salía bien la jugada romántica que estaba organizando por su aniversario, prometida.

Cuando Draco estaba a punto de estallar de la ira, su madre volvió a aparecer en el estudio con ella llevaban una pequeña bolsa de tonos grises.

-Luna, quiero pedirte un favor. Tú eres amiga de Granger, y cuando un bebé nace se suele llevar un detalle al recién nacido, así que yo quería pedirte si le podías llevar esto.- Dijo Narcisa sacando de la bolsa un perfecto pija de cuerpo entero verde con rayas negras y en la costura del cuello gris, un camiseta blanca con pequeño muñequitos verdes y amarillos a conjunto con un pantalón gris, y como completo un hermoso gorrito verde con cuernos amarillos y la cara de un gracioso monstruo que lo hacía ver adorable.- Los he diseñado y hecho yo misma. ¿Puedo confiar en que se lo hagas llegar al bebé?

-Scorpius.- Los rubios miraron a Luna con confusión.- El bebé. Se llama Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion. Y no tiene de que preocuparse señora Narcisa, la ropa le llegará y si es necesario yo misma se la pondré.- Dijo la rubia con su característica dulzura.

Draco miraba el suelo sereno, pensativo. Por lo menos Granger tuvo la decencia de ponerle un buen nombre. Pensó el rubio, de pronto salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a la que era su vitrina donde guardaba todo el papeleo importante. De allí saco un pequeño dragón de peluche, era verde, con las alas y cuernos negros y la zona delantera blanca. Mirando el dragón de peluche y titubeando un poco se acercó a la rubia.

-Supongo que si quiero que le llegue debo dártelo a ti.- Dijo Draco entregándole el peluche que la rubia aceptó con una sonrisa triste, Theo le apretó un hombro a su amigo de toda la vida en señal de aliento. Luna se giró a miembro restante de la familia Malfoy, hasta ahora, y le preguntó.

-¿Desea usted que también le entregue algo a Scorpius, señor Malfoy?- Lucius la miró con el rostro impasible y habló de forma fría, suave y calmada, un completo peligro sin duda pero sin la amenaza en su voz.

-El día que yo le dé un regalo a mi nieto será por mi propia mano y no por medio de mensajeros.- La rubia asintió con una sonrisa enorme, y se giró hacia la chimenea de la sala seguida por Theo.

-Les mantendré informados.- Dijo la rubia a modo de despedida, cuando fue absorbida por llamas verdes.

-Todo al final vuelve a su cauce.- Fue el turno de despedirse de Theo para luego ser consumido por las llamas verdes al igual que su novia.

Los Malfoy se quedaron en el estudio mirándose entre ellos, hasta que Draco salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el demonio.

Scorpius Hyperion Weasley Granger nació el 26 de marzo de 1999 a las 16:36 PM, con el peso de 3 kilos 700 gramos. Era un niño muy saludable. Tenía una pelusilla rubia que todos argumentaron se iría poniendo rojiza con el tiempo, el pequeño todavía no había abierto sus ojos por lo que no se sabía el color de estos. Tenía un tono de piel blanquecino, más bien crema.

Madre e hijo se encontraban ya acomodados en una habitación que de momento no compartían con nadie, Hermione se sentía plena, su bebé era hermoso. Por fin había nacido y pese a todo el dolor y cansancio ver su cara completamente roja a causa del llanto fue la cosa más maravillosa que jamás tuvo el placer de ver. Ronald estaba en una silla junto a ella no le había prestado mucha atención al niño más que una ojeada rápida y listo. La estrenada madre no se dio ni cuenta de la actitud de su novio por lo cansada que estaba. Las visitas habían decidido esperar en el pasillo tras una breve visita a que la madre se recompusiera un poco.

Escucharon como llamaban a la puerta y después una cabellera rubia platinada y rizada asomaba con gesto inocente.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó Luna en un tono de voz bajo para no despertar al pequeño.

Hermione asintió repetidas veces, emocionada de que su amiga estuviera allí para compartir un momento así con ella, pese a lo molesta que estaba.

Luna terminó de abrir la puerta y se incorporó mientras entraba seguida de Theo quien la agarraba de la mano.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí?- Preguntó Ron en voz alta haciendo que el pequeño soltara un quejido en protesta por ser molestado de su reparador sueño.

-Éste tiene un precioso nombre Weasley, Theodore Nott, diría que estoy encantado de conocerte formalmente hablando claro, pero no es así que limítate a aprenderte mi nombre. Y estoy acompañando a mi hermosa novia a ver al bebé de su amiga.- Dijo Theo en susurros. Hermione suspiró relajándose al darse cuenta de que Nott no descubriría el secreto.

-Ronald, para, él puede estar aquí si quiere, es el novio de Luna y yo confío en ella, así que por favor compórtate.- Dijo Hermione para sorpresa de todos.

Luna se acercó a la joven madre y le entregó la bolsa que llevaba con ella.

-Esto es para Scorpius, está hecho especialmente para él.- Le dijo Luna. Hermione sacó la ropita de la bolsa y al ver los colores entendió el mensaje oculto de su amiga.

-También le hemos traído esto.- Dijo Theodore colocando el pequeño peluche a los pies de Scorpius, Hermione lo vio detenidamente entendiendo por segunda vez el mensaje oculto en aquellos regalos. Nos eran de su amiga y su pareja, eran de la familia paterna de su hijo, y si su cerebro no le fallaba aquello tenía un mensaje muy claro no tenían pensamiento de olvidarse de su heredero, por mucho que ella se niegue.

Escucharon un leve bostezo y todos los allí presentes dirigieron su vista hacia el pequeño bebé, que por fin había abierto los ojos. Grises. Ese era el color y a Ronald solo le hizo falta unir las piezas del rompecabezas para darse cuenta de la verdad y que la furia se adueñase de sus entrañas.

Hermione siendo premio anual junto a Malfoy. Hermione molesta y borracha porque él no fue a su graduación. Hermione queda embarazada en su graduación. Las excusas. Scorpius Hyperion ambos nombres de constelaciones. El pelo rubio platino. Los ojos grises.

Todo denotaba el mismo apellido. MALFOY.

Ronald miró a Hermione con asco, con furia, con celos. Pero aquello no se quedaría así la haría pagar, al igual que al imbécil del hurón botador por todos los insultos y desprecios del pasado.


	8. Chapter 8

**R** onald y Harry acababan de salir del despacho de juntas del ministerio, habían tenido una reunión de suma importancia en la que se encontraban todos los departamentos. Ronald y Harry habían sido llamados como representantes de la seguridad del Mundo Mágico, no por nada eran el subjefe y jefe de aurores. Ronald desde que habían salido no dejaba de protestar en desacuerdo al motivo de la reunión.

-No puedo creer que se tomen tantas molestias para que esos parásitos asistan al baile del 2 de mayo, si tuvieran vergüenza ni siquiera se aparecerían por aquí, pero claro no la tienen.- Decía Ronald.

Harry empezaba a cansarse de la cantaleta de su amigo.- Ron entiende de una vez que es gente muy adinerada, que ni siquiera quieren dar su identidad, no puedes arremeter en contra de personas que ni siquiera sabes quienes son, además ya va siendo hora de que dejes todos esos rencores atrás.-

-Lo que no entiendo es como tú estás tan tranquilo, ya escuchaste a Kinsley son exmortífagos, ¡vamos a tener que mirar por la seguridad de unos asesinos como si fueran los reyes de toda Inglaterra!-

-Ron, yo solo quiero vivir tranquilo y dejar toda esa mierda atrás de una vez y si Kinsley confía en esa familia es porque son de fiar y no darán problemas además no todos los exmortífagos eran asesinos, mira a Malfoy por ejemplo al contrario de lo que todos creíamos salió inocente con la prueba del veritaserum.-

-¡NI LO NOMBRES! No quiero oír hablar de ese imbécil nunca, Harry, espero no tener que verlo en mi vida nunca más.- Dijo Ronald colérico y colorado hasta la raíz del cabello. Harry lo miró extrañado sin entender la reacción de su amigo al nombrar a su enemigo de la niñez y la adolescencia.

-Y ¿cómo está Scorpius? Todavía no puedo creer que ya tenga 2 años.- Dijo Harry tratando de aligerar la tensión en torno a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que la iba aumentando siguió hablando.- Hermione me dijo el otro día que estaba incubando algo.-

Ronald lo miró de reojo, no le importaba lo que pasara con ese niño. Lo odiaba al igual que a su padre porque aunque quisiera no podía odiar a Hermione pero sí que le guardaba mucho rencor. Él estaba dispuesto a olvidar la infidelidad al fin y al cabo sería hipócrita si no lo hiciera ya que él mismo había engañado a Hermione, sólo que no tuvo el valor de confesárselo, pero otra cosa era que ella le fuera infiel con su enemigo de toda la vida, con la persona que los insultó por años y que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para recordarle lo pobre que era. Ronald sonrió con cinismo, ahora él era más rico que Malfoy, sabía que les habían quitado todo el dinero y desde hacía tres años no se sabía nada de ellos en Inglaterra, seguro que se estaban muriendo de hambre por las calles de vete tú a saber qué país. Y mientras él tenía una pequeña fortuna con la que vivir bien y tenía al pequeño heredero Malfoy con él.

-Supongo que irá mejorando, ya sabes que yo no sé mucho acerca de enfermedades.- Dijo Ronald poniendo cara de afligido, pese a todo no era ingenuo sabía hacerse la victima de la situación y el plan era dejar al niño mal y a él como el buen padre.

Cuando la realidad era otra desde que el bebé nació y el pelirrojo se quedaba con él, Ronald lo dejaba desatendido, cuando fue creciendo empezó a desarrollar la inteligencia de su madre ya a su pronta edad hablaba casi perfectamente. El niño intentaba llamar la atención de su 'padre' desesperadamente pero todo era inútil, solo obtenía castigos por su parte o lo dejaba solo y cuando Hermione estaba presente Ronald le iba lloriqueando que el niño no lo quería y que no lo llamaba papá.

El 2 de mayo llegó, Ronald se encontraba en el pequeño departamento que compartía con Hermione y su hijo. Se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Hermione mirando la túnica nueva que se había comprado para la ocasión, no era de la marca más exclusiva pero era lo suficientemente elegante como para estar acorde a las circunstancias. Tenía que ir bien presentable ya que era uno de los protagonistas de la noche como héroe de guerra.

Escuchó las llaves en la puerta principal señal de que Hermione había llegado, la castaña tenía la manía de seguir con hábitos muggles, con paso disimulado y ligero salió por el pasillo y de manera disimulada quitó el pestillo del pequeño armario del pasillo, siguió hasta la sala donde Hermione dejaba su bolso y chaqueta.

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó, sin percibir la presencia de Ron.

-Hola.- Dijo Ronald detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.-

-Me asustaste.- Dijo acercándose para darle un beso.

-Lo siento, ven tengo que decirte algo.- Hermione lo miró interrogante.- Estoy preocupado Hermione, Scorpius sigue escondiéndose en el armario del pasillo y se niega a salir de él. Ya no sé qué hacer.- Dijo con falso pesar.

-Iré a verlo.- Dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente cuando desapareció por el pasillo, Ronald se giró con una sonrisa burlona para ver por donde se había ido la castaña.

Hermione se arrodilló frente a la pequeña puerta y la abrió despacio, allí encontró a su bebé de 2 años hecho un ovillo durmiendo, lo sacudió suavemente y con ternura, el niño poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Hermione vio la carita de su pequeño con los ojos gris mercurio adormilados y en sus mejillas sonrojadas con rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, bebé?- Preguntó Hermione con un tono tierno y dulce, Scorpius corrió a los brazos de madre abrazándola todo lo fuerte que sus cortos bracitos le permitieron, enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre.

Scorpius sacó un poco la cabeza de su escondite y vio al final del pasillo a Ronald apoyado en la pared mirándolo con mala cara, volvió a esconderse. Hermione se levantó con Scorp en brazos y se giró a la habitación de su hijo no era algo pequeña pero estaba bien equipada, al final Hermione decidió comprar una habitación para su bebé cuando este ya tenía 5 meses y casi se cae de la trona de los Weasley, no podía arriesgarse a que a su hijo le pasase algo por estar usando muebles que habían visto mejores tiempos y generaciones.

El dormitorio que había elegido para su hijo era sencillo, tenía lo esencial, cuna, cambiador, un armario… Los muebles eran blancos que hacían contrate con las paredes pintadas de gris azulado. La habitación estaba decorada con algunas estanterías y lámparas colgadas en las paredes.

Hermione acostó a su hijo en la cuna muy cuidadosamente como siempre hacía, le dio un beso en la frente y lo miró mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

-¿Por qué insistes en dormir en el armario, Scorp? Nos tienes muy preocupados a papá y a mí.- Dijo Hermione con verdadera preocupación. Scorp miró a su mamá y se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hablar del tema. Hermione dio un suspiro cansado, se incorporó y arropó bien al pequeño. Encendió su dragón luminoso, regalo de Luna, para que no tuviera miedo y volvió a mirarlo.- La señora Tuty vendrá a cuidarte mientras nosotros no estamos, pero te prometo que regresaremos pronto, ¿está bien?- El niño asintió y Hermione volvió a darle un beso, mientras él cerraba los ojitos.

Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la suya. Ronald estaba escarban en el fondo del armario que compartían, a veces ella pensaba que se arreglaba más que una mujer para asistir a eventos de este tipo, cuando a ella para la buena verdad era que prefería quedarse con su hijo jugando en el salón, o leyendo un buen libro con una taza de té o de chocolate caliente. A decir verdad Hermione odiaba esas fiestas, la gente la agobiaba solo porque ahora era 'famosa', y la situación no mejoraba cuando Ronald la dejaba sola para 'cumplir con sus deberes de héroe de guerra', sus deberes de héroe ya los hizo cuando ayudó a su mejor amigo a derrotar al mal y lo hacía cada día por ese misma razón. Pero a Ronald le encantaba la fama, era lo que siempre había querido, ser el centro de atención, y ella lo aceptaba porque en el amor debes ceder y aceptar al otro las y como es. Se aproximó a la puerta del baño del dormitorio donde esa misma mañana había dejado el vestido que usaría esa noche, no era nada ostentoso, era bastante sencillo, el vestido era de color azul, de escote corazón sujetado por tirante, era completamente largo hasta los pies con pliegues de drapeado, la cintura estaba adornada por un cinturón de pedrería. No era nada exagerado, ni tampoco muy caro.

Cuando estuvo duchada, vestida, se peinó con las nuevas pociones alisadoras de una nueva marca francesa que había obtenido mucha fama en poco tiempo por sus increíbles resultados, se maquilló levemente y se puso sus zapatos de tacón plateados, también nuevos. Después de darse un vistazo rápido en el espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio se dirigió de vuelta al salón donde Ronald la esperaba hablando con la Sra. Tuty. Esta última era una señora de ya avanzada edad, que vivía en el departamento de enfrente, un día que se encontraron con la amable señora en el rellano quedó prendada de Scorpius y se ofreció cuidarle siempre que lo necesitasen. La Sra. Tuty era viuda desde hacía 15 años, tenía unos preciosos grandes ojos azules, era de estatura baja, delgada y muy asustadiza, le daba miedo prácticamente todo, al menos todo lo muggle pero era una excelente canguro y Scorpius no podía estar en mejores manos que en las suyas. Además de que Scorpius la quería mucho.

Despidiéndose brevemente de la Sra. Tuty, Ronald y Hermione se dirigieron al gran baile celebrado por el ministerio en celebración de la victoria de la luz ante la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron fue lo de siempre, Ronald volaba del lado de Hermione para irse a cumplir con sus fans y Hermione se agobiaba al intentar avanzar para llegar junto a sus amigos mientras que la gente a agotaba. Cuando la celebración estaba en todo su apogeo el ministro tomó la palabra para dar un pequeño discurso.

-Gracias a todos por su asistencia, al segundo baile del 2 de mayo donde celebramos la victoria de nuestros héroes frente a la oscuridad.- dijo elevando la copa hacia el trío de oro.- También hoy recordamos a los caídos durante la horrible y mortífera última batalla, donde tantas vidas tanto de un bando como de otro fueron arrebatadas. Viendo al pasado, donde todo era miedo, angustia, rencor e injusticias, y viendo el ahora que niños correr por las calles despreocupados sin la sensación del miedo, donde la gente vuelve a confiar en la magia, donde los negocios prosperan y donde el mundo mágico se reconstruye para ser lo que alguna vez fue y nunca debió dejar de ser, una comunidad de magos y brujas en la que sin importar el origen y raíz de la sangre son tratados de manera igualitaria. Por eso amigos míos quiero brindar, por la paz, por la igual, y por el arrepentimiento, ¡salud!- Dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa y continuó.- El arrepentimiento es de sabios, sobre todo para quien sabe aprovecharlo y pedir una segunda oportunidad, es por eso que yo hoy aquí quiero anunciar mi amistad y mi aprecio a una familia de exmortífagos que ha sabido reivindicarse correctamente en la sociedad, que ha aprendido de sus errores para enmendarlos, y que por sobre todo desea una segunda oportunidad, y yo como ministro de magia de Londres, y como hombre, ciudadano y mago que soy estoy dispuesto a olvidar y dar una segunda oportunidad a los Malfoy.- Terminó el ministro para alzar la copa hacia el centro de la multitud donde los tres Malfoy se encontraban, la gente se quedó en silencio durante un breve periodo de tiempo, pero pronto comenzaron los murmullos, asombrados de todos. Los Malfoy cruzaban la sala para reunirse con Kinsley con su típica expresión de superioridad, si cabe una aún mayor. A la cabeza iba Draco Malfoy más atractivo que nunca en una elegante túnica negra como un cuervo, con unos zapatos italianos resplandecientes, el pelo peinado hacia atrás pero sin la cantidad exagerada de gomina que se echaba en sus primeros años de Hogwarts, detrás de su vástago iba el matrimonio Malfoy, Narcisa llevaba un vestido negro, largo hasta el suelo sin escote y con sin mangas, sencillo sino fuera por su espada completamente descubierta, dejando ver que por mucho que el tiempo pasara sobre ella su atractivo no se iba, el único adorno que el vestido tenía era una serpiente con dos esmeraldas como ojos que llevaba en la espalda la cual era el soporte para que los tirante y los costados se sujetaran mediante finas cadenas, llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un elegante moño, que dejaba ver los carísimos pendientes de diamantes que portaba, Narcisa iba sujeta del brazo de su marido un Lucius totalmente recompuesto de sus tiempos en manos de Voldemort, en Azkaban y de miseria, al igual que su hijo llevaba una túnica negra de gala, carísima por supuesto y un también carísimos zapatos italianos. Todo en ellos rezumaba elegancia, pero sobre todo dinero. Las jóvenes no le quitaban el ojos a Draco, que mortífago o no estaba muchísimo más atractivo que antes y por lo que se podía ver también muchísimo más rico.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y si no hubiera sido por el poco colorete que llevaba también más blanca que la cal. Ronald por otro lado estaba furioso, Malfoy era más rico que antes pero ¿cómo podía ser eso? Sí cuando se fueron estaban en la calle sin un solo knut. Harry se encontraba bastante distraído y sin apartar la vista de la otra punta del salón, los Malfoy no le interesaban mucho mientras no le dieran problemas.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y si pudiérais buscar en Wattapp, Oportunidades sería genial por ahí veríais fotos de los vestidos de la habitación de Scorp y demás, gracias por leer y espero que os guste, y antes de que se me olvide quiero decir que el villano, antihéroe o como se pueda llamar de esta historia será Ronald (para quien no lo haya notado xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**L** os Malfoy continuaron su marcha hacia lo alto de la escalera donde se encontraba Kinsley, ignorando por completo a toda la gente que murmuraba a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron a lo alto Kinsley les cedió el sitio con una inclinación de cabeza, el hasta ahora heredero Malfoy tomo la palabra.

-Gracias, señor ministro por esas palabras tan alentadoras para mi familia y para mí. Es todo un honor para nosotros el hecho de que se nos haya permitido volver a nuestra patria y estar en esta celebración para el mundo mágico. Esta noche mis padres y yo queremos ofrecer una disculpa por todo el daño que haya podido hacer el apellido Malfoy en el pasado a la comunidad mágica, todos los aquí presentes saben que los Malfoy fuimos parte del ejército de Voldemort pero muy pocos conocen nuestros motivos para hacerlo, mis padres como muchos otros fueron amenazados con matarlos si no se alistaban, por aquel entonces Voldemort no ejercía tanto temor, por lo que mis padres se negaron, pero esa bestia era un ser muy persistente como todos sabemos.- Dijo mirando a Harry.- Por lo que volvió a amenazarles esta vez con algo que no pudieron ignorar, les amenazó con no conocer a su heredero por aquel entonces mi madre estaba embarazada por lo que no hace falta decir que mis padres aceptaron unirse a sus filas. Yo fui educado como mucho saben de una manera dura.- Lucius no se permitió a sí mismo bajar la cabeza delante de toda esa gente pero no por ello estaba menos avergonzado y arrepentido de la actitud que había tenido con su hijo, esperaba poder enmendarlo con su nieto.- Pero tengo que agradecer todo por lo que tuve que pasar de pequeño para lo que soy hoy, no me uní por prejuicios a la sangre, tampoco por poder, ni por moda, creo que al igual que todos los que desgraciadamente luchamos a su lado fue por amenazas, excepto mi tía Bellatrix, Merlín sabe que esa mujer estaba loca de remate.- Dijo con un tono irónico sacando alguna sonrisas y risas a la multitud.- A mí me amenazó con matar a mi familia, supongo que muchos pueden pensar que eso para un Malfoy es una nimiedad pero no es así somos fríos, no somos cariñosos, ni demostrativos, pero somos capaces de matar por uno de los nuestros.- Dijo mirado esta vez a Hermione, que no le pudo sostener la mirada.- Con esto no queremos la pena ni la lastima de nadie, no seríamos Malfoy si buscáramos eso, con esto queremos que entiendan que en algunos casos no hay elección, pero hoy gracias a Potter podemos tenerla.- Decir aquello le costó a Draco tragarse la bilis para no vomitar.- Por lo que señores mi familia y yo les pedimos una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que puros, mestizos o nacidos de muggles podemos convivir unos con otro en paz y que el apellido Malfoy estará encantado de participar y vivir en esta paz actual y venidera en la que vivimos.- 'Por fin' pensó Draco, muchas de las cosas le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su ego pero merecía la pena al ver a la multitud encantada e incluso pudo apreciar que a algunos se les había saltado alguna lagrimilla. Miró al trío dorado y le gustó lo que vio, Weasley estaba rojo de la ira y de la envidia al ser él el centro de atención y de alagos, Granger miraba al suelo completamente pálida y Potter miraba no le prestaba mucha atención estaba concentrado con el otro lado de la sala, al seguir la mirada sonrió ladino, así que a Potter le gustaba Daphne, eso sería un punto a su favor.

Después de que el ministro repitiera cuan orgulloso estuviera de los Malfoy, la fiesta se retomó, Harry perdió de vista a la joven Greengrass y se centró en sus amigos.

Neville no había podido ir por una urgencia, Ginny había aprovechado para hacer una escapada a Italia y visitar a Zabini, Ron había vuelto a desaparecer en medio de la multitud rodeado de sus fans que al parecer no le eran tan devotas pues había visto como hacían un corrillo para suspirar por Malfoy, así que solo quedaban Hermione y él. Se giró hacia su mejor amiga y no le gustó lo que encontró.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa, Herms?- Dijo levantando la cabeza de la muchacha para que lo mirara. Hermione tenía una mirada de completo pánico.- ¿Qué pasa, Herms?- Volvió a repetir ahora verdaderamente preocupado.

Hermione pareció reaccionar y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces muy nerviosa.- No me pasa nada Harry, todo está bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.- Creo que iré a buscar a Ronald para que nos vayamos, echo de menos a Scorp.- Dijo Hermione soltándose de su amigo que se quedó muy extrañado, pero al girar la cabeza todo pensamiento de preocupación se evaporó para dar rienda suelta a otro totalmente diferente. Celos.

Daphne Greengrass bailaba, enfundada en un vestido de dos piezas la de arriba consistía en un top de malla de oro blanco y la parte de abajo un falda hasta el suelo de color blanca, y como adorno una cinturilla de malla al igual que el top, como complemento había optado por una gargantilla de diamantes y oro blanco parecida a la malla del vestido y unos pendientes de diamantes con un brazalete a juego, con su gran amigo de la infancia Draco Malfoy con gran soltura en el medio de la sala. Mientras bailaban disfrutaban de una agradable e íntima conversación.

-Lo que has dicho ahí arriba, es digno de alabar, sobre todo por las grandes verdades que has dicho, no es justo que no investiguen por las causas que tuvimos que unirnos a ese engendro.- Draco asintió.

-Son unos ignorantes, no lo he dicho por gusto, eso es algo que la gente no les importa, si lo he hecho es porque necesitamos el apoyo de la gente. Además de que cuando se sepa de que Scorpius es mi hijo no quiero que lo repudien por ser un Malfoy, sino que lo adoren por ello.- Daphne hizo una leve mueca con la boca.

-Eso será pronto, tranquilo amigo mío, tendrás a tu hijo.- Dijo Daphne acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.- Serás un magnífico padre, Draco, así como has sido un magnífico hermano y amigo para los demás y para mi.- Draco le dio una sonrisa verdadera de las que pocas veces esbozaba.

-¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿algún enamorado?- Daphne esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Sabes que no.-

-¿Por qué no? eres preciosa, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Además de inteligente, divertida, educada.-

-Exmortífaga… Draco esa es razón más que suficiente para que los chicos me aborrezcan.- Lo interrumpió Daphne.

-Tal vez no todos… Mira a tu izquierda, al fondo de la sala.- Cuando Daphne lo hizo continuó.- Yo creo que a él no le importa mucho que hayas sido mortífaga, y aunque no me haga mucha gracia sé que a ti sí.- Daphne volvió la mirada a su mejor amigo y después al chico que los miraba atentamente, con una expresión que denotaba furia.

-Yo más que interesado lo veo enfadado, creo que no le gusta nuestra presencia aquí.-

Draco no pudo evitar carcajearse, sin importar que estaba dejando su apariencia de altanería y frialdad.- Daphne, yo también creo que no le gusta nuestras presencia pero así, juntos, y más que enfado yo veo celos. Hazme caso he visto a muchas desesperadas mirar a mis citas así cuando iban conmigo.- Draco no pudo evitar su lado egocéntrico y su sonrisa marca Malfoy, lo que aumento el enfado de Harry. La pieza de baile terminó y Draco dirigió a Daphne caballerosamente cogidos del brazo hacia la mesa que la rubia ocupaba, se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mano y una leve reverencia.

Daphne estaba concentrada en su copa de champagne cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, cuando elevó la mirada se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que la mirada atentamente.

-Potter.- Saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hola.- Dijo Harry repentinamente cortado.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Harry se rascó la nuca y bajó la mirada.- ¿Te gustaría bailar?- Preguntó no muy seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? Cosas peores se han visto.- Dijo Daphne con un toque de humor, Harry la miró confundido.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Daphne vio a lo lejos como Draco pasaba olímpicamente de las caza fortunas que iban detrás de él, como las abejas a la miel.

-Olvídalo, son cosas mías. Aunque un claro ejemplo sería el de tu exnovia y Blaise, eso algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.- Harry la miró muy sorprendido, sin poderse creer que ella supiera la relación oculta del exslytherin y la pelirroja.- Él es uno de mis mejores amigos estaba claro que me iba a enterar, además los encontré en una posición que no debería ser recomendable para la buena cordura de una personal racional.- Sin más conversación Daphne cogió la mano de Harry y lo arrastró al centro de la pista de baile, donde todo el mundo los podía ver, si Draco Malfoy llamaba la atención por su excitante atractivo físico y por su cuantiosa fortuna, Harry Potter no era menos, no por nada era el héroe salvador del mundo mágico, heredero de una muy jugosa fortuna y jefe de aurores por lo que su atractivo físico tampoco era muy desagradable para vista.

Harry carraspeó e intentó entablar conversación haciendo la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo toda la noche.

-Bueno, yo, ¿tienes algo con Malfoy?- Preguntó de carrerilla, dejando a Daphne confundida para que una vez analizada la información rompiera a carcajadas.

-¿Draco y yo?, ¡No! Se sentiría incesto, nos hemos criado juntos y creo que nunca hemos tenido esa clase de sentimientos el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué la duda?, ¿Estas interesado en él?- Preguntó burlona.

-¿¡Malfoy!?- Exclamó escandalizado con una mueca de asco de tan solo pensarlo.- ¡NO!- Gritó llamando la atención de quienes les rodeaban.- Él nunca sería mi tipo.- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se apresuró a rectificar.- No es que tenga un tipo en cuanto los hombres, no me van esas cosas.- Junto a ellos una pareja que bailaba lo miraron mal.- Y aunque no me vayan esas cosas las respeto absolutamente, cada quien tiene derecho de amar a quien quiera.- Daphne al verlo tan apurado no pudo evitar carcajearse, el sonido de la risa de Daphne a Harry le pareció música celestial por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándola.

-No se te da muy bien eso de hablar con mujeres, ¿verdad?, ahora entiendo porque no he leído nada al respecto, sólo suposiciones acerca de ti y tu orientación sexual, yo también respeto la homosexualidad pero he de admitir que me alivia que tú no lo seas.- Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa amable. Harry se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podríamos vernos otro día?-

-U otra noche.- Dijo Daphne con mirada sugerente. Al saber que se ponía tan nervioso con la cercanía femenina Daphne decidió jugar un poco con él. Por lo que se pegó todo lo que pudo a él, acercó su cara a la suya y mordiéndose el labio no apartó la vista de los apetecibles labios del moreno. Harry cada vez sentía más calor y no sabía si era la sala, la cantidad de gente que había allí o él y sus hormonas.- ¿Sabes?- Dijo Daphne en un susurro peligrosamente sensual.- Nunca me he portado mal en el mundo muggle, y necesitaría un guía que me mostrara lugares, ya sabes para no perderme ni ir a algún lugar que no sea de fiar, ¿crees que tú podrías ser ese guía?- Dijo Daphne mirándolo ahora a los ojos con una expresión de sensual inocencia, como si no supiera lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Harry por aquel entonces ya hasta le parecía que se le empañaban las gafas, sin saber cómo fue capaz de reaccionar, asintió con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta, de la que desde ese momento se propuso, se convertiría en la nueva señora Potter.

Daphne volvió a pegar su cara a la de El elegido.- En ese caso, te enviaré una lechuza con mi dirección para que vaya a buscarme el viernes, también te diré la hora.- Y cuando Harry estuvo por tocar sus apetitosos labios, Daphne se apartó de él y se fue meneando las caderas dejándolo con las ganas y las gafas empañadas.

Por otro lado Draco había localizado a Granger bailando con el Jefe de departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, rodó los ojos, seguro que le estaba dando algún discurso ridículo sobre su asociación con nombre de problema intestinal , la P.E.D.D.O, solo esperaba que su hijo no hubiera sacado el mismo hobby que su madre de ir detrás de causas perdidas.

Con paso elegante e ignorando las miradas de cordero degollado que le enviaban desesperadas por un poco de atención, las cuales a su parecer eran unas hipócritas porque hasta no hace mucho lo miraban con asco y como si fuera una mierda que no quisieran pisar con sus zapatos baratos, sin hacerles ni puto caso siguió hasta donde se encontraba Granger, se interpuso en el baile y le solicitó al jefe del departamento caballerosamente la mano de la heroína de guerra para que bailara con él.

Hermione se hubiera negado pero no se esperó su presencia, por lo que al verlo junto a ella tan alto e imponente, resplandeciendo poder, y arrogancia por cada poro de su cuerpo, simplemente se quedó muda y blanca como un fantasma. Cuando reaccionó Malfoy la guiaba en un baile en el que estaban demasiado juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que todo había quedado claro cuando hablamos.- Hermione se sorprendió de que su voz saliera tan entera cuando por dentro se estaba al borde de los nervios.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladino al ver como Granger no lo miraba y solo buscaba algo muy nerviosamente a su alrededor.- Tú dejaste claro tu punto de vista, pero yo no. Te creí más inteligente Granger está claro que además de todo el cuento que he dicho ahí arriba, una de las razones fundamentales de mi regreso es mi hijo. Y no me pienso ir, así que vete haciendo a la idea de verme por aquí, porque pienso ser parte de la vida de mi hijo, por las buenas o por las malas. Y dado que ya me lo negaste una vez no queremos que sea por las malas, ¿verdad? Porque ahora soy una persona muy poderosa, con mucho renombre en mi apellido y con una influencia en las personas de alto mando de la sociedad. Tú, el Weasley y todo ese estúpido clan no sois más que pequeños bichitos para mí. Y si estás tan nerviosa porque estás bailando conmigo supongo que es porque tu queridísimo Weasley no sabe nada de tu breve affaire con un dios del sexo como yo ¿no?-

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos pese a toda la tensión que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo.- Te lo tienes demasiado creído, Malfoy.- Draco rio sin humor y la pegó a él, haciendo el baile más íntimo, sin que Hermione lo pudiera prever, Malfoy se acercó a oído y le susurró a Hermione de manera que le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, endureciendo zonas que si la gente se daba cuenta le ocasionaría un fuerte bochorno.

-Empieza el juego, Granger.- Y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse y despegarla de sí, lo pensó mejor y dejó un delicado beso en su cuello, fue tan disimulado que si no hubiera tenido los nervios a flor de piel ni siquiera Hermione se habría dado cuenta. Sin ni siquiera mirarla se retiró perdiéndose entre la multitud dejando a Hermione quieta en el sitio sin poder moverse y respirando entrecortadamente.

Pese a que no conteste vuestro reviews quiero que sepáis que los leo todos y me encanta cuando comentáis ya sea para bien o para mal, también quiero deciros que tengo muy en cuenta lo que me decís acerca de la historia y también las sugerencias, por ejemplo alguien me dijo que quería que saliera pronto el Harry-Daphne pues aquí esta el principio de su parte de la historia espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)

PD: por cierto me llegó un review preguntando acerca de si conocía un Dramione y leí la descripción que dio pero lo siento no tengo ni idea de cual es pero la verdad que si lo encuentras podrías decirme el nombre por tal como lo describiste esta muy bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**A** la mañana siguiente de la fiesta del 2 de mayo, Draco se encontraba tomando un té en la nueva mansión Malfoy.

La nueva mansión Malfoy, constaba de 3 pisos, en el primer piso se encontraba el despacho de Lucius, el inmenso comedor en el que cada día por muy ocupados que estuvieran la familia se juntaba a compartir las comidas, un salón principal en el tenían una chimenea conectada a toda la red mágica, una sala de té, y la legendaria biblioteca Malfoy que gracias a Merlín había podido ser salvada antes de que la antigua mansión se demoliera, la biblioteca era una sala inmensa y no podía ser menos puesto que ocupaba los tres pisos de la mansión, la parte baja también contaba con una sala interactiva de juegos recreativos muggles a los que Blaise, Theo y Draco mostraron predilección en cuanto los conocieron por primera vez, también estaban los cuartos de los mayordomos y doncellas, así era como llamaban ahora a los elfos. El segundo piso contaba principalmente con las habitaciones principales y de invitados con sus respectivos baños, el despacho de Draco que estaba junto a la sala de juegos que le habían preparado a Scorpius. Por último, la tercera planta era el estudio de diseño de Narcisa, un salón de descanso y un área que todavía no estaba ocupada. El exterior de la mansión disponía de extensos jardines, un jardín privado que pertenecía a Narcisa, piscina, zona de barbacoa y una pista de tenis deporte al que se habían aficionado la familia y amistades, también contaba con un campo de quiddicht particular.

Draco estaba concentrado en su lectura de El Profeta, los Malfoy aparecían en primera plana y el artículo lo cubría Skeeter por lo que ya podemos imaginar la sarta de tonterías que esa mujer había puesto en el artículo, también había una pequeña columna sobre el trío dorado pero nada de interés para opinión del rubio. Lo que sorprendía a Draco era que en ningún momento esa bruja de la prensa rosa mencionara a Scorpius. De repente en el enorme salón se escuchó un PLAF. Draco bajó el periódico brevemente y vio a la criatura que se había aparecido delante de él, unos ojos azules y saltones lo miraba con adoración.

-Buenos días amo Malfoy.- Saludó con una exagerada reverencia. Draco le asintió brevemente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.- Hola Tuty, ¿tienes novedades?- La ya anciana elfa asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.- Pues siéntate junto a mí y cuéntame.- Tuty negó con la cabeza y los ojos llorosos acción que hizo a Draco rodar los ojos.

-Tuty no merece ese honor, el amo Malfoy es muy bueno con Tuty.- La elfa lloraba a mares mientras se arrodillaba ante Draco.- Tuty no merece unos años tan buenos.-

-Tuty deja de llorar, y siéntate a mi lado, punto, es una orden.- Draco estaba perdiendo los nervios sobre todo cuando lloraban sin razón. Cuando la elfa aun con el soponcio se sentó junto a él, Draco intentó de nuevo mantener una conversación con ella sin que se echara a llorar.- Ahora cuéntame.-

Tuty se sorbió la nariz fuertemente.- Tuty no sabe, pero Tuty ve algo raro.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Tuty anoche cuidó al amo Scorpius, Tuty vio al amo muy asustado como siempre que Tuty va a cuidarlo, pero Tuty no lo entiende porque Tuty habla con Ronald Weasley y Ronald Weasley es amable con Tuty, la señorita Hermione Granger mira con mucho amor al amo, pero el amo sigue teniendo expresión de miedo. Tuty ha hablado con Hermione Granger, está preocupada porque el amo Scorpius se esconde en un pequeño armario, pero Tuty no entiende como el amo puede hacer eso si es tan pequeño, Tuty recuerda que el amo Draco de pequeño no podía abrir armarios. Tuty no sabe, pero el amo Scorpius mira con miedo a Ronald Weasley.- La elfa miraba sus manos sin atreverse a elevar la mirada para ver a su amo. Draco miraba a Tuty con el rostro contrariado por la confusión, pero segundos después su cara se contrajo por la furia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- La elfa negó con la cabeza sin elevarla.- Dilo, ¡DILO!- Gritó Draco perdiendo el control ante la sospecha, solo estaba esperando a que Tuty lo confirmara.

-Tuty a veces oye al amo Scorpius llorar, cuando el amo Scorpius llora el amo está solo con Ronald Weasley, Tuty muchas veces ha ido para ver qué pasaba, pero no le han abierto la puerta.- Tuty miró a su amo aun con la cabeza baja, Draco no dejaba de andar como si fuera un león enjaulado. Tuty suspiró tristemente.- Tuty cree que Ronald Weasley trata mal al amo Scorpius sin que Hermione Granger lo sepa.-

Draco se quedó paralizado mirando a la pequeña criatura que desde siempre lo había cuidado, la más fiel de los elfos, la que sin duda fue la primera en la que pensaron para vigilar el bienestar de su hijo. Draco estaba dominado por la furia, solo pensaba en como matar al inútil de Weasel, y como torturar a la imbécil de Granger por no darse cuenta del infierno que vivía su hijo.

-Tuty le pide perdón al amo, Tuty no se ha portado bien, Tuty tendría que haber dicho sus sospechas antes, pero Tuty no estaba segura fue ayer cuando Tuty decidió contarlo, Tuty oyó como el amo Scorpius lloraba en sueño, Tuty se metió en sus sueños y no eran sueños felices.- Dijo la pobre entre un amargo llanto.

-Tuty, debiste decirlo antes, pero lo has hecho en el momento perfecto porque ahora podemos hacer algo antes no. Tuty sigue con tu tapadera, sigue cuidando a mi hijo tan bien como lo hiciste conmigo y pronto lo tendremos con nosotros. Y si tus sospechas son ciertas Weasley deseará haber muerto cuando nació.- Tuty no pudo evitar temblar al ver la expresión sombría de su amo.

Draco estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios, los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio ahora se encontraban desparramados por el suelo. Hacía dos horas que Tuty de su charla con Tuty, después de que la elfa se fuera él se había encerrado en su despacho y se había dedicado a exteriorizar su furia con todo lo que tenía a mano, sus padres habían intentado hablar con él alertados por el jaleo que había armado pero Draco los ignoró completamente. Su hijo, su sangre, estaba a merced de un imbécil zanahonio. Sonrió sin humor y Granger creyendo que si lo criaba junto a Weasley iba a tener una mejor vida que con él. Una mierda.

Neville Longbottom iba desorientado por la estación de tren, buscando cual era el tren que tenía que coger, de repente sintió como chocaba con algo, más bien con alguien, y al segundo estaba en el suelo con su maleta tirada a unos pasos de él, la persona con la que había chocado se encontraba sobre él, Neville bajó la mirada para disculparse cuando se encontró con un pelo castaño, sedoso, con hondas cuidadosamente hechas. También sintió el cuerpo sobre él, era esbelto y delicado, con curvas y se notaba que la chica se cuidaba.

La escuchó maldecir y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la postura en la que estaba, pese a los años Neville no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzado como cuando era un niño de 11 años.

-Podrías mirar por dónde camina, idiota.- Dijo la chica enfurecida mientras se levantaba de manera brusca, impidiendo a Neville ver su rostro.

-Lo… Lo siento, no fue mi intención, estaba distraído buscando mi tren.- Dijo Neville tartamudeando.

-Pues presta más atención para la próxima vez mira como me has puesto mi vestido nuevo.- Se quejó la joven, Neville automáticamente miró sus torneadas y blancas piernas y se sintió mareado. No lograba reconocer la voz de la chica con la que había tropezado, lo que sí sabía era que le sonaba mucho ese tono de voz.- ¡No puede ser! Se ha rasgado mi túnica.- Dijo la chica mientras se agarraba un trozo de la túnica que llevaba por encima del vestido. Neville reaccionó y se levantó rápidamente.

-Sí, por, por su-supuesto, de verdad-dad lo siento mucho.- Dijo el muchacho sin apartar la mirada de la rotura de la capa.

-Que lo sientas no va a hacer que mi ropa se arregle.- Dijo la chica levantando la cabeza y mirando a Neville por primera vez, al chico casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas de tan abiertos que los tenía. La chica con aspecto angelical era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, la chica había cambiado mucho en su apariencia, para mejor por supuesto pero su carácter seguía siendo endemoniado como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.- Vaya, vaya pero si es Longbottom, quien iba a decir que el tiempo te arreglaría de pies a cabeza.- Dijo Pansy mirando de arriba abajo a Neville de una manera que el chico no supo cómo describir.- y ¿qué?, ¿no vas a coger mis maletas para compensar el estropicio que has hecho?- Preguntó la morena con petulancia y una expresión de aburrimiento que irritó a apacible joven. Aun así bufando agarró las maletas de la chica y las suyas propias como pudo y echó a andar por delante de la morena que le seguía unos pasos por detrás, mirándolo divertida y de vez en cuando posando la vista en el culo tan llamativo que tenía el hombre que alguna vez había sido un niño con dientes de conejo y mejillas que se asemejaban a las de las ardilla cuando estas meten nueces en sus bocas; sin lugar a dudas el chico había cambiado mucho y ella durante sus largas vacaciones tras terminar Hogwarts había abierto bastante su oprimida mente. La idea de corromper a Longbottom era muy apetitosa a ojos de Pansy y sin duda todo un reto.


	11. Chapter 11

**A** la tarde siguiente, Ronald iba con paso acelerado por la calle, iba seguido por el pequeño Scorpius que debido a su pequeña estatura se veía obligado a correr para seguirle el paso a su 'padre', pensaba en el pelirrojo como su padre pero siempre que se lo decía él se ponía furioso y la gritaba que él jamás sería su padre y que le daría asco serlo. El pequeño no entendía por qué su padre lo trataba así, según su mamá ambos lo querían mucho pero el pelirrojo no se lo demostraba nunca, le decía y hacía cosas muy feas como cuando lo metía en el armario con el pretexto de que se había portado mal cuando en realidad no había hecho nada.

-Ya sabes, huroncillo, quiero que te quedes en el banco sentado hasta que yo vuelta y que ni se te ocurra levantarte.- Ronald se giró para retomar el paso pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que el niño replicó con voz queda.

-Pero papá, mami dijo que teníamos que comprar la comida de la cena.- Dijo el niño cohibido y con inseguridad, Ronald se giró con hastío y mirando mal al pequeño le dijo.

\- Ya hablaré con tu madre después, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, y no quiero tener que volver a repetírtelo.- Se aproximó al niño hasta quedar a su altura.- ¡NO SOY TU PADRE!- Le gritó al niño haciendo que éste último se encogiera en sí mismo y reprimiera las lágrimas.- Ahora te vas a estar sentadito y calladito en uno de esos bancos hasta que venga a por ti y ni una palabra a tu madre, ¿entendido?- Scorpius simplemente mantuvo la cabeza gacha lo que provocó la ira del pelirrojo que repitió la pregunta esta vez gritando.- ¿ENTENDIDO?- Scorpius asintió quedamente con la cabeza sin elevar la vista para evitar que el pelirrojo viera los tremendos lagrimones que salían de sus tiernos ojos color mercurio, pues si el pelirrojo le veía llorar se enfadaría todavía más.

Cuando Ronald retomó el paso Scorpius agarró más fuerte a su dragón de felpa y el libro de cuentos que siempre llevaba encima y fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos todavía con el soponcio en el cuerpo. Desde donde estaba sentado veía como los demás niños jugaban entre ellos o con sus papás, cosa que a él le daba mucha envidia, sus padres casi no jugaban con él, su papá porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo además de que lo quería lo más alejado de él que pudiera y su mamá trabajaba mucho, los ratos que pasaban juntos y jugaban eran en casa o en La Madriguera pero nunca en el parque, le gustaba mucho jugar con su mamá porque era muy divertida y nunca se cansaba de jugar con él, lo malo era que los ratos que podía eran pocos; tampoco tenía muchos amiguitos en la guardería lo consideraban raro, porque en una ocasión tuvo un brote de magia involuntaria cuando un niño le pegó lápices en el pelo con pegamento y él se enfadó mucho con el niño, tanto que hizo explotar los cristales de las ventanas y el niño salió volando por una de ellas, los únicos amigos que tenía eran Tutty, Teddy y Victorie a los dos últimos solo los veía de vez en cuando porque tampoco iba mucho a La Madriguera. El niño siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras no dejaba de llorar viendo como los otros niños eran felices y él no.

No muy lejos de ahí, Narcisa había logrado convencer a Draco de que salieran a dar una vuelta y a tantear el terreno del lugar donde instalarían la tienda de NarMa. A Draco todavía se lo llevaban los demonios no podía dejar pasar el descubrimiento que había hecho por nada del mundo, y tenía que empezar a deliberar sus opciones legales cuanto antes. Su madre hablaba sin cesar de un tema que siendo sincero consigo mismo no le interesaba para nada pero sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por distraerlo y era un gesto que Draco agradecía enormemente. Cerca de un parque Draco recibió una llamada de un inversionista que llevaba esperando desde hacía horas por ello se alejó unos metros de su madre para tener mayor privacidad mientras Narcisa iba a comprar algunos adornos florales para poner en el salón y en los despachos -aun en contra de las protestas de Draco y Lucius-.

-Me alegra haber tenido noticias de usted sr. Milton, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de hacer negocios con nosotros, y siento tener que declinar la cena pero en otra ocasión podremos celebrar el éxito de nuestra unión empresarial, que tenga un buen día señor.- Draco colgó su móvil con una mueca, ni loco iría a una cena con ese señor, estaba seguro que lo único que quería era intentar que cayera bajo los encantos de su aparente inocente hija y así conseguir más puntos en ese negocio y por lo tanto hacerse más rico, pero Draco no estaba interesado en absoluto tener ni siquiera una aventura con una niña rica mimada y estúpida como la hija de Milton.

Draco iba pensando en la hipocresía y descaro de su nuevo socio que si no fuera por los millones que le acababa de hacer ganar ni siquiera la hubiera dado la hora, cuando oyó el llanto de un niño, no es que le extrañase mucho puesto que estaba en un parte en donde abundaban los infantes pero era raro escucharlo en esa zona que era más alejada y aislada pensando en que tal vez el niño se hubiera perdido decidió curiosear para ver que ocurría, se dejó llevar por el sonido del llanto del niño, el cual cada vez se escuchaba más de cerca y lo que encontró le paralizó, el niño mejor dicho el bebé de aproximadamente dos años y medio le daba la espalda pero con solo ver el cabello Draco sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su ser, el niño tenía el pelo rubio platinado como él, si tonalidad de piel era blanca pálida, era un bebe de dos años y medio fecha que encajaba perfectamente con la de su hijo. Se fue acercando despacio a él como temiendo que aquello no fuera real y que en cualquier momento el pequeño desapareciera, pero no fue así el niño era real, el llanto era real y cada vez más fuerte lo que hizo que Draco se preocupara. Acortó la distancia con el pequeño rubio e hizo mayor ruido con sus pisadas para que el niño notara su presencia y no se asustara de verlo de repente a su lado.

El pequeño a sentir los pasos de Draco, creyó que sería Ronald por lo que rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con sus manitas e intento reprimir los espasmos del llanto. Se giró despacio y se encontró con un completo desconocido, lo que lo asustó aún más. Draco al notar el miedo en el niño del cual ya no había dudas de que era su hijo al ver sus ojos grises, levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-¡Hey! Mi nombre es Draco, no tienes que tener miedo de mí, no te haré daño, sólo es que me preocupé cuando te oí llorar y vine a ver qué pasaba, ¿te encuentras bien?- El niño no hacía ningún indicio de responder parecía paralizado. Draco se fue acercando a él muy lentamente cuando estuvo cerca se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño que se encogió en su asiento. Draco lo miraba cada vez más maravillado, nunca pensó que el primer encuentro con su hijo sería así pero le estaba muy agradecido a Merlín.- Mira yo no te haré daño, es más podemos ser amigos, mira si somos casi iguales, mira mi pelo es del mismo color que el tuyo, mi piel también lo es y mis ojos también son como los tuyos, una persona que se parece tanto a ti no puede ser mala a no ser que tú seas malo, ¿lo eres?- El niño negó con la cabeza mirando los rasgos que el rubio mayor había citado con recelo, era verdad que eran iguales.- Pues yo tampoco soy malo, si quieres podemos ser amigos, ¿quieres?- Scorpius se encogió de hombros aún desconfiado, su mamá le había advertido que no debía hablar con desconocidos pero nunca digo nada de que no pudiera hablar con gestos.- Pues lo amigos se cuentan los secretos y como ahora nosotros somos amigos podemos contárnoslos así que ¿por qué llorabas?, ¿te ha hecho algo algún niño?- Scorp negó con la cabeza.-

El niño abrió la boca para responder, emocionando en el acto a Draco viendo que había conseguido algo de la confianza del niño, cuando una voz los interrumpió.


	12. Chapter 12

**-** ¿Draco?- Preguntó Narcisa buscando a su hijo. Cuando centró su atención en la otra personita que había delante de su hijo no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, como signo de consternación.

Scorpius miraba a las dos personas delante de él con cierto temor. La rubia frente a él le devolvía la mirada se había roto y se encontraba envuelta en un llanto amargo, Scorpius se preguntaba por qué aquella señora se había puesto a llorar nada más verle. Draco al ver la reacción de su madre el reconocer a su nieto se levantó para abrazarla e intentar calmarla. Cosa que no sucedió, ya que cuando Narcisa sintió los brazos de su hijo lloró de una manera todavía más desconsoladora, lo que hizo que el pequeño se asustara y al igual que su abuela rompió a llorar asustado.

Draco le susurró a su madre palabras de aliento que lograron tranquilizar a la señora Malfoy. Narcisa abrazó fuertemente a su hijo celebrando silenciosamente la alegría que sentían al conocer por fin a ese niño que tanto habían anhelado, unos leves sollozos sacaron a madre e hijo de su burbuja, lo que provocó que se separaran inmediatamente.

A Narcisa le rompió el corazón la imagen delante de ella. Scorpius asustado por pensar que había hecho algo malo y que el llanto de la señora lo había ocasionado él lo inquietó hasta el punto de abrazar más fuerte a su dragón de peluche y romper a llorar. Narcisa al ver a niño tan descompuesto alertó a su hijo, en cuanto éste vio al niño corrió a su lado.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo con voz suave, el niño sorbió los mocos por toda respuesta.

-¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó preocupado, el niño negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

Scorpius señaló a Narcisa y dijo con voz queda.- La hice llorar, soy malo.- Draco miró a su madre desconcertado mientras el niño se volvía a sumir en llanto.

-¡No! No llores, mira, ella es mi madre, Narcisa, ella no es mala, ella es que llevaba rato buscándome y al no encontrarme se asustó por eso lloraba, ¿verdad, madre?- Preguntó girándose a su madre que asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.- Ella también puede ser tu amiga, ¿quieres?- El niño asintió presos de los espasmos tras el llanto.-Bien, ¿vienes aquí todos los días?- El niño negó. Draco torció el gesto, eso sería un problema, pero no había resurgido de la nada un imperio empresarial, ni lo habían nombrado Premio Anual, mucho menos se había graduado con honores por nada, una idea surgió en su cabeza.- Mira vamos a hacer esto.- Sacó de su bolsillo una moneda.- Cuando estés en el parque sopla sobre la moneda, está encantada y conectada a otra que tengo yo, cuando le soples mi moneda arderá y brillará, ¿está bien?- Tras los arbustos se empezaron a escuchar pasos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Le dijo Draco a su madre, esta asintió, se acercó al niño y besó su frente, después le sonrió.

-Hasta pronto Scorpius.- Le sonrió su abuela.

Sin más conversación madre e hijo desaparecieron.

Segundos después, tras loa arbustos apareció Ronald.-Tú niño, vamos tú madre llamó metiendo prisas.- Scorpius girando a mirar el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado el par de rubios siguió al pelirrojo.

Los días siguieron pasando de manera irremediable, los Malfoy vivían una especie de utopía al haber conocido al fin a su heredero, la rutina siguió su curso hasta llegar al ansiado viernes.

Harry se paseaba por su despacho nervioso, había hecho una lista mental de todos los planes que tenía para su cita con Daphne, ese sería su primera cita y espera, rezaba incluso rogaba porque no fuera la última. Había conocido a Daphne durante los juicios, y siguió viéndola en las inspecciones restringidas a la familia en su mansión.

Daphne era tan diferente a su familia, su hermana era una hipócrita, la típica niña rica, bonita y mimada, sus padres eran unos oportunistas que solo miraban por el dinero que tenían en la cuenta del banco. Daphne por el contrario era alegre, amable pero sin perder su egoísmo y egocentrismo propio de la casa de Slytherin. Harry se había dedicado a observarla, era algo inevitable siempre que ella anduviera cerca los ojos de Harry no podía evitar la tentación de posarse en ella. Al principio el joven Potter se decía que era debido a su cargo como auror por lo que no le quitaba ojo, que debía mantenerla vigilada, que había sido una Slytherin y por ello no era de fiar. Pero Harry se mentía solía recibir muchas insinuaciones, reglaos y cartas en las que le juraban falso amor pero ninguna llamaba su atención salvo ella. Fue por ello que el 2 de mayo se admitió a sí mismo lo inevitable, le gustaba Daphne, no era algo que fuera a decirle a sus amigos, al menos no de momento.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Daphne le insinuara tener una cita con él, jamás vio indicio de que ella pudiera tener el más mínimo interés por él, por ello mismo fue una total y agradable sorpresa que la invitación iba en serio prueba de ello fue la breve nota que recibió dos días más tarde con la nueva vivienda de la rubia. A petición de la rubia irían al mundo muggle, la rubia quería saber más de él y Harry no le iba a negar nada a la hermosa mujer.

Había decidido mostrarle una vida más sencilla a la que conocía, llevarla al cine, pasear por Hyde Park, cenar algo sencillo… Y si tenía suerte la próxima vez que saliera con la rubia tal vez podría dar un paso hacia delante en la relación. En realidad esperaba que hubiera una relación entre ellos. Miro el reloj colgado en la pared de su despacho, las ocho menos cinco, apretó el papel con la dirección de la rubia y se cerrando los ojos se apareció.

Cuando la sensación de vértigo hubo pasado Harry miró a su alrededor, como era de esperarse la elegancia y el lujo abundaban en el rellano del apartamento de la rubia, era de esperarse ya que el edificio estaba en uno de los mejores barrios de Londres mágico. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces con el puño, se removió en el sitio a la espera de que le abriera la puerta con la vista en sus zapatos, debía admitirlo estaba nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con una mujer, eso sin duda era motivo de nerviosismo más aun tratándose de una mujer como Daphne.

La espera se le hizo eterna pero una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta y la vio, pensó que hubiera merecido esperar toda una vida por ver a aquél ángel que lo miraba curiosa.

-Es-Estás preciosa.- Dijo Harry mirándola embobado. Daphne llevaba una falda negra de tubo de largo hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca cruzada con escote en V, unas sandalias de tacón negras y un sencillo bolso de mano negro.

-Lo sé.- Le contestó Daphne esbozando una sonrisa engreída.- ¿A dónde iremos?- Le preguntó mientas cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

-Bueno tenía pensado enseñarte como vive una persona sencilla pero creo que vas demasiado elegante para ello así que mejor te llevaré a un restaurante a cenar.-

-Oh, bueno en ese caso puedo cambiarme.- Dijo Daphne parando en seco.

-No tranquila no será necesario puedo posponer la cita que tenía pensada para otro día y esta noche llevarte a un buen restaurante muggle.-

-Que gran sacrificio, ¿eh Potter?-

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.


	13. Chapter 13

**N** eville andaba por el medio de San Mungo completamente agitado, le habían llamado de urgencia por algunos cambios en el caso de sus padres. En su carrera ya se había tropezado con varias enfermeras y sanadores que no se habían mostrado muy amables con él, pero no lo podía evitar su cabeza era un mar de dudas. ¿Les habría pasado algo?, ¿habrían empeorado?, ¿la maldición se habría extendido?, de ser así ¿morirían?, ese pensamiento lo alteró aún más, provocando como anteriormente que no viera a la persona que venía a su derecha revisando unos archivos y que por lo tanto, tampoco fue capaz de esquivarle.

Lo siguiente que supo Neville era que estaba en el suelo y que la persona con la que había chocado había amortiguado su golpe.

-No puede ser.- Dijo una voz femenina debajo de él.- Se te está haciendo costumbre lo de chocarte conmigo Longbottom, sé que soy irresistible pero hay otra maneras de intentar ligar conmigo.- Fue entonces cuando la reconoció.

-¿Parkinson?- Preguntó con verdadero asombro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué se supone que hacen los sanadores aquí, Longbottom?- Neville reparó en la bata blanca con su identificación que hasta entonces no había notado en la muchacha.

-¿Eres sanadora?- Pansy rodó los ojos.- ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que me gradué. Me fui un tiempo a Francia y allí estudié medimagia, después San Mungo me mandó una bonita carta en la que mencionaban que me aceptarían en el Departamento de Maldiciones Imperdonables, supongo que fui su obra de caridad del año, aceptar que una exmortífaga trabaje y se reincorpore en la sociedad. Y ahora si ya hemos terminado con la chachara supongo que estas aquí por el llamado de tus padres, fui yo. Buenos días, mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson y soy la nueva sanadora encargada del caso de sus padres.- Le extendió la mano y sin previo aviso se la estrechó fuertemente.- Puede pensar que lo hago para vengarme o algo por el estilo pero está totalmente errado, los imbéciles del hospital estaban hasta las narices de sus padres y mi llegada fue la ocasión perfecta para perderlos de vista. Pero aquí entre nosotros señor Longbottom.- Se acercó unos pasos a Neville, creando un poco más de intimidad para que no le oyeran.- Estos cabrones me caen muy mal, y están esperando la mínima ocasión para que yo meta la pata y para que sus padres sufran un incidente y así poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- Se volvió a alejar retomando su postura profesional.- Pero eso no ocurrirá, verá señor me estoy comprometiendo a hacer algo que nadie más ha hecho a lo largo de todos estos años, curar a sus padres. Todos estos son sanadores de cuarta que nunca han lidiado con magia oscura más allá de lo que ponen en los libros de teoría, yo me crie entre ella, incluso la practiqué, por lo que sé algunos secretillos que ellos no. Además de que tuve clases exclusivas y consejos de la causante del mal de sus padres. Y creo que eso es todo, ya puede irse, que tenga un buen día, señor Longbottom.- Y como si nada se fue meneando las caderas atrayendo bastante miradas masculinas y, por qué no, femeninas, dejando a un Neville boquiabierto que asimilaba toda la información que acababa de recibir. Esa mujer ni siquiera le había dado un informe del estado actual de la salud mental de sus padres, ni siquiera le había dejado abrir la boca para preguntar alguna duda. Neville suspiró cansinamente, podían pasar dos cosas: o sus padres se volvían más locos todavía, o por el contrario se recuperaban.

El despacho de Lucius Malfoy cada vez estaba más cargado de tensión. En éste se encontraban el patriarca de la familia, su hijo y el abogado familiar.

-El estatuto de la ley 2932 dice que podemos.-

-¡Ya estoy harto de toda esta sandez! No me importa lo que dice la maldita ley, quiero resultados Nott y los quiero ¡YA!, ¿cuándo narices voy a poder tener a mi nieto?- Lucius había terminado de perder los nervios después de estar toda la mañana escuchando algunas de las opciones legales que tenían para tener autoridad sobre el pequeño Scorpius, si por él fuera se presentaría él mismo en la casa de la maldita amiga de Potter, cogería a su nieto y se lo llevaría consigo, pero claro si hacía eso se pudriría en Azkaban.

-Lucius, no es tan fácil, nosotros podemos tener todo el dinero del mundo pero ellos siguen teniendo el apoyo de todo el mundo, si nos presentamos y cogemos al niño por las malas los perjudicados seremos nosotros, además de que asustaremos a nuestro nieto. Deja que Theodore haga las cosas de la manera más clara y legal posible.- Lucius por toda respuesta resopló y salió del despacho dando un portazo.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi marido, Theodore.- Dijo Narcisa apenada pero sin quitar su porte frío y aristócrata.

-No importa, tía Cissy, entiendo la tensión por la que estáis pasando, todos estamos así, por eso creo que lo mejor será retirarme e investigar más opciones.- Narcisa vio como el amigo de su hijo entraba por la chimenea y pronunciaba fuerte y claro su destino. Cuando se quedó sola en la sala se sentó en la silla donde minutos antes había estado su marido. No pudo evitar pensar en el pequeño de ojos grises que había conocido días atrás, sabía que era casi imposible volver a encontrarlo sin que su hijo diera señal de que había recibido el aviso de la moneda de Scorpius, pero aun así se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala en busca de su marido sentía unas tremendas ansias de enseñarle donde quería montar la tienda y ya de paso dar un paseo por el parque en aquella tarde tan agradable de primavera.

Ginny Weasley lloraba desconsolada mientras andaba de un lado a otro como valga la redundancia un león enjaulado, en este caso leona.

Luna la observaba con sus grandes ojos azules en los que se podía ver un deje de preocupación, pero también estos reflejaban una gran y sincera alegría.

-Ginny, calma, todo irá bien, necesitas relajarte.-

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?, ¿tú me has escuchado bien? Porque yo creo que no. ¡Estoy embarazada!, ¡Estoy embarazada de Blaise exmortifago, sangre pura y racista Zabini!-

-Ginny, sabes que eso no es verdad. La gente cambia y si Blaise no lo hubiera hecho no te hubiera tocado ni con el palo más largo del mundo y créeme que lo que acabo de decir no esconde ninguna connotación sexual.- Ginny la fulminó con la mirada, pero después suspiró.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Luna no debí decir eso, ¿me prometes que no le dirás nada a Blaise ni a Nott?-

-¿Decir qué?- La rubia sonrió, y la pelirroja por reflejo sonrió también.- Eso está mejor, Ginny mírame, un embarazo es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, ahí dentro llevas la mayor muestra de amor jamás conocida, qué más da que su padre haya cometido errores lo importante es que los enmendó y que tendrá un madre que es toda una guerrera que lo protegerá de todo y de todos, no seas como Hermione en ese…- Se cortó a mitad de la frase recordando que su amiga pelirroja no sabía nada acerca de la verdadera identidad del pequeño Scorpius.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Hermione?-

-Yo… no lo decía porque ella hubiera hecho algo o no, lo decía porque ella… ella siempre está pensando en las consecuencias que sus actos van a tener con respecto a los demás nunca piensa en su bienestar solo en el de los demás, en lo que es políticamente correcto para la sociedad. ¿Amas a Blaise?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Luna? Claro que le amo, con toda mi alma es el hombre por el daría la vida de ser necesario.- Luna sonrió complacida.

-Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar, entonces no tienes nada que temer.-

\- ¿Y si él no lo quiere?, ¿y si me desprecia por haber quedado embarazada? Nosotros nunca hemos hablado acerca de tener hijos, ni siquiera de comprometernos.-

Luna la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Blaise Zabini es una de las personas más egocéntricas que he conocido, es egoísta, era un promiscuo, insolente, una descripción de él generalizada podría ser la de que era una persona asquerosa, repugnante talvez, pero lo he catalogado así en tiempo pasado porque todo aquello cambió en el momento que empezó una relación contigo Ginny, ese hombre se derrite y pierde el porte de frialdad cada vez que te ve o que te siente cerca, por eso no dudo que va a adorar a esa criatura que está creciendo en tu vientre, juntos vais a criar a ese niño sin importar qué, de todas formas si se niega a dar la cara como padre y termina vuestra relación conozco unas especies de animales mágicos que se alimentan de los miembros viriles humanos, podría encontrar unos cuantos y… adiós basilisco.- Ginny rompió en carcajadas a la misma vez que en llanto mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Esa rubia que parecía haber perdido la chaveta tenía toda la razón, Blaise la apoyaría y juntos podrían con todo incluso si ella no contaba con el apoyo de su familia, saldría adelante, por su bebé y por el amor de su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Theodore Nott salió de la chimenea de su mansión, prácticamente recién construida, al término de la guerra se había negado a volver a la antigua mansión de su tirano padre. Allí nunca podría haber descansado tranquilo, mucho menos podría haber llevado a Luna a vivir allí. Ella era demasiado pura y alegre como para vivir en un lugar donde todavía podías escuchar los más agonizantes lamentos de las víctimas de su padre.

Un elfo doméstico, vestido con extrañas ropas que seguramente su amada abría confeccionado, le dio la bienvenida cogiendo sus cosas. Si más espera comenzó a buscar a su bella amada.

Miró por el salón, la cocina, el jardín, la biblioteca pero no la encontró así que comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, encontrándola durmiendo en la cama que ambos compartían, la rubia estaba con su nueva mascota Puff, mitad gato y mitad kneazle al igual que Crookshanks sólo que éste era de color gris, sin hacer mucho ruido fue acercándose a la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta de su traje. Cuando estuvo junto a la cama se acostó al lado de su rubia, dándole tiernas caricias trazando las facciones de su cara.

-¿Un mal día?- Preguntó Luna con voz adormecida.

-Estresante mejor dicho.- Suspiró cansado.

-¿Los Malfoy?- Theo asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Sobretodo Lucius, está impaciente por conseguir la custodia de Scorpius.-

-¿Sabes, theo?, pese a que Hermione ha actuado mal y que esté enfadada con ella por ello, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, de las pocas que tengo y no quiero que sufra.- Theo la miró comprensivo.

-A mí me pasa algo parecido con Draco, sé que al final de todo esto todos vamos a salir hechos polvo, sólo espero que para entonces sigamos juntos.-

-Por supuesto que sí, Theodore. Para mí esto es algo muy formal que cada día se va haciendo más fuerte y no pienso permitir que los problemas de nuestros amigos interfieran en nuestra relación.- Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y se miraron a los ojos, verde contra azul cielo.- Te quiero, mucho.- Dijo para terminar besándose.

Narcisa y Lucius estaban revisando las instalaciones del lugar que sería la nueva tienda de la famosa marca NarMa, a Lucius el sitio no le entusiasmaba en demasía ya que lo consideraba algo pequeño y por lo tanto mediocre.

-Lucius, ¿qué te parece el lugar?- Preguntó Narcisa acercándose a él.

-Lo considero pequeño, querida, parece como una lata de sardinas, definitivamente no es de mi agrado.- Dijo mirando con una mueca de asco el lugar.

-Bueno, yo lo considero acogedor, y no es tan pequeño, tiene dos plantas, es perfecto para la primera tienda en Londres. Además, ya está decidido, incluso estoy planificando la fiesta de inauguración en la que estarán eminencias de la población londinense tanto muggle como mágica.- Su marido la miró con recelo.- Será un baile de máscaras, así será un prueba válida de que queremos la igualdad entre magos y muggles.

Lucius se acercó a su mujer, alzó con sus largos y finos dedos la cara de Narcisa y dejó un beso en sus aterciopelados labios.

-Por eso me casé contigo, eres una digna descendiente de Salazar, querida esposa.-

-¿Te casaste conmigo porque soy manipuladora?- Le preguntó Narcisa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Por eso y porque eres preciosa, además de que también tuvo que ver algo el contrato matrimonial de nuestros padres acordaron en el momento de nuestro nacimiento.- Le contestó con una sonrisa engreída característica de su imponente apellido.

Narcisa le miró con una perfecta ceja enarcada, se acercó a él hasta rozar sus labios.

-Bueno mis intenciones de casarme contigo tampoco fueron por amor puro, además del contrato matrimonial, quería comprobar que tan ciertos eran los rumores que recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts.-

-¿Sobre ser un mortífago?-

Ahora fue el turno de Narcisa de esbozar una sonrisa engreída.

-Sobre ser el dios del sexo, como comprenderás no podía quedarme con la duda.- Dijo dándole un breve pico en los labios para después acomodarle la chaqueta del traje y volver su atención al lugar donde montaría su negocio.- Es perfecto, digas lo que digas, querido.-

Neville Longbottom se encontraba a las orillas del Lago Negro impartiendo la clase de Herbología a sus alumnos, aquel día buscarían Asfódelo el cual sus alumnos utilizarían más tarde en la elaboración de pociones.

Neville estaba concentrado en la explicación de tan curiosa planta cuando sintió una vibración en su muslo, dicha vibración no cesaba símbolo de que estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de mensajes de su teléfono móvil, normalmente esos artilugios muggles no funcionarían en el mundo mágico pero gracias a la marca de telecomunicaciones de Malfoy S.A. ya era posible utilizar ese tipo de dispositivos además de una amplia variedad de electrodomésticos que les daba a los magos aún más facilidades en su día a día. Neville no veía con muy buenos ojos a la familia Malfoy generalmente por el comportamiento tan déspota que habían tenido con él y sus familiares, pero debía de aceptar que los productos que introducían además de ser generalmente económicos también resultaban ser muy buenos.

Volviendo al tema pese a que a Neville no le gustaba utilizar el teléfono móvil en horas de trabajo hizo una excepción, después de todo podría ser una emergencia. Decir que casi se cae de culo al ver dichos mensajes es poco.

 _"Hola, sé que es horario laboral en Howgarts pero necesito la opinión de alguien. Así que, cual prefieres?_

 _Rosa?_

 _O negro?_

 _PD: espero pronto tu respuesta, no quiero llegar tarde a San Mungo."_

La cara de Neville pasó por todos los colores habidos y por haber, incluso sus alumnos se quedaron impresionados y algunos incluso preocupados al ver en ese estado a su querido profesor.

-Profesor Longbottom, ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó una de sus alumnas más eficientes con algo de preocupación que hizo reaccionar al Neville.

-Sí Sarah, estoy bien, gracias. Chicos siento esto pero debo salir un momento, seguid buscando y analizando la planta, Sarah estas al mando.- Dicho esto se alejó un poco de sus alumnos.

"¿Cómo tienes mi número de teléfono?"

"Venía en los archivos de tus padres."

Neville no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

"¡Eso es propiedad privada, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso!"

"Soy la sanadora de tus padres, por lo que tengo total acceso a sus datos entre los que están los documentos de aviso a familiares. Yo solo cogí tu número para tenerlo en marcación rápida en caso de que ocurriera alguna urgencia. Como es el caso…"

"¿Llamas a la elección de tu ropa interior emergencia?, ¿En qué clase de manos están mis padres?"

"En la mejores… Cuando quieras te lo puedo demostrar. Por cierto, todavía no has elegido cual te gusta más."

"Y no pienso hacerlo."

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Está bien, sin nada entonces."

Neville se quedó pasmado con el último mensaje, ¿acaso Parkinson estaba loca? Qué tontería, la respuesta era obvia, loca pero de remate, si cabe incluso más que sus padres. Recibió otro mensaje.

"Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando me ahorro tener que mandar a alguna enfermera metiche a que organice una cita, esta tarde a las cinco necesito que vengas a San Mungo tengo algunos resultados que pueden estar próximos a avances en la salud mental de tus padres y quiero que los veas."

Era una loca inconsciente pero profesional en su trabajo, sin darle más vueltas volvió con su clase.

Pansy observó que Longbottom había leído el último mensaje no esperó respuesta y dejó olvidado su teléfono como le había dicho al chico lo pensaba ponerse ropa interior ese día. Se había propuesto volverlo loco y lo iba a conseguir.

Hermione se encontraba en su día libre, adoraba ese día porque era el único en el que podía relajarse y disfrutar de su bebé y un buen libro, Ronald había tenido que salir del país por una emergencia con unos vampiros por lo que solo estaban ella y su hijo.

Scorpius observaba a su madre preparar su merienda, mientras él estaba al cuidado de Crookshanks, era ahora o nunca si quería hacer lo que había deseado desde que regresó a casa la última vez que fue al parque.

-Mami.-

Hermione se dio inmediatamente la vuelta prestando su completa atención a su adorado niño.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?-

-¿Ahora?, Pero es un poco tarde y está empezando a refrescar, cariño.-

El rubio hizo un puchero y bajó su mirada.- Pero yo quería ir al parque, hace mucho que no voy.-

A Hermione se le rompió el corazón al ver la imagen que le ofrecía su hijo, y no se pudo negar.- Bueno, supongo que con un poco más de abrigo no pasará nada, pero debes prometerme que en ningún momento te quitarás algo de ropa, ni tampoco te alejarás de mi vista.-

El pequeño asintió fervientemente y se bajó de su silla, cuando ya estuvo en el pasillo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, ese truco siempre funcionaba con su mami, miró hacia atrás y vio que Crookshank estaba en la ventana del pequeño salón observando los pájaros y su mami seguía en la cocina, así que con toda la confianza de que se encontraba solo sacó de su bolsillo la moneda que le dio su nuevo amigo, observándola dubitativo mientras le daba vueltas con sus pequeñas manitas se acercó y sopló, al igual que en su cumpleaños, solo que ese día tuvo la ayuda de su mami, pero él ya era un niño grande. La moneda tomó un brillo verde que al cabo de unos segundos desapareció. Scorpius miró un poco decepcionado la moneda él esperaba que ocurriera algo mucho más increíble, encogiéndose de hombros siguió el camino hasta su habitación, donde se sentó en su silla a la espera de que llegara su mami para abrigarlo.


	15. chapter15

Hermione acababa de encontrar el sitio perfecto para sentarse en el parque, tenía en su campo de visión a Scorpius, estaba lo suficientemente protegida como para no sentir la brisa del viento.

Scorpius salió disparado a la zona de juegos y subió a un tobogán, sería como una misión de espionaje, desde allí vería llegar a su nuevo amigo.

Scorpius estaba deseoso por volver a encontrarse con Draco, no tenía muchos amigos, estaban sus primos pero los veía de muy de vez en cuando, en la guardería muggle no había muchos niños que se acercasen a él por el brote de magia involuntaria que había tenido, acabando en un fatídico accidente para su profesora.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una reunión con la Junta Directiva, los asuntos a tratar eran bastante importantes, se trataban de los nuevos productos que lanzarían al mercado. En un momento concreto el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a arder, extrañado metió la mano y de él sacó la moneda que estaba comunicada a la de su hijo. No pido evitar esbozar una sonrisa marca Malfoy, se levantó de su asiento y sin dar mayor explicación se retiró a su despacho dejando a sus empleados con la boca abierto, nada podía importarle menos a Draco que su opinión no por nada era el jefe. Cuando llegó al despacho sin más demora se apareció.

Al llegar al parque Draco buscó con la mirada a Scorpius, encontrándose por el camino a la razón de todos sus males. Como buena rata de biblioteca estaba devorando un libro que debía de pesar más que ella entera, pudo observar que cada poco tiempo elevaba la mirada a un punto en concreto, siguió la dirección y se encontró con una mata de pelo platinado, estaba subido en lo alto del tobogán usando sus manos como si fueran prismáticos, vigilando o más bien buscando. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que a quien su hijo buscaba era a él. No queriendo demorarse más echó a andar en dirección a su hijo.

\- Hola campeón.- Scorpius enfocó sus improvisados prismáticos en el dueño de la voz, abriendo los ojos como platos y esbozado una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Draco!- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Hermione elevó la mirada para asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien, gran fue la sorpresa cuando se encontró con dos cabelleras platinadas. Automáticamente se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

\- He venido a ver a un amigo.- Le contestó Draco con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

\- Es mi amigo mami.- Contestó Scorpius feliz, haciendo que Hermione sentirse un pinchazo en el pecho al verlo tan contento.

\- Un poco grande tu amigo, mi vida.- Le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Por eso querías venir al parque, ¿verdad, granuja?- Scorpius sonrió inocentemente pero el brilo en los ojos grises no dejaron rastro de duda, su hijo sería un perfecto Slytherin. Como su padre.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Draco se encogió de hombros.- Quería ver a mi hijo, y ya que tú no me dejas decidí hacer las cosas a mi manera.-

\- Como le hagas daño yo...-

\- ¿Hacerle daño?, ¿Cómo Wealey?- Dijo Draco de manera déspota. Aquello dejóa Hermione contrariada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ronald sería incapaz de hacerle algo.-

Draco rió a carcajada limpia.- Si tu lo dices Granger, no seré yo quien te habrá los ojos, sólo te diré un cosa, abre bien los ojos, deja de ser tan ciega y protege a mi hijo.- Hermione quedó todavía más contrariada y confundida y eso podía ser.- Bien amigo ¿qué te parece si te compro un helado y hablamos un rato?- Scorpius asintió encantado.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola volvió al banco donde había estado sentada, no lo entendía Ronald quería a su hijo ¿no? Pero entonces ¿por qué el niño siempre se mostraba asustadizo frente a él?, Hermione estaba muy confundida pero decidida a saber que diablos estaba pasando a sus espaldas, no le cabía duda de que Malfoy había entablado contacto con Scorpius en una de las salidas al parque que hacía junto al pelirrojo, Pero entonces ¿cómo el posible eso? Ronald debería de haber estado más atento al niño por fortuna fue Malfoy y no un secuestrador, un mortífago o un pederasta el que había estado con su bebé. Vio a lo lejos a su hijo saltar al rededor del rubio y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque él se mostraba tan vivo y con Ronald, que era su supuesto padre, parecía temerle.


	16. Chapter 16

**E** se mismo día, cuando Hermione regresó del parque con Scorpius aquella tarde pudo ver luces en el interior del departamento, lo que significaba que Ronald había vuelto a casa, la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy aquella tarde le seguía rondando por la cabeza y había tomado la determinación de que hablaría seriamente con el pelirrojo, más pronto que tarde al parecer.

Cuando entraron madre e hijo pudieron ver la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad del pasillo, Hermione dejó a Scorpius en su parque con la compañía de un Crookshanks que buscaba la atención del niño haciéndolo reír. Con expresión seria ordenando en su mente todo lo que le diría a Ron, entró en su habitación.

Al entrar se la encontró vacía, pero escuchó un leve tarareo y el sonido de la ducha proveniente del baño, por lo que optó por sentarse en la cama a esperar que el pelirrojo saliera.

Ronald se miraba al espejo del baño mientras silbaba alegremente el himno de su equipo de quiddicht favorito, mientras se afeitaba vio en su cuello un mancha rojiza, paseó sus dedos por encima de la marca, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante, había pasado todo el día en la casa de Lavender, rodó los ojos al recordar a la chica, la pobre besaba el piso por el que pisaba y siempre andaba lloriqueando porque dejara a Hermione y formalizaran su relación, para Ronald no había ninguna relación que formalizar obviamente pero eso ella no lo sabía, cuando la chica llegaba al punto de ponerse histérica Ronald tenía que hacerle promesas de matrimonio, que no pensaba cumplir. Lavender era la perfecta amante que se desvivía por él, incluso había dejado su trabajo de escritora de prensa rosa, le cocinaba y le daba el mejor sexo que Hermione, como buena frígida que era, nunca le daría.

Creyéndose más listo que aquellas dos mujeres que sin saberlo compartían al mismo hombre, terminó de afeitarse muy orgulloso de sí mismo, puede que Malfoy hubiera vuelto mucho más rico y poderoso, y sin cuentas que saldar pero él tenía algo que el rubio jamás podría tener, a la pequeña rata bastarda, aprovecharía el próximo evento social para llevarlo y recalcarle a ese imbécil que él era el papaíto de su hijo biológico y eso no cambiaría jamás, para darle más ímpetu a la situación y hacer que los Malfoy se retorcieran le pediría a Hermione tintarle el pelo al niño de pelirrojo, bastaría llorarle un poco a la castaña para conseguir lo que quería, como siempre.

Al salir del baño Ronald se encontró con la castaña sentada a los pies de la cama con una expresión en el rostro neutral e impersonal que no dejaba entrever nada al pelirrojo, lo que hizo que éste perdiera un poco de color en el rostro.

-¡Oh! Pero que seria estás, llegué a casa y no te vi, tampoco a Scorpius, temí que le hubiera pasado algo al pequeño.- Hermione entrecerró más los ojos analizando sus últimas palabras, si ella sospechara que su hijo hubiera podido tener un accidente o estuviera tan enfermo al grado de ser llevado al hospital no se tomaría su tiempo para ducharse y acicalarse como había hecho el pelirrojo, hubiera salido disparada a San Mungo para informarse.- ¿Hermione?, ¿Sucede algo, cariño?-

-Ron, quiero que seamos claros, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Scorpius?- Aquello Ronald no se lo esperaba, ¿empezaba a dudar de él? Eso no podía ser, desbarataba todos sus planes de venganza, poniendo una expresión de falso desconcierto y dolor, le respondió.

-No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora Hermione, tú sabes que adoro a nuestro pequeño, por qué me ofendes y dañas así, a veces puedes ser cruel.- Hermione no quitó la expresión ceñuda de desconfianza pero interiormente su determinación y duda comenzaban a menguar.

-Ron, lo siento si he sido un poco brusca pero es que no comprendo porque Scorpius siempre te ve con miedo y desconfianza, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque te trata de esa manera si él te ve como el único padre que tiene, debería idolatrarte no temerte, entiendo que eso para mí es impactante al igual que preocupante.-

Ronald se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar por la habitación verdaderamente preocupado, un paso en falso y la maldita sabihonda lo descubriría todo.- ¡¿CREES QUÉ NO LO SÉ?! SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE MI PROPIO HIJO NO ME QUIERE, PERO YO NO SÉ QUE MÁS HACER CON ESE NIÑO, HERMIONE.- Puso la misma cara de aflicción que ponía cuando su madre lo pillaba de pequeño robando comida y le cargaba el muerto a Ginny.- Yo ya no sé qué más hacer, Hermione. Os adoro con mi vida, pero no puedo obligar al pequeño a que me quiera, es cómo si él supiera que yo no soy su verdadero padre.- Obviamente que lo sabía él mismo se había encargado de recordárselo día sí, día también.- Se arrodilló ante la castaña con expresión desbastada, y conjuró algo que sabía que le funcionaría, al igual que lo hacía con Lavender.- Pero jamás me daré por vencido, porque es mi hijo, no importa su sangre, mi amor, porque es tuyo y eso es suficiente para mí. Por ello quiero preguntarte si me dejaría seguir luchando por tener el amor de Scorpius, así me lleve toda la vida, Hermione Jane Granger, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y pasar toda la eternidad conmigo?

Ante esa falsa declaración Hermione disolvió todas sus dudas, porque decidió creer que aquél que había sido uno de sus dos mejores amigos durante la mitad de su vida, aquél primer amor que se convirtió en el que ella creía el verdadero y definitivo, aquél que sin ella saberlo la engañaba y ultrajaba su orgullo y amor sin compasión alguna, Hermione Granger contestó un quedo y emocionado.- Sí.- que sin saberlo la condenaba no solo a ella sino también a su amado hijo Scorpius.

Neville estaba recogiendo pues faltaba poco para que terminara su última clase del día, se encontraba en los bordes que daban paso al Bosque Prohibido, como estaban bastante alejados del castillo y los chicos eran bastante responsables al ser de sexto años, había decidido darle el privilegio de terminar antes, también tuvo que ver la apresurada cita que la loca de la sanadora de sus padres le había concertado de un modo tan poco profesional.

Neville sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, distraído en su tarea de recoger no se fijó en el número que le había enviado el mensaje, por lo que lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, mas se arrepintió de inmediato mirando nerviosamente comprobando que los últimos alumnos a su alrededor no estuviese mirándolo a él o a su teléfono.

 _Uff, no te imaginas que calor hace en los laboratorios de San Mungo para tanto prestigio como presumen ya podrían poner por lo menos un encantamiento helador o en su defecto el artilugio muggle del que sale aire frío o caliente según el modo en que lo actives, Draco me comentó que iban a sacarlo en el mundo mágico ;)_

 _PD: Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita dentro de media hora._

Hasta ahí Neville debía admitir que era un mensaje bastante normal sino fuera por la foto de los dos grandes pe… no quiso ni pensarlo debía concentrarse en recoger todo y presentarse en San Mungo para ver que narices quería la loca pervertida

Media hora después Neville se encontraba en el control de la planta baja del hospital mágico, la no tan encantadora chica frente al listado le indicó que debía ir a la tercera planta y buscar la consulta número 1258, cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta tocó ésta suavemente.

-¡Adelante!- Se escuchó tras ésta. Cuando Neville entró no pudo evitar quedarse mudo, Pansy Parkinson estaba prácticamente enterrada en un libro, parecía ser que estaba demasiado sumida en la lectura de éste, incluso Neville se arriesgaría a pensar que contestó al llamado de la puerta como una autómata y no porque realmente le hubiera escuchado. Sintiéndose algo incómodo al recordar las fotos que la chica le había enviado, carraspeó con el deseo de que la consulta acabara rápido. Pansy lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Buenas tardes Longbottom, veo que es puntual, eso es bueno, así nos llevaremos bien. Verá, no le avisé urgentemente para hablar de nimiedades, quiero ser clara con usted y comentarle los pasos hacia adelante o hacia atrás que dé con sus padres, por favor tome asiento.- Dijo a la vez que ella se levantaba e iba a buscar una carpeta que dejó frente al joven.- Este es el expediente de sus padres estos años atrás, no sé si alguna vez lo haya tenido entre sus manos.-

Neville negó.- Jamás nos dieron acceso a mi abuela o a mí, los sanadores que atendieron el caso de mis padres siempre mantuvieron que era documentación restringida.- Pansy asintió con expresión seria.

-Verá señor Longbottom, eso se debe a que no les convenía que ustedes vieran esos documentos, si abre esa carpeta verá que desde que se ejecutaron los primeros análisis a sus padres los resultados no han variado, no se confunda eso no es porque sus padres hayan mejorado o empeorado o en este caso se mantuvieran igual. Se debe a que simplemente cambiaron de fecha a los mismos resultados. No sé por qué razón si con qué fin pero esa es la verdad.-

-¿Cómo está tan segura?- Preguntó Neville contrariado. Pansy le lanzó otra carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Lo sé porque además de tener mis fuentes, eso son nuevos análisis que yo les he realizado, como ve son una gran diferencia.-

-Pero no lo entiendo, esto ¿qué quiere decir?-

Pansy se puso recta en su asiento con las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio.- Eso significa, señor Longbottom, que a lo largo de los años sus padres han ido normalizando sus signos vitales y mentales, pero no se han investigado ni tratado de la manera correcta, en estas semanas que he estado trabajando con ellos, he descubierto que pueden experimentar reacciones temporales a ciertos estímulos, con ello quiero decir que su locura podría ser transitoria, es decir si muestran esas respuestas temporales, ¿Quién dice que con tratamiento y esfuerzo no sea permanente?-

-¿Es- estás diciendo que mis padres podrían recuperarse?- Pansy asintió, y Neville cayó sobre su silla, tapándose el rostro con sus manos, aquello era demasiado impactante para analizarlo rápidamente.

-No voy a mentirle señor, hay riesgos de que yo me equivoque y sus padres solo reaccionen en alguna ocasión sin muestras de mejoría, pero por lo que he visto y tratado creo que lo más posible es que tal vez en un año sus padres estén totalmente en sus facultades mentales, mi llamado además de para comentarle todo esto, era para pedirle si tanto usted como su abuela estaría dispuesto a colaborar conmigo para el tratamiento de Alice y Frank.- Neville descubrió su cara y asintió frenéticamente.

-Haremos lo que sea, si solo nos da una mínima esperanza de recuperarlos créame que ya es cien veces más que lo que nos han estado ofreciendo a lo largo de todos estos años. Sólo le pido que me deje unos días para comunicarle toda esta información a mi abuela, comprenderá que es una mujer ya entrada en años y que esta información no es fácil cuando siempre le han dicho que su hija y yerno no tenían ninguna esperanza.-

-Por supuesto señor Longbottom, tómese el tiempo que necesite, sus padres estarás bien atendidos mientras tanto, no debe preocuparse.

Ginny se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Blaise cada vez que encontraba una excusa y podía ir a la casa del moreno a quedarse unos días. Estaba nerviosa, mucho, hoy sería el día en el que Blaise se enteraría de su nueva paternidad, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Blaise le había propuesto ir a comer fuera y en ese momento se encontraba intentado ponerse un vestido que debido a su cremallera en la espalda se le dificultaba la tarea.

-¿Le ayudo, bella dama?- Preguntó una voz profunda que la hizo erizar la piel.

-Por favor.- Contestó suavemente, decidió que el momento había llegado.- Blaise.- Lo llamó suavemente captando su mirada y atención.- Debemos hablar.-

El moreno asintió receloso y se sentó en la cama palmeando a su lado para que la pelirroja se sentara junto a él.

-Tú dirás.- Dijo con voz profunda, estaba nervioso porque aquella conversación terminara con un espacio vacío junto a él en la cama donde estaban sentados.

\- Hace unas semanas comencé a sentirme mal, no me concentraba en los entrenamientos, ni partidos, mi dieta se ha estado volviendo bastante irregular porque o no retengo nada en el estómago o me doy grandes atracones, y a los largo del día me siento muy adormilada.- Dijo mirando sus manos esperando que el chico atara cabos, cosa que no hizo sino que confundió la situación con algo más grave.

-¿Te estás muriendo?, ¿y me lo dices así?, ¿qué narices se supone que voy a hacer sin ti? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eres una de las pocas personas con las que puedo ser yo mismo, a quien le cuento todo, debe de haber una cura Ginny, me gastaré toda mi puta fortuna en encontrarla pero te juro que tú no te vas a morir, por si tú te mueres yo lo hago contigo, y no es una mierda romántica, eres mi mujer y no voy a permitir que me dejes.- Dijo para después besarla con desesperación, con furia y miedo, creyendo que aquello que existiera después de la muerte intentaba arrebatarle lo más preciado y hermoso que alguna vez pudiera haber tenido en su vida. Ginny no reaccionaba al beso, estaba shockeada, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar a la necesidad que transmitía el amor de su vida en aquel beso. Cuando Blaise rompió el demandante beso, ella pudo reaccionar apartándose ligeramente de él, mirándolo con la más pura ternura que fue capaz de encontrar en su corazón.

\- No me muero, idiota.- Cogió su cara entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos soltó la causa de sus nervios.- Estoy embarazada.- Blaise abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron.

-¿Cómo?-

-Estoy embarazada.-

Blaise asintió.- Bien, ahora el muerto soy yo, ¿tú familia lo sabe?- Ginny negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa divertida y preocupada a la vez.- Me van a matar, pero bueno al menos sabré que tuve el cielo contigo y esta cama.- Ginny rodó los ojos.

-No te van a matar, sólo… se pondrán un poco eufóricos.- Blaise la miró como si estuviera loca.- Vale, se van a enfadar, pero estaremos juntos ¿no?- Preguntó comenzando a exasperarse.

-Eso no lo dudes, pienso dar la cara delante de toda tu familia.- Dijo abrazándola.- Pero Ginebra, sabes que ahora debes venir a vivir conmigo, no pienso perderme nada de mi hijo y de ti en estos nueve meses, ni por el resto de mi vida.- Ginny asintió sabiendo que su relación en algún momento tendría que salir a la luz.


	17. Chapter 17

**A** l día siguiente de su pequeña reunión con Longbottom, Pansy se encontraba en el laboratorio de San Mungo comprobando pociones, y repitiendo pruebas, cada día era un avance pero tras ello había un incesante sin fin de investigación. Se encontraba concentrada revisando una poción para recordar, reduciendo el efecto para no ocasionarles una crisis traumática a sus pacientes, cuando por la puerta entró Daphne Greengrass, se paró ante su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa al verla tan concentrada.

\- ¿Quién lo diría?, Pansy Parkinson sanadora, y de las buenas.- Pansy rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Daphne, te veo bien.-

-¿De verdad?, no sabía que sabías ver sin mirar. Bueno, y ¿qué hace la oveja negra de San Mungo?-

-Neutralizo pociones para recordar, mañana haré una prueba con los Longbottom, y no quiero que tengan una crisis por lo que puedan recordar.-

-¿Harás que recuerden esa noche?- Pansy asintió levemente.- ¿Equinoccio de peonía?- Preguntó Daphne al mirar la poción que su amiga removía pausadamente, Pansy volvió a asentir.- Receta de la propia Bellatrix Lestrange.- Daphne pronunció el nombre con rencor y odio, esa mujer fue la causante de todas las pesadillas de su amiga y las suyas propias, por ella estarían marcadas de por vida.- Es increíble lo bizarra que podía resultar esa mujer.- Pansy por primera vez desde que había llegado la miró.

-Todo un encanto de mujer, creo que debería ser beatificada.- Dijo de forma irónica y mal ocultando su rabia.- No pienses en ella, y mejor aún, no me hagas recordarla, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tal tu cita con Potter?-

Daphne esbozó una sonrisa genuina.- Es un encanto, es tímido con las mujeres, le pedí que me enseñara el mundo muggle y se desvivió por explicarme todo lo que veíamos a nuestro paso, intentaba que no se le olvidara ningún dato importante lo que lo hacía ver como un niño en un examen muy difícil, es tan tierno Pansy, hemos quedado de nuevo, pero será dentro de una semana, ahora mismo esta en Turquía en una misión.-

Pansy casi vomita al verse repentinamente rodeada de tante miel.- ¿Venía a hablarme de tu idílico romance con El Elegido o hay algo más?-

-Oh sí, quería ir contigo a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de apertura de NarMa, esperaré hasta que sea tu descanso.- Pansy asintió, miró el reloj colgado en la pared del fondo y todavía quedaban 10 minutos para que acaba su turno.- Por cierto Pansy, ¿por qué vas así vestida? no es muy apropiado ir practicamente sin camiseta.- Pansy se miró y se dio cuenta a lo que su amiga se refería, además del calor pensaba enviarle otra foto que motivara el día de Longbottom pero con las pociones y las pruebas se le había olvidado completamente.

\- Pansy se miró y se dio cuenta a lo que su amiga se refería, además del calor pensaba enviarle otra foto que motivara el día de Longbottom pero con las pociones y las pruebas se le había olvidado completamente

-¿Es que no has notado el calor que hace aquí?- Preguntó indiferente intentado eludir el tema.

-Ya... ¿y no será que intentas seducir a algún hombretón?- Preguntó Daphne canturreando la pregunta. Pansy bufó viéndose al descubierto.

-No... solo concierto citas.- Respondió sin mayor explicación.- ¿Por qué no me ayudas en lugar de estas de chismosa?- Daphne se rió a carcajadas al notas que su amiga se había puesto nerviosa, lo cual era sumamente difícil, sólo esperaba que ese hombre fuer bueno y paciente con su amiga.

La madriguera estaba en todo su esplendor aquél día y no era para menos, había comida familiar en Casa Weasley, lo que suponía que dentro del ahora amplío hogar se encontraba una muy atareada Molly, ya era el noveno plato que preparaba y aun quedaban los postres.

-Ginebra Weasley, espero por tu bien que bajes tu lindo trasero a la cocina inmediatamente para ayudarle a tu madre.- Gritó hacia las escaleras.

Segundos más tarde una cabellera pelirroja, lisa y larga entraba tímidamente a la cocina, era una actitus extraña en la menor de los Weasley, normalmente era ruidora, vivaracha y alegre, pero hoy no podía evitar dejarse todas esas emociones debajo de su cama. Estaba nerviosa, MUY nerviosa, hoy sería el día en el que toda su familia se enteraría de su embarazo.

-¿Ocurre algo, cielo?- Preguntó Molly sin dejar de batir huevos.- Ginny, estás pálida, necesitas algún ungüento, pócima... Pero dime, hija no te quedes callada.-

-Estoy bien, mamá, sólo nerviosa, hace tiempo que la familia no se reúne entera y quiero que todo salga bien, dime a qué te ayudo y lo haré encantada.- Ginny ayudó a su madre de muy buen gusto pues temía que ese fuera uno de sus últimos momentos juntas.

La hora de la comida llegó y poco a poco fueron llegando los Weasley, todos lamentaban la muerte de Percy pero aun siendo un pensamiento ruin y mezquino no podían evitar pensar que si hubiera sido otro de ellos llorarían la muerte muchísimo más, Percy era el más alejado de la familia, y solía menospreciarlos al considerarlos inferiores, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no lo extrañaran y lloraran, al final era un hijo y un hermano más, un Weasley más, y los Weasley pese a todo eran unidos.

Fleur y Bill llegaron en recién entrado a mercado, coche mágico, lo que le permitía volar y hacía los viajes más cortos. Habían tomado ese medio de transporte por el prominente vientre que portaba Fleur, Ginny cuando vio a su cuñada no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el vientre de ésta, inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su todavía plano vientre, y pensar que dentro de poco ella también sentiría a su bebé, ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ginny?- Preguntó Fleur con su típico acento francés.

\- Olvídalo, Fleur, hoy está rara, no sé qué es lo que le pasa.- Dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina y llevándose a su nuera hacia el salón.

Los nervios de Ginny aumentaron cuando fuera de la casa escuchó "plop" consecutivos. A pesar de los nervios de Ginny la comida familiar fue un éxito, el pequeño Scorpius se había quedado una vez más con la señora Tutty, a pesar de las protestas de Molly acerca de no ver casi nunca a su nieto, cuando Ginny vio que su hermano Fred se comía la última cucharada del postre, comprendió que el momento de anunciar las novedades, una de ellas algo tardía, había llegado.

-¡Buf!, estoy lleno.- Dijo Charlie frotándose el estómago, mientras se recostaba en su silla.

-Va a ir siendo hora de ir a casa, ¿no crees, Fleur?- Preguntó Bill mirando cariñosamente a su mujer, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡ESPERAD!- Gritó Ginny al ver que los gemelos ya se habían levantado.- No podéis iros… yo… tengo algo que deciros…-

Molly la miró fijamente.- ¿Por fin me dirás lo que te pasa, cielo?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza gacha al sentir como sus ojos se iban empañando.- Es un hombre, lo que te tiene así, ¿verdad?- Volvió a preguntar Molly, mirándola con una mirada comprensiva.

-Sí, mamá.-

-Genial, ¿a quién tenemos que matar?, porque acabamos de crear nuevos productos para la tienda que debemos probar.- Dijo George, dándole un codazo a su hermano mientras ambos tronaban los nudillos.

-No vais a matar a nadie, dejad de decir tonterías.- Gruñó Ginny, Hermione la miró desde el su sitio al final de la mesa, con gesto de preocupación, sabía que los Weasley se tomarían la noticia como si alguien hubiera muerto, sólo le quedaba darle su apoyo incondicional a su amiga.

-¿Por qué podemos matar a ese rufián? Ha osado tocarte, debe ser castigado.- Dijo Charlie, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Ginny ya harta de todas las tonterías que decían sus hermanos, decidió soltarlo sin más.- No vais a matar a nadie por el simple hecho de que no queréis dejar a mi bebé huérfano.- Tras esa declaración todo quedó en silencio, no se escuchaba ni el canto de los pájaros.

-Cariño, ¿quién es el padre de esa criatura?- Preguntó esta vez el señor Weasley, Ginny lo miró y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla al ver la decepción reflejada en la cara de sus padres.

Bajó la mirada y en un susurro dijo el nombre de su enamorado.- Blaise Zabini.-

-Dime que te violó, que te forzó, que estabas borracha, ¡DIMELO GINNY!- Gritó Ronald rojo de la rabia, Ginny alzó la mirada para mirar a su hermano que desconcierto y rabia, no iba a permitir que lo insultaran así.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ronald?, no te voy a mentir, estoy embarazada de Blaise Zabini, el amigo de Draco Malfoy.- Aquello último fue echarle más leña al fuego.- ¿Qué me violó, o que estaba borracha? No. Lo siento Ron, pero cuando eso pasó, estaba en mis cabales. Estoy enamorada de él.- Lo próximo que sintió Ginny, fue el tremendo bofetón que su hermano le había dado.

-Eres una zorra.- Le dijo con rencor.

-Ron, yo tampoco apruebo esta situación, pero no te voy a consentir que le pongas una mano encima a mi hermana como lo acabas de hacer.- Dijo Bill, que se había levantado de su asiento y se había interpuesto entre sus dos hermanos menores.

-¡ESTÁ CON UN MORTÍFAGO!, ¡ESA TRAIDORA ESTÁ CON UN ASESINO Y ADEMÁS ESTÁ ORGULLOSA DE ELLO!-

-Claro que estoy orgullosa de él, Ronald, porque Blaise es un hombre que ha sabido retractarse de sus errores, de pagarlos y saber vivir con ellos. Y para tú información nunca formó parte de los mortífagos, si estaba vinculado a ellos era por su madre. Te exijo que no lo acuses de algo que no sabes si es cierto.- No pudo evitar una carcajada irónica.- Pero claro si es lo que siempre haces, incluso lo hiciste con tu mejor amigo, ¿Por qué no con un desconocido?-

-No te atrevas a mencionar a Harry después de hacerle esto, nunca te perdonaré esto y espero por tu bien, y el de ese bastardo que llevas que no te arrepientas de ir por ahí revolcándote con ese asqueroso mortífago.- Después simplemente se desapareció, sin siquiera esperar a Hermione.

Ginny miró al resto de su familia y lo que vio destrozó su corazón, Fleur se notaba incómoda ante esa situación pero intentaba darle apoyo a su marido que simplemente negaba con la cabeza, Fred y George estaban cabizbajos y con el ceño fruncido, Charlie estaba cruzado de brazos mirándola intentando descifrar si estaba hechizada o algo por el estilo, pero lo que más la destrozó fue ver a su madre llorando desconsoladamente mientras que su padre intentaba darle algún consuelo al mismo tiempo que él intentaba asimilar la noticia. No soportándolo más entró dentro de la casa en dirección a su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Le había prometido a Blaise que ese mismo día se mudaría con él, y al parecer nadie en esa casa la iba a retener. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, dio permiso a la persona para entrar. Hermione entró y fue directa a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Hey!, no debes alterarte, le hace mal.- Dijo posando una mano en su vientre plano.- Has sido muy valiente, Ginny, yo no creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.- Dijo con pesar a sabiendas de que ella prefirió vivir en la mentira a afrontar la verdad por miedo a ser repudiada por sus seres queridos.

-¿Qué haré ahora sin ellos, Hermione?, ¡son mi familia! ¿Has visto cómo me ha tratado Ron?, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lo soportas!-

-Sabes lo impulsivo que es a veces.- Dijo Hermione no muy segura.- ¿Te irás con él?-

Ginny asintió mientras seguía llorando.- Sí, él, él está feliz por el bebé, y me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él.- Sonrió irónica.- Que remedio, ¿eh?, viendo la situación allí abajo.-

Hermione no aguanto callar más, y sintió que debía aligerar la pena de su amiga haciéndola saber su más profundo secreto.- Ginny, debes saber algo. Yo… cuando terminé Hogwarts, en la fiesta de graduación… bueno sabes que desaparecí, pues bien, lo que paso fue que, yo… me acosté con Malfoy… y eso no es todo, Scorpius es su hijo.-


	18. Chapter 18

**G** inny se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando digerir la noticia, mientras que Hermione la miraba sentada desde la cama comiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo, esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes?- Preguntó Ginny exaltada.

-Yo… bueno… siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo, no era algo que me hubiera gustado contarte.-

-¿Y mi hermano sabe esto?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- No, él sabe que yo estuve con alguien pero no que ese alguien es Malfoy.- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Mi hermano sabe que ese hijo no es suyo y aun así se hace cargo de él?- Preguntó Ginny entre sorprendida y recelosa.- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma bestia que hace menos de 10 minutos me estaba gritando zorra por estar con alguien a quien considera "enemigo"?- Preguntó poniendo entre comilla la última palabra.- Hermione, ¿cómo es Scorpius?-

Hermione la miró confundida sin saber a qué se refería.- Ginny, sabes cómo es Scorpius, lo has visto muchas veces.- Ginny negó con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabes que no es así, en realidad sólo he visto al niño 2 veces en estos 2 años, cuando nació y cuando cumplió su primer año.- Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione en la cama.- No entiendo por qué pero siempre que hay alguna comida o fiesta familiar, nunca venís con él.- Ginny posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.- Ronald lo esconde, Hermione.-

-Merlín, Ginny tienes razón, en cuanto a cómo es Scorp, que te puedo decir, es igual que su padre, pelo platinado, ojos grises, piel muy clara… que se yo, supongo que Ronald es demasiado despistado como para encontrarle un parecido con Malfoy, o puede que no haya querido encontrárselo, que sé yo.-

-Hermione, yo no te voy a juzgar te entiendo perfectamente, Malfoy siempre ha sido una persona ruin y déspota, se ha reído infinidad de veces de mi familia, ¿pero contigo? Eras su saco de boxeo personal, digamos que Malfoy no tenía muchos votos a su favor como para que fueras con cantos de alegría para decirle que iba a tener a su hijo.-

-Él mostró interés por el bebé, pero quien sabe sino era para utilizarlo a favor de su familia.-

-Sí, puede que sea la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos pero no me fío mucho de los Malfoy, pero Hermione él es su padre y si tiene parentesco no te confundas, Ronald lo odia por encima de todas las cosas y puede hacerle daño.-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- No, él lo quiere, me lo ha dicho, y se preocupa por él, y Ginny nos vamos a casar, ayer me pidió matrimonio.- Dijo mirando a su amiga a los ojos en busca de algo de aprobación.

-No creo que un matrimonio con mi hermano sea algo favorable para ti Hermione. Contra todo lo que la gente piensa, yo creo que no deberíais estar juntos, es algo parecido a lo mío con Harry, nos conocíamos demasiado y nos tratábamos como hermanos desde hacía demasiado tiempo, también esperamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, eso creó que ambos nos hiciéramos especulaciones de lo que sería nuestra relación y cuando empezamos a salir ambos nos llevamos una decepción. Creo que es lo que te pasa con mi hermano, lo idealizas demasiado, no quieres ver lo obvio, y lo obvio es que se ha vuelto alguien arrogante, con ínfulas de ser una persona superior a los demás, es un cretino y un cínico, todo el mundo lo ve, a raíz de su fama se ha transformado en una persona en la que no se puede confiar, así que Hermione al igual que te digo que no te puedes fiar de Malfoy por todo el pasado que nos une, también te digo que mi hermano ahora mismo no es alguien bueno y de confianza.- Hermione reflexionó sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho mientras ella terminaba de hacer sus maletas para comenzar una nueva vida.

Ella había visto como Malfoy interactuaba con Scorpius, ¿cómo una persona por muy mezquina que fuera iba a fingir un afecto semejante? Claro, que Ginny no sabía nada de su encuentro con Malfoy en el parque; y luego estaba su opinión sobre su propio hermano, Ronald no había cambiado tanto, ¿o sí? Al menos ella lo veía igual que antes, miro su anillo de compromiso y frunció el ceño tenía muchas dudas y muy pocas respuestas.

Lavender Brown iba de aquí para allá en su departamento, decorando, organizando, y cocinando, su precioso Won-Won o Ronnie Boo, a él no le gustaba que lo llamara así pero ella lo seguía haciendo sobre todo cuando él no estaba presente, le había dicho que hoy iría a visitarla y ella loca de alegría se puso a organizar todo para que fuera una velada muy romántica, con suerte hoy le diría lo que soñaba cada noche, que por fin había dejado a Hermione Granger para estar con ella.

Mientras esparcía pétalos de rosa por la habitación se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin velas aromáticas, como mujer femenina detallista y coqueta no podía permitir que en su velada faltara velas aromáticas, por lo que lo más sensato era ir al Callejón Diagon en busca de unas cuantas para la idílica velada y muchísimas más para las siguientes citas para su Won-Won, desde que había dejado el trabajo en Corazón de Bruja se dedicaba a tiempo completo a su amado, ella vivía por y para él, puede que sonase enfermizo pero tras la guerra él era lo único que le quedaba, sus padres la rechazaron después de que Greyback la atacara, su amigos cuando dejó el trabajo poco a poco fueron dejándole de hablar, Ronald era su soporte, su salvavidas y si tenía que renunciar a mil cosas incluso a respirar, por él lo haría sin dudarlo.

Lavender era totalmente dependiente de Ronald Weasley, incluso era él quien ahora la abastecía económicamente, aunque eso no era totalmente cierto, Ronald se aprovechaba de las dos mujeres con las que compartía su vida, al quedarse sin trabajo Lavender, Ronald le daba dinero pero no el suyo propio sino el que compartía con Hermione para la manutención de Scorp y el pago de los gastos del apartamento. Su dinero estaba bien guardado en una cuenta privada en Gringotts de la que nadie sabía su existencia.

Al caminar por tan famosa calle, Lavender vio un gran tumulto de gente, en el que incluso se encontraban periodistas ansiosos por sacar fotos y recibir algún tipo de noticia de parte de quien quiera que se encontrase tras todo ese gentío, Lav se dijo a sí mismo que no debía de acercarse, que debía darse prisa si quería tenerlo todo perfectamente preparado para cuando su gran amor llegase. Pero una llama que creyó apagada desde hace mucho se reavivó, su espíritu de reportera, de cotilla, de periodista de prensa rosa la inclinaba cada vez más a averiguar el porqué del alboroto. Aquello que la hacía sentir tan bien y viva, terminó por ganar a la urgencia de las velas, ahora olvidadas en algún rincón de su mente y se acercó con paso suave. Se abrió paso a través de la gente consiguiendo poco a poco llegar a las primeras filas, debía reconocer que se sentía mareada y con sensación de asfixia por la conglomeración de gente, ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan famosa como para conseguir este alboroto?, hizo un gran esfuerzo por conseguir llegar al otro lado, donde los flashes no la aturdieran, la gente no la agobiara y sobre todo donde la dejaran respirar, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo acostumbrada a esto, incluso competía contra otros reporteros por conseguir una exclusiva pero ahora estaba totalmente desentrenada, siguió haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, fue entonces cuando un hombre de unos dos metros y con claro sobrepeso la empujó de mala manera y acabó yendo a parar al suelo rasguñándose las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, no pudo evitar emitir un grito por la sorpresa y el ardor de los arañazos, ¡maldito gordo! Exclamaba furiosa Lavender para sí misma. Intentó levantarse con algo de esfuerzo pero de pronto se sintió liviana, no fue porque se fuera a desmayar sino por las manos fuertes que le agarraban ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una voz con un pronunciado acento ruso, talvez búlgaro. Lavender alzó la mirada y observó al hombre que se tomó la molestia de ayudarla y entonces comprendió el porqué de tanto alboroto. Viktor Krum estaba frente a ella, el chico había cambiado si bien ya no era tan musculoso como lo recordaba, tenía un nivel de masa corporal ideal para que cualquier mujer se derritiera por estar entre sus brazos, su pelo había crecido y el flequillo le caía sobre la cara con gracia haciéndolo ver más atractivo. Sus brillantes ojos azules resultaban cautivadores tanto que Lavender se perdió momentáneamente en ellos, el chico era precioso. El muchacho la escaneó buscando algún tipo herida mayor al no recibir respuesta, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente preocupado, si ella estaba allí debía ser una admiradora y él se preocupaba por sus seguidores, sobre todo si eran belleza como la que tenía delante.

-Oh, sí, que vergüenza, yo… gracias.- Dijo Lavender colorada. Los fotógrafos no daban de sí al hacer tantas fotos, sería el notición de la semana.- Gracias por su ayuda señor Krum, debo irme.- Dijo Lavender presurosa al recordar las velas. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y Krum se quedó mirando por donde la joven se había ido, le sonaba de algo, pero no podía identificar de qué, pero sin duda estaba seguro que recordaría a alguien tan bello y delicado. Su entrenador lo llamó malhumorado y sus compañeros de equipo y amigos se burlaban de él, diciendo que era una nena enamorada, pero a él le daba completamente igual, esa rubia seguía en su cabeza.


	19. Chapter 19

Lavender esperaba ansiosa a su querido Won-Won, hacia un par de horas que había vuelto de comprar las velas y ya tenía todo casi listo, sólo quedaba cambiarse y ponerse muy mona para el hombre al que amaba.

Fue a la habitación al fondo del pasillo que compartían ocasionalmente cuando el pelirrojo encontraba la manera de quedarse con ella una o dos noches. Frente a su armario miraba con el ceño fruncido la ropa colgada en él, debía escoger algo que fuera digno para una velada romántica con su Won-Won, comenzó a pasar las perchas con su varita indecisa en cada prenda de ropa que sacaba, la moda le encantaba era otra de sus debilidades, le apasionaba poder combinar la ropa infinidad de veces, coger un pantalón de mezclilla y hacer infinidad de modelos sin que hubiera similitud con el anterior. Se decantó con un vestido corto, corte por encima de la rodilla, ajustado, forrado con encaje, era de media manda y escote redondo, le encantaba el color burdeos de ese vestido le recordaba a su casa de Hogwarts.

Lo sacó del armario y su mirada pasó por el vestido que estaba colgado junto a éste, tiempo atrás fue su favorito era negro, corto, con vuelo, por encima de las rodillas de manga corta, atado al cuello y con la espalda completamente al aire. Pero ahora sólo era un adorno en su guardarropa, nada tenía que ver el que el vestido fuese de otra temporada sino por las horribles cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, había sobrevivido a la guerra sí, pero con horribles consecuencias, al principio estuvieron por todo su cuerpo, allí donde esa bestia puso sus manos dejando dolorosas huellas.

Greyback era un hombre lobo, y hasta donde la medimagia conocía las heridas realizadas por uno no tenían cura. Debía dar gracias que pudieron cicatrizar y las más leves incluso sanar, aunque con ello tuviera que tomar pociones que hicieran de su metabolismo una mierda, nada importaba con tal de volver a ser lo que fue antes de la guerra, por eso no podía concebir la idea de que su Ronnie Boo la abandonara, perderlo a él significaba perder a una parte de sí misma con la que no se veía con el valor de hacer frente. Tres años después de la guerra mágica y ella todavía no se aceptaba como era ahora, se había acostumbrado a ver las cicatrices en su cuerpo pero jamás se acostumbraría a la idea de que formaban parte de ella.

Ginny había terminado sus maletas y estaba lista para irse de la casa que fue su hogar desde que nació. No se aparecería dentro de la casa, en la soledad y refugio de su habitación, se iría de esa casa por la puerta y habiéndoles dicho adiós a sus padres, si es que todavía se encontraban en la casa.

Con un Wirgandium Leviosa sus maletas levitaron y la siguieron escaleras abajo. Molly y Arthur Weasley estaba en completo silencio, sentados en la sala de su hogar, sin todavía poder creer que su pequeña hija se fuera a ir con un hombre al que consideraban de poca confianza por su pasado, además de que estaba embarazada de éste. Escucharon pasos aproximarse y ambos elevaron la vista hacia esa persona, automáticamente su corazón se rompió más si eso era posible.

Ginny miró a sus padres.- Me voy.- Dijo con simpleza. Arthur miró al suelo asintiendo con la cabeza y Molly se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo mi vida, podemos darte el refugio y amor que siempre te hemos dado, también para ese bebé, es mi nieto y lo voy a adorar, sólo por favor Ginebra no te vayas con ese hombre, no sabes qué intenciones puede tener o si detrás de vuestra relación se esconden un mar de mentiras para usarte con algún fin que desconocemos, por favor Ginny quédate.- Dijo Molly completamente desesperada. Ginny bajó sus maletas y se acercó a su madre agarrándole la cara con ambas manos haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Mamá, si no estuviera al cien por ciento segura de esto, ten por seguro que no lo haría, nadie me obliga mamá, y quiero hacerlo, esto no significa que voy a olvidarme de vosotros, si todavía soy bien recibida ten por seguro que no notaréis mi ausencia vendré todos los días. Os quiero, muchísimo lo habéis dado todo por mí, te enfrentaste a Bellatrix Lentrange por mí, sé que creéis que Blaise es una mala elección, pero es mi elección y hasta el momento no me he arrepentido de esto, sé que sonará mal y que debí decíroslo antes, pero estamos juntos desde mi último año de Hogwarts y siempre me ha demostrado que me quiere, a su manera pero lo hace, él no me hará daño mamá. Si me voy no es por revelarme, es por él me lo pidió, quiere formar parte de mi embarazo y no perderse nada, y es algo que yo le he concedido, no pretendo que lo entendáis ahora pero sé que cuando lo asimiléis las cosas serán más fáciles.- Madre e hija se abrazaron.- Quiero pediros que intentéis comprenderme y que llegado el momento toleraréis la presencia de Blaise en mi vida.- Miró a ambos a los ojos y dándoles un beso y un fuerte abrazo se fue a su nuevo hogar, dónde la esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

Crookshanks observaba al bebé de su humana desde lo alto del mueble del salón, el pequeño rubio estaba jugando en el parque que su madre había instalado para él. Crookshanks observaba atentamente el objeto brillante que el humano tenía entre sus manos, lo quería. Poniéndose en posición de ataque el gato saltó con agilidad y experiencia hasta estar dentro del parque, el bebé lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y escondió el objeto entre sus manos tras su espalda. El gato empezó a ronronear y acercarse poco a poco mientras se restregaba por el pequeño, Scorpius agarraba la moneda cada vez con más fuerza ese gato era un zalamero y no se fiaba ni un pelo de él. Crookshanks sabía perfectamente cuál era la debilidad del niño por lo que se sentó frente a éste y con su peludo rabo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies descalzos, el niño automáticamente empezó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Poco a poco el niño fue deshaciendo el agarre hasta que la moneda cayó de sus mano el hábil felino fue a cogerlo justo cuando Hermione ingresaba a la pequeña sala buscando el origen de tanto alboroto.

-Crookshanks, deja en paz a Scorp.- Dijo aproximándose a ambos y tomando a su bebé en brazos.- Es un gato malo, ¿verdad?- El niño asintió poniendo expresión desvalida, como un cachorro abandonado.- Ve a comer Crook acabo de rellenar tu cuenco con croquetas de atún y salmón.- Al felino se le iluminaron sus amarillentos ojos y con paso coqueto se dirigió a la cocina.- Problema resuelto, ¿quiere volver al parque o vamos al parque?- El pequeño señaló su parque de juegos.- Muy bien.- Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla lo bajó y se quedó unos segundos observándolo.- ¿Qué hago Scorp? Mi cabeza es un caos, y verte el otro día con Malfoy me atormenta cada vez más.- fijó su mirada en el suelo y se encontró con el objeto de la discordia entre infante y felino, lo cogió y examinó con mirada analítica comprendiendo de inmediato de lo que se trataba.- Así que por esto querías ir el otro día al parque y todo era una casualidad, ¿eh?- El niño la miraba con cara inocente como si el asunto no fuera con él.- ¿Por qué narices te la daría sino quisiera tener contacto contigo?

Pansy descansaba después de un día agotador en el laboratorio y en su consulta, hoy había sometido a los Longbotom, su caso principal, a la primera sesión con la poción para recordar y había sido dura, muy dura había conectado su mente a la de sus paciente para ver a qué se enfrentaba, el resultado había sido que los tres pacientes y medimaga había acabado teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Ellos por revivir tan fatídica noche y ella al creer que tenía cerradas viejas heridas que dejaron los mortífagos que claramente seguían punzantes y sangrantes. Pansy debía admitir que ellos habían tenido una crisis leve, a la que se le fue de las manos fue a ella, debía aprender a cerrar su mente a esos recuerdos para la próxima sesión. Suspiró y vio su teléfono móvil junta ella en el pollo de la bañera lo pensó brevemente y decidió sacarse el estrés poniendo nervioso a Longbottom, se hizo una foto y rápidamente la mandó.

 _"El agua está estupenda, un baño caliente, aromático y relajante es lo ideal después de un día agotador…"_

Neville recibió el mensaje mientras estaba cenando con unos amigos entre los que se encontraban Hanna Abbot, Dean Thomas o Seamus Finnigan, el resto eran colegas del ministerio o de Hogwarts.  
Neville sintió la ya conocida vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, disculpandose con el resto de comensales sacó el teléfono y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje no miró quien lo mandaba pero en cuanto lo abrió tuvo que tragar duro y juraría que todo color en su rostro se había evaporado. Una vez más Parkinson le enviaba fotos subidas de tono y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

-Oye Neville, ¿por qué tan pálido? Ni que hubieras visto una acromántula.- Dijo Seamus en tono burlón. Neville esbozó una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza quitandole importancia al asunto, rápidamente respondió el mensaje.

"¿Se puede saber que rayos estás pensando? No son horas de que mandes ese tipo de fotos, de hecho ninguna hora es apropiada para esas fotos, estoy cenando con unos amigos, ¿acaso quieres que la vean?" Mandó el mensaje y no tardó en recibir respuesta.

"Sinceramente me da igual que los puritanos de tus amigos vean una pierna y una mano, es algo que todo el mundo ve 😪 pero si tú crees que eso es atrevido allá tú... ¿cena con amigos? No será por lo divertido que eres..." Cuando Neville vio el mensaje se quedó anonadado, estaba loca, definitivamente estaba rematadamente loca.  
"Sí, cena con amigos. Y creo que tu y yo tenemos perspectivas diferentes de cómo pasar el rato y divertirnos" Neville no se daba cuenta pero el resto de la gente sentada en aquella mesa no dejaba de mirarlo al ver con la velocidad que escribía y que parecía entre nervioso y furioso. Dean que estaba sentado a su lado más de una vez intentó asomarse para ver el motivo de tanto alboroto pero Neville se apartaba de él a gran velocidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Neville?- Preguntó Hanna la cual ocupaba el asiento frente a él.  
\- Sí tío, ¿es alguna chati?- Preguntó Seamus, en tono sugerente.  
\- ¡NO!- Dijo Neville más alto y nervioso de lo que pretendía.- No es nada sólo era mi abuela preguntando si iría a verla este fin de semana, tenía que contestar rápido, es una mujer muy impaciente.- El resto asintió no muy convencido pero pronto volvieron a sus conversaciones a excepción de Hanna que lo miraba fijamente sin creerse nada de lo que había dicho, estaba segura de que hablaba con una mujer.

Neville miró por última vez el móvil y vio que la morena le había contestado.

"Tienes razón mi concepto de diversión es mucho más... productivo y exhaustivo...👅👅"

Neville apago el teléfono y suspiró brevemente, aquella mujer lo acabaría matando de un ataque de nervios.

¡Otro capítulo más! Espero que os esté gustado, ¿Os está gustando el transcurso de la historia?, ¿Qué queréis que pase ahora?, y lo más importantes ¿sentís que los personajes (TODOS) son acorde a cómo los conocemos? Porque intento darles una esencia semejante pero creo que me quedo corta.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna buscaba por toda la mansión a Theo sin éxito alguno, acababa de llegar del trabajo, ella era naturalista y se encargaba de descubrir y defender a especies de criaturas mágicas que todo el mundo creía inexistentes, fue un auténtico shock para todo el mundo mágico cuando ella demostró la existencia de los narggles.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su novio con la esperanza de verlo allí pero sin resultado alguno, una pequeña torre de papeles y pergaminos sobre el escritorio llamaron su atención. La curiosidad pudo con ella y dejando la puerta entreabierta se aproximó al escritorio, cogió una carpeta pero no llegó a abrirla cuando vio que debajo de ella se encontraba una foto de Hermione. Nunca en los tres últimos años había querido inmiscuirse en el caso, consideraba que no debía entrometerse por lazo afectivo que la unía a Hermione pero si echaba un vistazo tampoco pasaría nada.

Con cada carpeta que abría su rostro se contraía cada vez más frunciendo el ceño. Aquellos documentos significaban el fin para Hermione Granger, también había archivos contra Ronald Weasley acusándolo de maltrato doméstico, malversación de fondos, maltrato infantil, robo... La mayoría implicaban a Ron pero en muchos de ellos el nombre de Hermione Granger también aparecía. Aquello era suficiente para que Hermione y Ron se pudrieran en Azkaban.

Luna sabía mejor que nadie que su amiga había obrado mal, pero no creía que mereciera ir a prisión, con una demanda para conseguir una custodia compartida y abrirle los ojos sobre quién era verdaderamente Ronald Weasley hubiera bastado, ¿pero esto? No había necesidad de enviarla a Azkaban por cosas que estaba segura eran obra de Ron. Vio pasar a un puñado de narggles sobrevolar su cabeza se sentía confusa, no sabía que hacer cerrando los ojos con fuerza agarró su varita y susurró un Incendio apuntando a la torre de papeles.

-Luna...- Luna sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba al escuchar la voz de Theo, no le hacía falta mirarlo para saber que estaba dolido y furioso.- ¿Cómo has podido?- Luna negó con la cabeza no queriendo mirarle.- Acabas de destruir todo mi trabajo, ¿en qué pensabas?-

-En que no podía permitir que Hermione fuera a Azkaban, Theo es mi amiga, entiéndelo por favor.- Respondió Luna dándose la vuelta y mirando a Theo a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que ahora tenían un tono más oscuro señal de que estaba furioso.

-¿Y por eso tienes que destrozar todo el trabajo que me ha costado meses reunir? Me juraste mirándome a los ojos que no nos inmiscuiríamos en los asuntos de nuestros amigos, me juraste que nuestra relación no se vería afectada por sus problemas. Todo era mentira.-

-No Theo, yo te amo por sobre todas las cosas, tu me veías cuando nadie lo hacía y pusiste todo tu empeño porque mi padre no muriera, me has dado todo, la culpa es mía y lo acepto, pero no puedo permitir, por mucho que Hermione se haya equivocado, que vaya a prisión injustamente.-

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo merece?- Apuntó a las cenizas sobre el escritorio.- Todo eso eso era un trabajo constante, arduas investigaciones que tú acabas de tirar por la borda, ¿qué debo hacer ahora, Luna?, ¿entregarte ante el Wizengamot?-

Luna cabizbaja contestó.-Debes hacer lo que es justo y consideres necesario.-

Theo se paseó por toda la sala furioso, estirándose el pelo con la manos como si quisiera arrancárselo.-¡ Sabes que nunca haría eso!, ¡ me volvería loco de saberte en ese infierno!, ¡antes me echaría yo toda la culpa!- Se tiró en el sofá de cuero sintiéndose devastado.- ¿Por qué Luna, por qué?-

-Lo siento.- Musitó ella, Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no me vale, después de esto ¿cómo quieres que confíe en ti?-

Ambos derramaban lágrimas amargas.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- Preguntó Luna.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no podemos estar juntos mientras los problemas entre Draco y Granger sigan, somos demasiado cercanos a ellos y no podemos pensar con objetividad, ahí está la prueba.- Dijo apuntando al escritorio con una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa irónica.

-Recogeré mis cosas y me iré a casa de mi padre.-

-No tienes por qué hacer eso, esta es tu casa, la compré para ti, soy yo el que se va, al menos por unos días.- Se levantó y salió de la sala para después hacerlo de la mansión. Luna se quedó en el mismo sitio mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada por la que había salido Theo, recordando los últimos sucesos y las consecuencias que habían tenido sus actos. A su lado un pequeño Chuflin se aparecía a su lado y abrazaba su pierna, era un especie de hada que se sentía atraída por los corazones rotos.

Lavender despertaba en su cama con una sonrisa, alargó el brazo por el lado contrario de la cama al suyo buscando a su amante. Cuando no lo encontró se incorporó sobre sus codos abriendo pesadamente los ojos y diciendo el ceño, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el baño, así que extrañada se levantó y para cubrir su desnudez se puso una bata que había sobre la silla del tocador. Cuando entró en la sala sonrió al verle mirar hacia un punto fijo de la pared, dicha sonrisa no le duró mucho cuando vio que en una mano cargaba una copa de coñac.

-¿Ronnie?- Él la miró despectivamente, sus ojos sólo reflejaban el odio que emergía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

\- Te he dicho millones de veces ¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES RONNIE!- Furioso tiró la copa contra la pared causando que se hiciera añicos. Lavender se sobresaltó al verlo tan furioso.

-¿ Qu-qué te pasa, amor?- Dijo compungida.

\- Que estoy harto de ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.- Harto. Eres una puta que no tuvo ningún problema en ser la otra eras un objeto que poseer cuando Hermione no me daba lo que quería, tendrás futuro como striper.-

-Yo... Yo no... No lo entiendo, nosotros estábamos bien este fin de semana.-

\- Oh, sí, eso. Era la última probadita, la despedida si lo prefieres, al final seré el único hombre que se atreva a beneficiarse con ese cuerpo deforme. Pero se acabó, te dejo y te recomiendo que recojas los cuatro trapos baratos que tienes en el armario porque este departamento debe estar desalojado para los nuevos dueños para antes de la 1 de la tarde.- Aquello dejo sin aire a Lavender.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero si este piso es mío.-

-No, Lav-Lav yo no recuerdo eso, lo que recuerdo es a ti firmando un documento oficial en el que me cedías todos tus bienes.- Dijo burlonamente para después reírse de la cara pálida y demacrada de Lavender.

\- ¡Pero yo te amo!- Dijo Lavender desesperada.

-¡Pero yo te amo!- La imitó despectivamente Ronald.- Bueno, eso te enseñará que debes amar, querida, porque tu ya no eres humana, eres un despojo deforme y ahora indigente.- Le sonrió y se fue a la chimenea para desaparecer por ella dejando a una destrozada mujer en la sala.

Ginny llevaba tres días en la mansión Zabini, durante ese periodo de tiempo no había podido deshacer sus maletas los dos primero por culpa de cierto moreno que no la dejaba salir de la cama y el día anterior se encargó de enseñarle la mansión personalmente y ciertos rincones muy interesantes. Por ello como venganza Ginny había amenazado al padre de su hijo con dormir en el sofá si no la ayudaba a organizar sus cosas. Obviamente Blaise casi se ahoga de la risa cuando escuchó la amenaza y le contestó que si le negaba su lugar en la cama se iría a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en la mansión, sin embargo la pelirroja fue más astuta y le debatió diciendo que si era necesario iría habitación por habitación lanzando Bombardas con tal de que durmiera en el sofá.

Blaise no quiso arriesgarse y ambos estaban organizando y deshaciendo los bultos de la chica.

Ginny ordenaba cuidadosamente su ropa para colocarla en su nuevo y enorme armario, cuando escuchó escandalosas carcajadas. Salió del ves5idor y vio a su novio doblarse sobre sí mismo a causa del ataque de risa.

\- ¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa?-

-No sabía esta faceta tuya.- Dijo mostrándole un marco de fotos y volviendo a desternillarse. Ginny observó la foto y rodó los ojos mientras su cara tomaba el color de su pelo.

-Eres un imbécil que lo sepas.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando lejos de él.

\- Oh vamos, no te pongas así mi diosa pelirroja, era una broma pero entiende que nunca te había visto así, sueles ser sexy e imponente además en la foto eres una niña.- Ginny miró la foto mientras se dejaba abrazar por el moreno, en la foto sólo estaba ella y salía haciendo una mueca graciosa.

\- Ginny miró la foto mientras se dejaba abrazar por el moreno, en la foto sólo estaba ella y salía haciendo una mueca graciosa

-Acaba de convertirse en mi foto favorita.- Dijo Blaise mientras la colocaba en el centro de la cómoda, soltó otra carcajada cuando sintió un codazo de su leona de fuego en las costillas.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la sala jugando con Scorpius cuando escuchó picotazos en la ventana cuando miró vio que una lechuza esperaba porque le abrieran.

La castaña abrió y el animal entró volando hasta posarse sobre la mesa de café y tiró la carta, Hermione la acarició y le ofreció agua y alguna golosina, intrigada al no conocer a la lechuza leyó la nota.

Te espero en el parque frente a la estación de King's cross, te estaré esperando frente al estanque de patos, espero verte a la 10:30 de la mañana.

La nota no iba firmada pero tenía una ligera idea de quién podía ser por el tipo de letra.

El lunes por la noche Daphne y Harry habían quedado para seguir conociendo el mundo muggle, Harry estaba encantado con volver a ver a la preciosa rubia, y Daphne se subía a las paredes de los nervios por encontrar un atuendo adecuado.

Hoy Harry la llevaría a bailar a una discoteca muggle le había dicho que se arreglara pero no demasiado, eso la había dejado muy confusa, ¿qué debía ponerse? Si no era algo formal debía descartar un atuendo largo de gala, rebuscó por todo su guardarropa hasta encontrar algo que a su juicio no era formal.

Una blusa de tirantes holgada de color marrón y unos pantalones de cintura alta palazzo blancos, acompañados de unos zapatos de tacón negro. Decidió escoger unos pendientes sencillos que no destacaran mucho, se maquilló los ojos con un marrón ahumado y un pintalabios rojo que hacía resaltar sus gruesos labios. Se perfumó y admiró en el espejo sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, incluso podría pasar por muggle si se lo propusiera.


	21. Chapter 21

De nuevo Harry Potter se encontraba frente a la puerta del lujoso departamento de Daphne para llevarla a una cita en el mundo muggle. Todavía se asombraba del interés que la rubia ponía a las escasas y torpes explicaciones que él le daba sobre la sencilla forma de vida muggle.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más ansioso se ponía por verla, por fin la rubia le abrió la puerta y como siempre lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-Hola, pasa por favor, todavía no termino.- Se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pasara.

Harry admiró el lugar, era la primera vez que pasaba y pudo notar en cada rincón la elegancia y el dinero con el que estaba decorado.

Ante él podía ver un bonito salón a doble altura los colores iba desde el beige a un marrón suave que contrastaba con el marrón grisáceo del enorme sofá. Al fondo se podía aprecias una mesa de comedor en la que cogían bastantes comensales.

-Espera aquí.- Dijo refiriéndose al sofá.- Estás en tu casa.- Ambos empezaban a desear que esa afirmación fuera una realidad.

Harry la vio subir por las escaleras y se dispuso a curiosear el lugar, vio marcos de fotos, Daphne con una muchacha castaña, Astoria Greengrass, otra con sus padres, con Malfoy, Zabini, Nott... La última llamó su atención, en ella salían posando Daphne y Pansy en un acantilado ambas bronceadas y sonriendo sería una foto normal si la otra muchacha no fuera la siempre seria, gruñona y quisquillosa Parkinson.

Harry supo entonces que las amistades entre serpientes no eran tan frívola como él las imaginaba ni como el mundo mágico las describía.

Escuchó los tacones de Daphne bajar la escalera y se giró para recibirla con una sonrisa.

\- No sé que te habrás hecho pero estas más hermosa que hace cinco minutos.- Se aproximó al pie de la escalera para ayudarla a bajar, despues besó su mano y mejilla.

-¡Qué adulador, señor Potter!- Dijo sonriendo divertida con mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Harry se encogió de hombros.- Uno hace lo que puede.- Dijo solemnemente haciendo reír a Daphne.

-¿Nos vamos? Supongo que me llevarás a cenar antes de ir a esa docoteca.-

\- No me gusta corregir a una bella dama pero es "discoteca", y por supuesto que te llevaré a cenar.- Le ofreció su brazo y Daphne lo tomó encantada.

Salieron del departamento y bajaron a la calle donde comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada más próxima al mundo muggle.

Harry una vez más la paseó por las calles del Londres muggle. Llegaron a un rústico restaurante italiano y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena con una agradable conversación llena de risas y roces de manos.

Daphne nunca se había encontrado en una situación igual, Harry era tierno y tímido todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada con sus anteriores citas y novios; ellos solían ser indiferentes y todo se reducía a lo mismo: su cuerpo, ya fuera para mostrarla como un trofeo por su belleza o por sexo, alguno había intentado ser detallista pero una vez que Daphne daba el "sí" ellos se volvían indiferentes. Por ello sentía que la compañía e interés de Potter era como estar en el paraíso y sólo podía desear internamente que aquello prosperara hasta convertirse en algo duradero y sincero.

Cogidos de la mano abandonaron el restaurante y por fin llegaron a la famosa discoteca, Harry nunca había estado, de hecho no tenía ni idea de la música que ponían ahí, todo había sido una recomendación de su primo Dudley, con quien hablaba ocasionalmente para saber de la familia.

\- Hay mucha gente esperando.- Dijo Daphne sacándolo de sus pensamientos, efectivamente había una cantidad exagerada de gente haciendo cola si hubieran estado en el mundo mágico sólo tendría que haberse acercado y decir "eh, soy el Salvador de mundo mágico, Harry Potter" y entonces hubiera tenido el mejor sitio, la mejor atención y la mejor bebida.

Por alguna obra milagrosa del destino su primo asomó la cabeza por la puerta y lo vio, le indicó con gestos que se acercara pensando que estaba sólo, puesto que él no le había mencionado a Daphne en ningún momento cuando hablaron, la cogió de nuevo de la mano y caminóhacia la puerta donde su primo hablaba con el portero, éste asintió a lo que su primo decía y quitó el cordón rojo que impedía el paso y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

Dentro del antro Dudley lo recibió.

-Hola primo.- Dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

-¿Cómo has hecho que nos colaran?- Le preguntó Harry.

Dudley se encogió de hombros.- Mi padre reservó el local durante mi décimo octavo cumpleaños dejó un buen pellizco de pasta, desde entonces tengo ciertos privilegios.- Harry rodó los ojos estaba claro que su primo siempre sería un mimado de primera. Dudley carraspeó.- Y... bueno... ¿No nos presentas?- Dijo mirando descaradamente a Daphne, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

Harry acercó a Daphne a su cuerpo.

-Sí... amm... Daphne este es mi primo muggle Dudley y bueno, Dudley está es Daphne... amm... mi novia.- Tanto Daphne como su primo lo miraron con ojos desorbitados.- Y esta bien de cháchara.- Cogió la mano de la rubio y la arrastró a la barra lejos de su primo.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?, ¿Tu novia? Lo siento pero creo que me perdí la declaración.- Le dijo al oído por el volumen de la música. Harry se sonrrojó, ardió de furia cuando vio la forma en la que si primo miraba a Daphne, a partir de ese momento sólo él podría mirarla con deseo.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que mi primo es un pesado de primera, te estaba haciendo un favor.- Daphne esbozó un sonrisa divertida, estaba celoso de su propio primo que por cierto tenía muy poco atractivo, estaría loca si se fijara en él desechando la oportunidad de tener a Harry.

-Muy bien, haré como que te creo, ahora pídeme una bebida.- Y se dio la vuelta para ir a la pista y comenzar a bailar atrayendo muchas miradas.

Harry intentaba que el camarero le hiciera caso cuando sintió la molesta presencia de su primo.

-¿Cómo has conseguido a una belleza como esa?, digo eres... tú.- Harry lo miró de reojo.

\- No es una cosa, nos conocimos, nos gustamos y empezamos una relación, punto.-

-Pues me vas a tener que llevar a ese mundo tuyo porque yo también quiero un bombón como ella, ¿tiene una hermana?- Harry lo miro con extrañeza.

\- Sí, la tiene, y te puedo asegurar que te escupiria en tal que te viera, no le gustan los muggles.- Dudley resopló.

-¿Irás a la cena familiar?-

\- Todavía no lo sé.- Su primo no quiso presionarlo más, sabía que Harry sólo tenía contacto con él, y muy de vez en cuando su madre y él compartían alguna palabra.

Harry vio que Daphne lo llamaba y fue hasta ella.

-¿ Te gusta esto?-Le preguntó gritando. La rubia asintió enérgicamente.

-Gracias por traerme, esto es genial, pero me gustaría tomar algo de aire, hace mucho calor aquí.- Harry asintió y bebidas en mano los dirigió a la terraza del lugar. Se sentaron en unos sillones de mimbre para estar más cómodos.- Tengo que traer aquí a Pans, se va a volver loca.-

\- No sé si le gustaría estar rodeada de tanto muggle.- Daphne hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

\- A ella ya no le importa eso, realmente a ninguno de mis amigos ni a mi nos importa.-

\- Eso es cierto al menos a Zabini no deben de importarle ya los prejuicios, sino no estaría con Ginny.- La rubia de le quedó mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Te dolió?- Harry le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Si me caí del cielo?, ese truco es un poco viejo Greengrass creí que tendrías algo mejor.- Daphne no pudo evitar reír.

\- No me refería a eso tonto, quería decir que si te dolió cuando te enteraste de lo de Weasley y Blaise.-

Harry se quedó un momento pensativo y luego negó.- No, yo quise mucho a Ginny igual que ella a mi pero después de la guerra ambos quedamos muy heridos, sobre todo yo, me aislé en mi propia burbuja que sólo rompía en los entrenamiento de auror. Cuando me enteré de aquello me enfadé sí pero conmigo mismo, había alejado a un persona que me adoraba y quería sin darme cuenta que ella también necesitaba apoyo, así que cuando la vi delante de mí llorando después de confesarse no pide evitar entenderla y calmar su preocupación, tal vez no vea a Ginny como mi mujer pero la veo como mi amiga y hermana.- Daphne se sintió satisfecha con la repuesta y se acercó más a él para recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Harry Potter, ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi acompañante en una fiesta la semana que viene?- Harry sonrió genuinamente.

\- Sólo si tú me haces el inmenso honor de acompañarme a una cena familiar, tengo que lucir a mi novia delante de mi odiosa familia.- Daphne rió sin poder evitarlo.

-Será un honor, estaba pensando en que ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche, ¿nos vamos?- Harry estuvo de acuerdo y tras una breve despedida a su primo se fueron paseando hasta un callejón oscuro donde pudieron aparecerse en el rellano de la rubia.

\- Lo he pasado genial, gracias.- Harry sonrió y ella sin previo aviso juntó sus labios con los del moreno. Apenas era un roce pero poco a poco el beso fue tampoco mayor intensidad, pronto sus lenguas jugaban explorando la boca del otro, cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar al sentir sus pulmones quemar la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- Estaba pensando, ya es muy tarde, ¿no te gustaría quedarte?- El muchacho asintió sin pensárselo dos veces y volvió a besarla mientras Daphne tocaba la puerta con su varita para abrirla y sin separarse entraron para una larga noche.

Pansy había descubierto que los Longbottom reaccionaban a ciertos estímulos ocasionando momentos de lucidez, por ello la joven medimaga se encontraba en la habitación que el matrimonio compartía por petición de su sanadora. La primera vez que se volvieron a ver ambos tenían su mirada perdida, Pansy se pasó una hora y media en el fondo de la habitación sentada en una incómoda silla a la espera de alguna reacción por la presencia del otro, pero ese día no hubo un pestañeo siquiera, fue a los tres días que Alice giró la cabeza para mirar a su marido y Pansy pudo ver por un segundo como sus pupilas se dilataban, reconociéndolo. Con una ligera sospecha Pansy, con ayuda de enfermeros sentaron a Alice en un sillón junto a la ventana y la cama de su esposo, lo que pasó hizo que Pansy esbozara una sonrisa altanera de triunfo, Frank Longbottom miró de reojo a su esposa que se encontraba viendo a los pájaros volar, como pasó con Alice, Frank tuvo la misma reacción que su esposa, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando su ausente mirada se posó en la mujer.

Pansy volvía a estar sentada en la incómoda silla pero esta vez no se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, sino entre las dos camas tras ella una pluma encantada apuntaba todo cuanto sucedía.

-Bien, hoy no vamos a ver cosas desagradables, sino recuerdos bonitos.- Les explicó como si le estuvieran haciendo caso. Sacó un sobre y lo abrió, se lo había enviado la propia Augusta Longbottom, madre de Frank y abuela de Neville. Pensó en proponerle la idea al santurrón pero le había mandado un par de fotos más y se limitaba a ignorarla, cosa que divertía a Pansy al saber perfectamente que las veía.

Sacó una foto de Frank con sus padres y la puso delante de ellos y esperó. Nada. Ni siquiera pestañearon.

-Vale, probemos con otra.- Sacó una en la que salían ambos el día de su boda, repitió la acción y la puso delante de ellos. Esta vez si que pasó algo ambos centraron su mirada en la foto.- Sí estáis muy guapos, y me encanta tu vestido Alice se nota que tienes buen gusto.- Sacó una tercera foto en esta se podía ver a un niño regordete mirando a la cámara y sonriendo, esbozó una mueca divertida al suponer certeramente que se trataba del santurrón. Se la mostró al matrimonio y una vez más su mirada y atención estaban puestas en la foto. Cuando Pansy iba a cambiar de foto algo aún mejor pasó.

-Ne...ville.- La morena se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es él, Alice?-

-N-Nev...ille.- Dijo Alice sin quitar la mirada de la foto.

\- Eso es, y ¿sabes quién es Neville?- Pansy no recibió respuesta de la mujer y supuso que por hoy estaba bien.

-Hi... hiiii...hijo.- Dijo esta vez Frank.

-Sí, eso es Neville es vuestro hijo, y está sano y salvo gracias a vosotros.- probó una última vez sacando una foto en la que estaba la Orden del Fénix al completo, la puso frente a ellos y tras un rato de mirarla el matrimonio esbozó una sonrisa en sus caras.

-¿Los reconocéis, verdad?, son vuestros amigos.-

-Ooo...orr...orden.- Dijo Frank, Pansy no supo a que se refería pero supuso que tenía que ver con la foto así que recibió la palabra como un gran logro, el matrimonio Longbottom estaba volviendo de los confines de su locura.

Hermione tan puntual como siempre estaba en el lugar donde la habían citado. Había dejado a Scorp echando la siesta bajo la supervisión de la señora Tutty.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro Hermione sonrió al reconocer a su buen amigo Viktor hacia tiempo que no se veían pero se enviaban cartas constantemente.

Cuando Viktor la vio corrió a abrazarla con el cariño que le profesaba, atrás había quedado su enamoramiento por ella, dejando un hermoso sentimiento de amistad.

\- No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte.-

-Yo también me alegro mucho de estar aquí.- Dijo con su pronunciado acento.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.-

Decidieron ir a tomar un café para ponerse al día.

Sentados y esperando su pedido empezaron a conversar.

\- Cuéntame, ¿has conocido a alguien?- Preguntó Hermione.

\- No hay nadie importante en mi corazón por el momento, aún que al llegar aquí vi a una rubia que me llamó mucho la atención por desgracia no me dio tiempo a preguntar su nombre ni sé cómo localizarla, así que intento no darle mucha importancia.-

\- Que pena, tal vez te la vuelvas a encontrar, y estoy segura que no te dejará escapar.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa intentando darle ánimos.

-¿ Y tú?, ¿Cómo te va con Weasley?- Para nadie era un secreto que Ron no le caía en gracia a Viktor.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé, de un tiempo para acá estoy muy confusa, Y creo que nuestra relación se está metiendo en un hoyo del que no creo que pueda salir, además aún que intenta ocultarlo lo miro raro con Scorpius. También he visto conductas de él en este último tiempo que no me están gustando para nada.- Por fin Hermione se había abierto a alguien exponiendo sus dudas y tormentos.

\- Tal vez necesitáis un tiempo.- Hermione hizo una mueca y asintió. Viktor al verla tan atormentada decidió cambiar de tema y estuvieron hablando de trivialidades.

Ronald Weasley había decidido que se iría por un tiempo del mundo mágico con el dinero que había conseguido juntar a costa de sus dos mujeres. Pero antes de irse dejaría una huella de la que no se olvidaría, con ese pensamiento se dirigía a Azkaban.

Señores empieza el dramione.


	22. Chapter 22

"Necesito que vengas a San Mungo lo antes posible, tengo novedades, no te molestes en ir a la consulta, ve directamente a la habitación de tus padres. Trae a tu abuela."

Neville frunció el ceño, acababa de recibir el mensaje de Parkinson intentó bajar la pantalla para ver si había alguna sorpresa más explosiva pero no, sólo esas cinco líneas ¿habría pasado algo malo?

No queriendo esperar más tiempo se levantó presoroso de la silla del Caldero Chorreante, había ido a visitar a su amiga Hanna ya que hoy el único curso con el que tenía clases se había ido de viaje.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nev?- Preguntó Hanna preocupada al verlo tan exaltado.

-Ah... al parecer ocurrió algo con mis padres, debo ir a por mi abuela y después a San Mungo.- Cuando terminó de hablar Hanna se quitó rápidamente el delantal.

-Yo te acompaño.- Neville en aquel momento no tenía cabeza para contradecirla así que simplemente aceptó su compañía.

Se aparecieron la casona de Augusta al norte de Inglaterra.

-¡Abuela!, ¡abuela!, ¡¿dónde estás!?-Gritaba Neville buscando a Augusta por todas las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Qué gritos son esos?- Preguntó su abuela malhumorado bajando las escaleras. Centró su mirada en Hanna después de mirar a su nieto y la recorrió de arriba abajo poniendo una mueca de desagrado no le gustaba esa niña para su nieto, a leguas se notaba que esa muchacha estaba enamorada de su nieto, el único que parecía no notarle era el siempre despistado Neville a veces pensaba que él mismo se hacía el tonto con respecto al tema. Mejor. Pensó Augusta no le gustaba esa niña.

-La sanadora de mis padres se comunicó conmigo diciendo que era de suma importancia que nos presentáramos inmediatamente al parecer ha pasado algo con ellos.- Augusta se alarmó fueron tantos los llamado a San Mungo para informar únicamente de desgracias e infortunios con su hijo y nuera que a la mínima llamada la mujer se esperaba lo peor.

-Vamos, No hay tiempo que perder.- Augusta fue la primera en desaparecer seguida de Neville y Hanna.

Ya en San Mungo, lo primero que observaron era la multitud de enfermos que caracterizaba al hospital. Neville siguiendo las indicaciones de Pansy al pie de la letra se dirigió directamente a la habitación de sus padres.

Justo cuando llegaban a la habitación vieron salir a Pansy cargando dos carpetas donde se encontraba el avance del matrimonio. La muchacha no los había visto e iba a continuar de largo sino hubiera sido por el llamado de Neville.

-¡Parkinson, espera!- La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió cortésmente a la señora Longbottom después miró a Neville pero no le dio tiempo a nada cuando su vista se enfocó en la chica que estaba junto a él, inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Creía recordarla vagamente no recordaba su nombre pero sí que había sido su compañera de año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Ella sólo había mandado llamar al santurrón y su abuela, no a esa sosa cuerpo plano. Hanna también frunció el ceño al reconocerla al contrario que Pansy, Hanna sí que recordaba a la bruja perfectamente al fin y al cabo también había sido alguna vez víctima de sus burlas al pertenecer a la casa de lo tejones.a

Dejando el tema a un lado de sus pensamientos Pansy carraspeó para aclarar sus ideas.- Bien, primero debo ofrecerles una disculpa por llamarles de manera tan abrupta y sin ofrecerles ningún tipo de explicación, ahora bien la situación de Alice y Frank es delicada.- Al ver la expresión de angustia de Augusta se apresuró a aclarar las situación.- No ocurre nada de lo que deban preocuparse, al contrario, les he llamado de urgencia para darles buenas noticias, no malas. Los señores Longbottom reaccionan a diversos estímulos. Como ya le notifiqué señora Longbottom, acomodé a su hijo y nuera en la misma habitación lo que generó que ellos comenzaran a reaccionar al verse de nuevo, el aroma o la simple visión del otro provocó que el cerebro diera muestras de reconocimiento, llevándonos a la lucidez, fue por ello que me atreví a pedirle fotos familiares o de amigos.- Neville frunció el ceño ante los último dicho por la morena, ¿por qué no se las había pedido a él?- Ahí fue cuando entramos en una segunda fase, al mostrarles fotos de personas que ellos reconocieran hizo que comenzaran a mencionar los nombres de quien aparecía en la fotografía.- Augusta se llevó un mano a la boca presa de la emoción y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, era la primera vez que le daban un diagnóstico tan positivo, ¡HABÍAN HABLADO DESPUÉS DE 20 AÑOS!- y ahora empieza la tercera fase, los he llamado porque quiero que entren y ver que es lo que pasa cuando los vean y reconozcan. Quiero ver cuál es su reacción cuando se den cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado es por ello que la situación es delicada, sino vamos con pies de pluma introduciendo poco a poco la identidad de la persona que esté frente a ellos, pueden entrar en un shock y generar una crisis que nos lleve al principio. Por ello creo que es mejor que primero la vean a usted, Augusta, si me permite tutearle.- La anciana asintió, sintiendo que le encantaba esa joven tan bella y educada.- Creo que el shock será menor puesto que la imagen que ellos tienen de su nieto es la de un bebé de apenas 1 año.-

Aquello caló hondo en Neville, ¿y si sus padres tenían una crisis cuando se enteraran de que él era su hijo?, Pansy lo miró de reojo y adivinó sus pensamientos al ver su expresión tan abatida, sabía que se arrepentiría por ser tan ñoña pero decidió calmar su preocupación.

\- En su caso señor Longbottom, iremos poco a poco, convivirá con ellos durante varios días y si todo va como yo espero sus padres empezarán a ser conscientes de la realidad en la que viven, es entonces cuando revelaremos su identidad, así nos ahorraremos que entren en shock.- Miró como la rubia abrazaba a Neville, y torció el gesto.- Por cierto señor Longbottom, en este ala del hospital sólo puede estar el personal autorizado, he conseguido que ustedes estén presentes argumentando que son parte del tratamiento, por ello le voy a pedir por favor que sólo estén presentes su abuela y usted.-

Hanna frunció el ceño.- Perdona, pero ¿me estás echando?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido y abrazando el brazo de Neville.

-Bueno es una manera de verlo.- Dijo Pansy de manera indiferente.

\- Tú no eres nadie para echarme del hospital.- Dijo Hanna enfadada.

\- Resulta que sí soy alguien, soy sanadora mental y especialista en heridas por hechizos con magia oscura, también soy la sanadora de los Longbottom y si a mi no me da la gana de que tú estés presente, pues no lo estás.- Neville frunció el ceño, Hanna era de su confianza y no la había tratado mal como para que Parkinson le diera semejante contestación.

\- Claro.- Hanna sonrió irónica.- Cómo no vas a ser experta en heridos por magia oscura con la práctica y lo familiarizada que estás con el tema.-

Neville supo al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Pansy y la mueca sombría en su rostro que Hanna estaba en serios problemas y no era para menos.

-Mira...- Pansy la miró de arriba abajo. Con cara de asco.- Niña. He sido juzgada ante un tribunal y ese tribunal ha decidido dejarme en libertad porque yo no hice nada, así que tú no eres NADIE, sólo una arrimada que no sabe cómo ganarse la atención de un hombre.- Dijo burlona pero sin perder el brillo peligroso en sus ojos.- Y si soy medimaga aún después de ser mortífaga es porque soy lo suficientemente audaz e inteligente, no como otras que sólo sirven para criar ratas, alimentar a borrachos y limpiar mugre en un cuchitril, ahora dime ¿qué haces todavía delante de mi vista y no has vuelto a tu cueva de mala muerte, tabernera?- Pansy usó un tono de voz tan duro y afilado, arrastrando las palabras que Hanna estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar que sus lágrimas no fueran derramadas, Neville al notar ésto no pudo evitar salir al rescate de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no respetas más a las personas? No hacía falta ser tan cruel, pero claro se me olvidaba con quien habló, tú no tienes ningún escrúpulo y ambos sabemos porqué lo digo, ¿Te sientes orgullosa tratando así a la gente? Pero que tonto por supuesto que te sientes orgullosa seguramente ni siquiera sepas cuántos elfos domésticos sean los que trabajan para ti. No sé que piensas, pero yo soy el responsable de mis padres aquí, así que también tengo el derecho de decidir quién, cuándo, y por qué está presente, y si no entiendes eso lo mejor será que busque otro medimago.-

Se batieron en un duelo de miradas asesinas, Pansy chasqueó la lengua y en tono ácido dijo.

\- Si estás tan seguro de que soy tan mala sanadora adelante, ve a control y pide el listado de medimagos, elige uno, ¡VAMOS! Pero luego no me culpes a mí si todos sus avances se van a la mierda. ¿Sabes Longbottom? Mi sección y mi trabajo serán lo mismo con o sin tus padres lo que quiere decir que cobraré igualmente, sin embargo no podemos decir que tus padres tengan la misma suerte si yo no los sigo atendiendo, llevas razón tu eres el responsable de ellos, pero yo soy la que está al mando del caso y si digo que ratas de cloaca no entran a este área del hospital ¡NO ENTRAN! Y lo último que te diré es que no te preocupes para cualquier comunicación referente a los pacientes me comunicaré con su abuela, no queremos que trate con gente sin escrúpulos, Augusta será la intermediaria en caso de que tenga que firmar algo, buenos días. Y tú.- Dijo refiriéndose a Hanna.- Tienes menos de diez minutos para irte a la puta calle, he decidido que tienes vetada la entrada aquí.- Se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para ingresar de nuevo en la habitación.

Scorpius estaba recién levantado de su siesta, había despertado malhumorado y miraba de reojo las gracias que la señora Tutty le hacía con cara de indiferencia mientras sostenía con una mano el rabo de Crookshanks que intentaba soltarse muy enfadado.

-Tutty le dará al amo Scorpius su compota, al amo no le gustan los juegos recién levantado como a su padre, Tutty se siente orgullosa de cuidar a su amo como lo hizo con su padre cuando era pequeño.- Decía la elfa espía para sí misma mientras se levantaba, Scorpius la miraba frunciendo el ceño sin entender lo que decía.

De pronto se escuchó como la puerta se abría de manera muy brusca, Crookshanks se alteró por el ruido y huyó pese al estirón de rabo que se llevó, Scorpius lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir de su habitación. Tutty alterada por semejante ruido salió en busca del origen, encontrando a Ronald Weasley buscando algo frenéticamente.

-Señor Weasley, ¿ocurre algo?- Ronald la miró de arriba abajo y siguió de largo hasta la habitación de Scorpius, cuándo vio al pequeño se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear le dijo a Tutty.

-Señora Tutty, le voy a pedir que se vaya, ya estoy yo a cargo del pequeño.- Dijo en tono despectivo.

\- No importa la señorita Granger me dejó a su cuidado, puedo jugar con él hasta que ella regrese.- Ahora sí Ronald posó su mirada en ella y Tutty no pudo evitar retroceder varios pasos, su mirada destilaba odio y rencor por cada poro de su rostro.

-He dicho ¡QUÉ SE VAYA DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE MI CASA!- Tutty miró al pequeño Scorpius, tenía una expresión de completo horror y cada vez se encogía más en sí mismo. Quería negarse y quedarse con el pequeño pero se dio cuenta que desde allí no haría nada sería mejor salir e ir a buscar ayuda. Con paso lento y tenso fue saliendo del lugar alerta por si había algún movimiento en contra del niño. Finalmente y para desgracia de Scorpius la puerta principal se cerró suavemente. Ronald le sonrió al niño con una sonrisa fría y cínica.- Hola, hijito.- Dijo con sorna.- Hoy me voy de viaje pero no me podía ir sin despedirme de mi bastardo favorito.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Se fue acercando a él poco a poco.- No te imaginas cuanto te odio. Pero pronto voy a librar al mundo de tu inmunda presencia.- Lo cogió del pelo y lo arrastró hasta la sala. Sacó su varita y la puso sobre su barbilla con aire pensativo.- No sé si matarte o esperar un poco... pensándolo bien si quiero que sea más placentero lo tengo que hacer con el método muggle, en honor a tu madre, si señor.- El niño encogido, se abrazaba las rodillas mientras lloraba completamente aterrado. Ronald se acercó a él, se agachó hasta estar cara a cara y sonriendo burlonamente dijo.- Bu.- Después cogió al niño por el cuello y lo levantó mientras iba apretando ocasionando que el pequeño fuera poniéndose morado.

-Suelta a mi hijo, Ronald.- Dijo Hermione clavándole la punta de su varita en la nuca al pelorrojo. Ron se tensó. Hizo caso y bajó al niño al suelo mientras pensaba un nuevo plan. Hermione no iba a dejarse engañar por ello antes de que el pelirrojo estuviera incorporado al completo pronunció claramente.- Expulso.- Ronald salió disparado llenos a parar a la pared de la habitación que compartían, Hermione cerró la puerta del cuarto con magia, corrió a coger a su hermoso niño en brazos, el niño se aferró al cuello de su madre como un náufrago a un bote salvavidas en medio del océano, con su madre allí nada malo podía pasarle. Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría inconsciente así que tenía actuar rápido no podía exponer a su hijo, ya no más. Corrió a su habitación y cogió su mochila metió lo esencial y de vital importancia para su bebé, sin olvidar a su dragón de peluche. Se agachó y dejó al pequeño en el suelo le colgó su mochila e hizo que abrazara a su peluche después metió la mano en su pequeño bolsillo y sacó la moneda que tan celosamente guardaba, todo la moneda con su varita un par de veces sin necesidad de conjurar el hechizo y volvió a agacharse.

\- Scorpius tienes que soplar muy fuerte a la cuenta de tres, te prometo que vas a estar a salvo, ya puedes estar tranquilo, mi vida. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien, ahora haz lo que te digo.- El niño sorbió su nariz y con su pequeño puño se limpió las lágrimas mirando a su mamá que le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo me quedo, pequeño.- Scorpius la miró horrorizado.- Pero te prometo que en un rato iré a reunirme contigo.-

-¡NO! Yo quiero que vengas ahora.- Dijo Scorp llorando de nuevo.

-Mi vida, te prometo, te juro que todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?, no tienes de qué preocuparte, y ahora Haz lo que te he dicho sopla la moneda como su fuera tu pastel de cumpleaños, te prometo que dentro de un rato estaré contigo.- Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. El niño inseguro hizo lo que su madre dijo y después de que la moneda brillara, desapareció.

Scorpius apareció en una enorme sala que no reconoció, no era la casa de su tío Harry, ni de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, todo era muy bonito como en las películas. Empezó a escuchar gritos que se aproximaban y corriendo fue a esconderse al lado de la chimenea.

\- SI ESE HIJO DE PUTA LE HACE ALGO A MI HIJO, JURO POR TODOS MIS MUERTOS QUE LO MATO.- A la sala ingresó Draco Malfoy seguido de sus padres y Theo.

-Traquilízate, Tutty ha vuelto ha vigilar que todo fuera bien.- Dijo Narcisa intentando calmarlo.

-ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA, ESE CABRÓN NO VA A MALTRATAR A MI HIJO.- Se paseaba de un lado a otro completamente nervioso.

-Draco.- Miró a su padre que estaba más serio de lo normal.- Cállate.- Después miró hacia la chimenea y caminó con calma, miró al pequeño bulto encogido que tiritaba, soltó un suspiró y lo cogió en brazos, examinándolo, reconociéndolo. Cuando vio las marcas en su cuello se tensó y juró que Weasley sufriría.

Draco observaba a su hijo contrariado, ¿cómo coño había llegado ahí? Miró a su madre que le urgió a que fuera a consolar a su hijo que no dejaba de llorar.

-Hey, amigo, ¿ cómo has llegado aquí? - Arrancó a Scorpius de los brazos de su padre que lo fulminó con la mirada, él era el patriarca debía ser él quien se ocupara del problema. El niño seguía llorando pero abrazó a Draco y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Draco no sabía que hacer y Narcisa decidió salir a su rescate, tomó al niño en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo hasta que sólo se escuchaba leves suspiros a consecuencia del llanto.

\- Ahora no es momento de preguntar por qué está aquí, ya está lo suficientemente nervioso como para que lo pongamos más, lo llevaré a arriba para acostarlo.- Dicho esto Narcisa salió de la sala para dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Cuando los tres hombres se quedaron sólos ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, hasta que Theo rompió el tenso silencio.

-¿Cómo ha podido llegar aquí?, ¿sabía la dirección?- Preguntó mirando a su amigo quien negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Iré a hacer unas llamadas.- Lucius también abandonó la sala dejando a los amigos sólos.

\- Si le ha hecho algo, lo mato.- Refunfuñaba por lo bajo Draco.

-Necesitas calmarte, así sólo alterarás al niño. Draco relájate, si Weasley ha hecho algo nos vamos a enterar y lo vamos a usar en su contra hasta hundirlo.- Después volvió a hundirse en el sillón en el que estaba sentado, Draco lo miró.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-

Theo negó con la cabeza.- Nada.-

-Cuéntamelo.- Presionó el rubio.

-Luna y yo no estamos juntos, y la mamarracha de Skeeter ha publicado una puta exclusiva de Luna y Scamander con fotos en las que según Skeeter están muy juntos.- Draco se quedó boquiabierto como pocas veces le pasaba.

-¿Lovegood y tú no estáis juntos?, ¿por qué?- Theo esbozó un sonrisa amarga.

\- Por ti y por Granger. Luna destruyó las pruebas del caso, interponiéndose en mi trabajo. No somos objetivos, así que lo mejor es estar separados hasta que toda esta mierda se aclare. Eso si no llego tarde.- Dijo irónico.

Draco dejó de mirar a su amigo para mirar al infinito, le había jodido la relación a su amigo, sabía lo jodido que estaba y que la única ayuda que tenía para evadirse y superar su mierda era Lovegood.

-Recupera a Lovegood, Theo. Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, no lo mandes a la mierda por mis problemas con Granger, sobre Scamander no creo que tenga nada con él, es un puto imbécil, además por como gritaba aquella vez que fuimos a la cabaña del bosque no creo que te haya olvidado tan pronto.- Theo rodó los ojos, sus amigos siempre lo relacionaban todo con el sexo.- Tienes la apertura de NarMa para echarle el guante de nuevo, si es necesario buscaremos otro abogado para el caso. Además aún tengo que ver que cojones está pasando, no es normal que mi hijo se aparezca aquí así como así.-

Hermione le lanzaba un Aguamenti a Ronald le había arrebatado y escondido la varita.

-Levanta.- Ordenó autoritaria mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Ronald se reía irónico.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿me vas a matar?-

\- Por mi hijo hago lo que sea.- Ronald llenó el lugar con exageradas carcajadas.

-¿ Cómo meterlo en la boca del lobo, querida?-

-Eres odioso.- Dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la miraba.

\- Tal vez... pero no vas a encontrar a alguien mejor. Ni yo a alguien peor, eres una frígida, Hermione, me tuve que ver obligado a estar con otra mujer. ¡Y tú grandísima puta le diste a otro lo que no me dabas a mí! Pero claro, no contenta con eso vas y te preñas de la peor rata del mundo, y me lo cargas a mí, eres tan ridícula como para creer que me iba a hacer cargo de ese asqueroso engendro.- Hermione lo miró herida pero el dolor no era suficiente para ocultar la rabia y el enfado que sentía.

-Yo nunca quise que te hicieras cargo de mi hijo, ¡POR QUÉ ES MI HIJO, MÍO! Y tú te empeñaste en criarlo juntos.-

-PORQUE JAMÁS VOY A PERMITIR Y QUE ESTÉS CON OTRO, pero la santurrona me salió bien puta, ¿disfrutaste regalarte a Malfoy?, ¿eh, te trató como la asquerosa impura que eres?- Hermione lo miró sin verlo realmente, no lo reconocía, recordó todas aquellas veces en las que le advirtieron pero todo estaban equivocados Ronald Weasley era mucho peor de lo que todos pensaban.- Bueno querida, siento decirte que nuestra agradable conversación llega hasta aquí me tengo que ir y también debo informarte por esos años buenos que pasamos juntos que recojas tu mierda y la de tu hijo y te vayas de aquí porque he vendido esta ratonera.- Pensando que llevaba consigo su varita, cosa que no se molestó en comprobar, se desapareció dejando a Hermione impotente y llena de rabia.


	23. Chapter-23

Lavender después de estar hospedándose en un hostal de mala muerte en el Callejón Knockturn durante tres días, deambulaba por las calles del mundo mágico aparentando ser un fantasma, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba pálida y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas desesperada. El poco dinero que había logrado conseguir se había esfumado en su alojamiento en el hostal, cuando el dueño se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba nada la echó a patadas como a un perro. Durante esos tres días apenas había comido por dos razones: la primera porque con todo por lo que estaba atravesando tenía el estómago cerrado y segundo porque no tenía dinero para comida, tuvo que elegir entre comer o tener un techo en el que resguardarse de la fina llovizna de Londres.

Mientras caminaba lentamente y a trompicones se aferraba fuertemente a su pequeña maleta, con magia había conseguido meter toda su vida en ese pequeño bulto. ¿Dónde iría? Era la pregunta que se hacía a cada minuto Lavender, sus padres no eran una opción, no tenía manera de contactar a nadie que ella considerara amigo y no tenía dinero para pagar una habitación por minúscula que fuera. De pronto se encontró sin más fuerzas para resistir y creyéndose desvanecer se dejó caer al suelo -manchando su ropa- la sed y el hambre cada vez eran más presentes sumándose al agotamiento lo que hacía que Lavender viera borroso, miles de transeúntes caminaban a su alrededor sin siquiera inmutarse ante la moribunda chica. No aguantando más cerró los ojos y se desplomó en medio de la calle donde algunos curiosos miraban pero sin llegar a detenerse, eran tiempos de gloria sí, pero a tres años de la victoria en la Segunda Guerra Mágica aún se podía notar la escasez, la desconfianza de la gente y sobretodo las consecuencias de una guerra injusta y sangrienta.

Viktor salía del campo de quiddicht después de un intenso entrenamiento, había entrenado con todo el equipo como hacía diariamente antes de un partido pero al ser buscador su entrenador quiso que él tuviera un entrenamiento individual más intensivo, amaba el quiddicht, siempre había sido su fuerte, su método de escape para cualquier problema. Pero aveces cuando estaba acostado y con la única compañía de sí mismo admitía en sus pensamientos que también era un mundo que lo agotaba, ser famoso y tener dinero estaba bien, dedicarse a lo que te encanta también, pero ¿de qué sirve eso si al llegar la noche no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo?

Contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus amistades y familia pero al final cada uno de ellos tenía su propia vida que vivir y él se quedaba sólo con sus pensamientos, añoraba tener un cuerpo cálido que abrazar al otro lado de la cama, o una sonrisa cada vez que llegara al hotel o a su casa.

Creyó poder tener aquello con Hermione pero al cabo del tiempo lo que empezó como un amor platónico terminó convirtiéndose en una bella amistad que por nada del mundo podría forzar para intentar algo más, luego estaban sus citas clandestinas que una vez que conseguían la foto para la prensa se olvidaban de él. ¿Era tan difícil encontrar una mujer buena y de buen corazón?, ¿acaso pedía mucho? Soltando un suspiro sacudió la cabeza mientras se olvidaba de esos pensamientos, al mirar de nuevo a la calle vio que un par de sus compañeros iban a hacia él.

\- Hay una gran multitud de gente al final de la calle, no sabemos si es porque se han enterado de que vamos a comer en uno de los restaurantes de la zona o porque regalan algo- Dijo Stefan Andonov.

\- Yo he preguntado a una señora y al parecer hay una muchacha desmayada en medio de la calle, el dueño de la joyería frente a la que se desmayó intentó echarla con un cubo de agua pero al parecer no reacciona.- Dijo Lazar Chilikov, golpeador del equipo.

Viktor anonadado con lo que dijo Lazar echó a andar calle abajo mientras era seguido por sus compañeros, si la gente se había enterado de que estarían en el restaurante comiendo también lo habría hecho la prensa, rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento, si la prensa estaba allí podían despedirse de una comida tranquila.

Al llegar al conglomeracion de gente no vieron flashes y reporteros, sino a un joyero vociferar maldiciones e improperios mientras discutía con otro hombre y la gente los miraban entretenidos, Viktor enfocó la vista en el bulto que gritaba en el suelo, como había dicho el golpeador se trataba de una muchacha, llevaba un vestido manchado por el barro y era rubia, no pudo evitar auxiliarla ante las cara de sorpresa de la gente, era inaudito que alguien de semejante fama ayudara a una vagabunda. Cuando giró el delicado cuerpo, Viktor se dio cuenta de la delgadez de la muchacha pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando le vio la cara, era la muchacha con rostro angelical que había conseguido atontarlo en sólo unos segundos.

Frunció el ceño verdaderamente preocupado y confundido, cuando la vio por primera vez parecía tener una buena situación económica, ¿qué le había pasado en apenas dos semanas? Se dio cuenta de que cada vez tiritaba más y su cuerpo perdía todo rastro de color, además que al tocarla se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba muy fría. Si esperar nada de los presentes la alzó en brazos acurrucándola en su pecho, noto la pequeña maleta en medio de un charco cerca de donde había estado el cuerpo, miró a Stefan que junto a Lazar lo veían con extrañeza y le dio la orden de recoger la maleta y llevarla a si habitación en el hotel, después se apareció el mismo en ésta. Sin tiempo que perder llamó a un sanador privado que lo había atendido alguna vez cuando había tenido una pequeña lesión, a los pocos minutos llegó junto con su ayudante, una muchacha que supuso sería enfermera.

Viktor salió al salón de la suite mientras el sanador y su enfermera trabajaban, al cabo de diez minutos sus amigos tocaron la puerta para darle la maleta de la muchacha, Viktor comprendió que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su precioso tormento.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que hacer las maletas y abandonar el apartamento, efectivamente como dijo Ronald el piso ya no les pertenecía, el muy cabrón había falsificado su firma y lo había vendido, respiró hondo y se apareció.

Nunca creyó que la nueva mansión Malfoy fuera tan diferente a la anterior, ésta estaba llenado de luz y vida al menos lo que podía ver por fuera. Llamó a la puerta y una pequeña elfa le abrió, cuando la criatura la vio se le iluminaron los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Tutty se alegra de ver a la señorita Hermione Granger.- Hermione frunció el ceño, Tuttyy... ¿cómo la señora Tutty? Ahora parecía que todo un rompecabezas se armaba en su cabeza y las piezas encajaban a la perfección, por eso su actitud sumisa y retraída. Al mirar los ojos azules de la criatura no le quedó la menor duda.

-Gracias, por proteger a mi hijo como yo no lo hice, ¿sabes cómo está?- A Tutty se le empañaron los ojos.

-Tutty sabe que Hermione Granger es buena, Tutty sabe que Hermione Granger quiere al amo Scorpius. El amo llegó muy nervioso y lloraba mucho, el ama Narcisa se lo llevó para tranquilizarlo y que durmiera un poco.- Ahora fue a Hermione a quien se le empañaron los ojos. Se sentía tan mal por no ver lo evidente.

-Tutty avisará a los amos, Hermione Granger debe esperar en la sala.-

Hermione siguió a la criatura siendo seguida por sus maletas que flotaban tras ella.

Draco junto a Narcisa entraron en el salón principal.

-Anda pero si es Santa Granger.- Dijo Draco sarcástico-¿ Qué es todo eso?- Preguntó apuntando a las maletas.

Hermione miró las maletas.- Ronald me dejó sin casa.- Draco no pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y puedo saber dónde tendré que buscar a mi hijo ahora?, Porque supongo que te lo llevarás lejos.- Hermione se balanceó de un pie a otro.

-Te equivocas. De hecho quería saber si se podía quedar aquí por un tiempo. Ahora mismo éste es el lugar más seguro para él.- Dijo Hermione intentando tragar el nudo en la garganta.- Volveré mañana para despedirme de él.- Hermione se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

Draco tenía la vista en el suelo, las maletas que pertenecían a su hijo cuando sintió un codazo, su madre lo miraba apremiándolo a que hiciera algo. Narcisa había permanecido silenciosa sin querer inmiscuirse entre su hijo y la madre de su nieto, pero como madre sentía que debía de hacer algo.

Draco la miró y comprendió lo que su madre quería pero el dudaba de hacerlo, Granger no tuvo la misma compasión por él, pensó en su hijo y en lo que sería estar sin su madre. Y simplemente no fue capaz de no hacerlo, salió tras ella.

\- Granger.- Hermione se giró.- ¿Dónde te quedarás tú?-

-Tenía pensado ir a la casa de mis padres, para ver en qué condiciones está ya que la última vez que fui un grupo de mortifagos la había destrozado, por eso es mejor que Scorpius se quede aquí además de que te lo debo.- Hermione se volvió a girar, la situación con Malfoy era tensa y ya había tenido suficientes emociones ese día.

Draco miró a su madre de nuevo y ésta le devolvió una mirada apremiante.

\- Granger, creo que lo mejor para Scorpius es que te quedes aquí.- Hermione se giró con el asombro plasmado en su cara.

-¿Por qué?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Él confía en ti, y yo aún sigo siendo un desconocido, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.- Hermione pensó en su pequeño y su carita asustada, asintió.

\- Está bien pero ayudaré a los elfos en los quehaceres de la casa.- Su expresión era firme y Draco sonrió irónico la Granger marisabidilla y mandona, suicida por las causas perdidas había vuelto y muy, muy, MUY en el fondo se alegraba de ello.

Pansy caminaba por las calles de Londres mágico mientras despotricaba contra Longbottom y su amiguita, ¿cómo se atrevían a decir que no tenía escrúpulos?, ¿o a desafiarla? Malditos fueran ambos, sino fuera por el cariño que les había cogido a Alice y a Frank hubiera abandonado el caso en el acto. Sin escrúpulos y una mierda, ellos eran unos hipócritas iban de justos por la vida pero luego juzgaba sin saber una mierda, ¿Que no conocía a sus elfos? Bueno puede que ahí tuviera un poco de razón pero era comprensible ella había sido educada para ser ruin y déspota con lo seres que los sangre puras consideraban inferiores y en ese grupo entraban los elfos domésticos. Pero ella le daría en los morros a ese santurrón. De pronto no pudo pensar más en la lección que le daría a Neville pues un estridente y agónico llanto la sacó de sus pensamientos se giró y con su paraguas en mano intentó vislumbrar de donde procedía semejante llanto, se dio cuenta de que no era de la calle principal sino de un calle oscuro y siniestro.

No sabía si entrar en él o no pero al por qué los lloros eran cada vez más fuertes no le quedó de otra, con pasos cautos intentó ver a través de la lluvia donde estaba el culpable de que sus oídos empezaran a doler, llegó junto a un contenedor y se llevó la mano a la nariz sin poder evitarlo, no estaba acostumbrada al hedor, junto al contenedor había una caja completamente empapada cuando la abrió un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, frente a ella una recién nacida completamente desnuda lloraba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, su carita estaba completamente roja. Pansy se agachó cogió torpemente el pequeño cuerpo húmedo en brazos, intentó mecerla para calmarla pero era inútil la niña no se calmaba y sólo pudo aparecerse en San Mungo donde atendieron a la pequeña inmediatamente, mientras ella llamaba a Servicios Sociales. Definitivamente ese no era su maldito día.


	24. Chapter 24

**P** ansy estaba sentada en una silla de la sala de espera en el ala de Pediatría en San Mungo, había intentado irse a su casa de una vez por todas pero las enfermeras no la dejaron moverse del asiento, debía esperar a que llegaran asuntos sociales acompañados de un auror. Pansy se levantó y soltó un bufido cuando vio como una enfermera al final del pasillo le clavaba la mirada. Se giró para no ver a la rechoncha enfermera. Minutos después una joven que parecía tener su edad vestida de traje y portando un maletín se acercaba a ella con paso firme, junto a ella iba un hombre joven que también tendría unos veintitantos, éste llevaba el uniforme de auror. Pansy suspiró, había llegado el momento.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Parvati Patil, y el señor que me acompaña es el auror Seamus Finnigan.- Si ella no hubiera sido Pansy Parkinson estaba segura que se hubiera quedado boquiabierta al reencontrarse con tan mala suerte a sus antiguos enemigos en una situación tan delicada.- ¿Podría decirnos cómo sucedieron los hechos?-

Pansy les relató que salía del trabajo cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé, dicho llanto provenía de un callejón oscuro donde el bebé se encontraba en una caja completamente mojada, e inmediatamente después se apareció con ella en San Mungo. Cuando terminó de relatar los hechos Parvati torció el gesto con preocupación, cerró los ojos y pellizco el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba.

-Merlín, otro abandono...- Parvati recobró la compostura y se giró para dar la cara a su colega y antigua enemiga, justo en ese momento el sanador que atendía a la criatura salió de la sala de urgencia con cara de agotamiento.

\- Bien, buenas noches, supongo que ustedes serán los encargados de la niña abandonada, su estado es grave.- Parvati perdió el color en su rostro y Pansy se tambaleó de un pie a otro, incómoda.- Es una recién nacida que creemos que tiene aproximadamente tres semanas, el cordón umbilical fue cortado de una manera inadecuada además de que no hubo curas esto ha provocado que haya una mala cicatrización y que la zona se infecte, dicha infección se ha ido propagando. Por suerte hemos podido controlarla, aun así cada tres horas la herida deberá ser limpiada y curada, presentaba un cuadro de desnutrición que está siendo tratado, el problema es que su cuerpo no retiene el alimento esperamos que con varias tomas su estómago logre retener el alimento sino dudamos en que sobreviva, por último presente principios de neumonía al estar tan expuesta a la lluvia y el frío de la noche. Señores, seré franco esa niña a sobrepasado sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, como medimagos estamos haciendo lo que máximo para que pase las siguientes veinticuatro horas pero siéndoles sincero, no creo que sea posible, son demasiadas cosas juntas para una niña de apenas tres semanas de nacida.- Aquello hizo que la sangre de Pansy bullera.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que tiene que decir?, ¿lo siento pero no podemos hacer más?, ¿qué clases de sanador es usted?, vuelva ahí dentro y no salga hasta que consiga que esa criatura esté estable.- El sanador torció el gesto y miró a Seamus y Patil buscando apoyo que no encontró ambos lo miraban con mala cara apoyando a Pansy. El sanador volvió a entrar no sin antes dirigirles una mirada áspera.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, Pansy harta de la situación fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden con sus pacientes, al no haber incidencias se vio obligada a volver a la sala de espera. Donde Patil y Finnigan discutían.

-Parkinson, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Parvati.- Los orfanatos del mundo mágico estás atestados de huérfanos, y una familia adoptiva tampoco es una opción hoy día pues son muy pocas las que quieren adoptar.-

-¿Y puedo saber por qué razón me explicas eso a mí?-

-La cuestión Parkinson es que el Ministerio de Londres necesita ayuda con sus huérfanos y al ser tú la persona que ha encontrado a la criatura, quería pedirte en nombre del Ministerio si harías el favor de darle cobijo.-

-¿¡QUÉ?! NO.-

\- Por favor Parkinson, sería de forma temporal, hasta que le encontremos un hueco o una familia de acogida, si no fuera una urgencia créeme que no te lo pediría pero realmente eres su única posibilidad.-

\- No, me niego, ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?, no sé cuidar beber, Y menos bebés enfermos, además casi no puedo cuidar de mí misma ¿cómo quieres que cuide a un bebé?, ¿estás loca?, ¿debo tratarte?-

-Escucha Parkinson.-

\- No y es mi última palabra.- Se giró para irse pero Parvati siguió hablando.

\- Si no aceptas me veré obligada a notificar al Ministerio y con tus antecedentes irás a parar a Azkaban antes de que puedas decir knut.-

Pansy se dio la vuelta lentamente.- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los Gryffindor eran beatos, resulta que son peores que las banshees.- Parvati tragó grueso al contrario de lo que pensaba Seamus ella sí pensaba que Parkinson era la mejor opción para ese bebé, y si tenía que llevarla al borde para que aceptara lo haría.- ¿Tengo que firmar algo?-

\- Sí, Pero esperaremos a que la niña esté estable, mientras iré rellenando su informe.-

-Creo que Leila será un buen nombre.- Opinó por primera vez el auror.

\- Yo había pensado en algo como Denali...- Pansy los miró como si estuvieran peor que sus pacientes.

Esa niña necesitaba algo delicado pero que reflejara su espíritu fuerte como había demostrado tener.

-Cassandra.- Susurró lo bastante alto como para que los otros dos la oyeran.

\- Es bonito, entonces decidido se llamará Cassandra.- Dijo contenta con la intervención de Pansy.

Una hora después el sanador volvió a salir, esta vez acompañado de una enfermera, ambos lucían una expresión exhausta.

-Hemos podido quitar la infección de la herida del cordón umbilical, aun así seguirá necesitando cuidados diarios, la deshidratación sigue patente, la pequeña se niega a retener alimentó en su estómago, y hemos conseguido que entre lo suficiente en calor como para la neumonía no vaya a más, aun así deberá quedarse en observación al respirar se le notan pitos lo que es preocupante al ser tan pequeña. Si todo sigue bien podrá ser daba de alta en cuatro días.- "¿cuatro días?" Pensó Pansy, ¿debería ella quedarse en esa sala de espera durante cuatro días?

\- Parkinson yo puedo echarte una mano, por ejemplo ve a descansar yo te cubriré está noche.- Dijo Parvati amablemente.

\- Tú ya has hecho bastante.- Le contestó mordaz.

Otra enfermera salió con un bulto en brazos que como Pansy recordaba no dejaba de llorar, sólo que esta vez no por desesperación sino que ésta más parecía de enfado. Le pasó el bulto a la enfermera que estaba junto al medimago, ésta intentaba calmarla meciéndola pero era inútil, el bebé no se calmaba.

-¿Quién se encargará de ella?- Preguntó la chica. Parvati vio como Pansy se hacía la sorda.

-Ella.- Dijo señalándola, ganándose una mirada de odio de la pelinegra.

La enfermera se acercó con una sonrisa e hizo amago de pasarle a la niña pero Pansy no se inmutó, la enfermera sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar e insistió haciéndole cargar a la niña, Pansy la cargó con torpeza siendo guiada poco a poco por la enfermera la cual las miraba enternecida para frustración de la morena.

El bebé al sentir como la cambiaban de unos brazos a otros abrió ligeramente los ojos sin dejar de llorar escandalosamente, cuando vio a Pansy pasó algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes. La niña había dejado de llorar prácticamente.

-Impresionante, la reconoce como su madre.- Dijo la enfermera emocionada. Pansy no dijo nada.

Horas después la dejaron volver a su mansión, se sentía exhausta y lo peor era que solo faltaban unas pocas horas para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo, la pequeña se quedaría con una enfermera que se encargaría de ella en la madrugada y durante su jornada de trabajo, después era el turno de Pansy para aprender a ser una madre decente. Cuando llegó un elfo doméstico la recibió, lo reconoció como su elfo doméstico personal, Ducky.

-Buenas noches, ama, Ducky estaba muy preocupado porque su ama no volvía.-

-Sí hubieron unas complicaciones.- Entonces como un flashback recordó lo que Longbottom y su amiguita le habían dicho.- Ducky.- Llamó la atención del elfo.- ¿Cuántos sois en la mansión?

-Oh, con Ducky, éramos cien felices elfos, pero con la guerra…- La expresión de Ducky se ensombreció y Pansy comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.- Ahora quedamos cincuenta.-

-Bien pues reúnelos a todos en la entrada mañana por la mañana cuando baje para el desayuno tengo que hablar con todos, habrá cambios importantes en la mansión.- Dejando al elfo sorprendido por la orden se fue a su habitación para poder dormir por fin.

Viktor no sabía que hacer el Medimago le había dicho que su ángel presentaba un cuadro de anemia por mala alimentación y que su presión estaba demasiado alta por el estrés. No podía dejarla en la calle jamás se lo perdonaría y más sabiendo que esa mujer lo tenía encandilado pero tampoco podía retenerla en contra de su voluntad, la dejaría dormir para que recuperara fuerzas en una cama cómoda y caliente, cuando llegara la hora la despertaría para que ambos compartieran una suculenta cena y ahí hablarían. Hizo tiempo en la sala llamando al departamento de aurores para preguntar sobre alguna desaparición que hubiera sido denunciada, así tal vez podría enterar del nombre de su bella durmiente, pero fue en vano los únicos desaparecidos era hombres y con mala fama. Vio su maleta y se la quedó mirando con la idea fija en su cabeza de abrirla y ver qué contenía pero en seguida desechó la idea, no violaría la intimidad de la chica.

Vio la televisión encima de la chimenea y la encendió era un gran partidario de que todos aquellos artefactos hayas sido introducidos en el mundo muggle, harto de pasar canales de deportes encontró un película basada en la novela romántica de la reportera Rita Skeeter, era un bodrio pero era eso o nada, y debía de mantener su mente ocupada, así concentraría todas su fuerzas en no vomitar.

Lavender empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, entreabrió los ojos y como era de esperar no reconoció el sitio. Era una habitación muy lujosa por lo que no encontraba ninguna explicación sobre cómo había llegado ahí. Poco a poco y de forma torpe se incorporó, cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que la recorrió. Se miró en el espejo frente a ella y no pudo evitar enrojecer cuando vio su cuerpo semidesnudo, únicamente siendo tapado por su ropa interior, vio una bata que reposaba en una butaca junto a la cama, era de hombre pero poco le importó se la colocó y el embriagador aroma del perfume masculino la cautivó, le resultaba familiar pero no sabía a qué o a quién asociarlo.

Con paso titubeante se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar tras ella por lo que la abrió de forma sigilosa. En la sala de estar pudo ver a un hombre sentado en un sofá de espaldas a ella, estaba concentrado en la televisión, cuando puso atención en lo que estaba viendo se sorprendió al reconocer que era una película romántica, que en su opinión era bastante mala pues las muggles tenía una trama mucho más interesante. "¿Acaso su salvador sería gay?" Se preguntó Lavender internamente, sea como fuere debía llamar su atención y agradecerle el buen gesto que había tenido con ella, tosió medio adrede medio en serio y Viktor se giró sobresaltado.

-Hola, no esperaba que despertaras tan pronto, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Dijo igual de sorprendido que Lavender quien por cierto había perdido momentáneamente la voz.

-Yo… Yo, sí, me encuentro mejor gracias.- Viktor la miró de arriba abajo y algo en su mirada se encendió cuando la vio llevar su bata de baño, ¿sería lo único que llevaría? Se forzó a sí mismo a abandonar ese tipo de pensamientos por el bien de los dos.

-Tendrás hambre, pediré la cena, tú puedes dar un baño y ponerte cómoda tu maleta está junto a la puerta del baño.-

-No puedo quedarme, ya has hecho demasiado por mí.-

-Lo hago encantado y no creo que haya hecho demasiado.-

-Pero sí que has hecho más de lo que el resto haría y eso para mí es demasiado de lo que podría pedir.-

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo pero no creo que mi abuela estuviera contenta si contradigo a una preciosa dama.- Dijo con una sonrisa genuina, haciendo que Lavender se sintiera abochornada y en cielo en partes iguales.- Ve y toma un baño, cenando hablaremos de tu situación y de cómo arreglarla.- Dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio, preocupando ligeramente a Lavender.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

-¡DRACO!- Vociferó Lucius, su hijo se limitó a rodar los ojos, así habían sido esos dos últimos días, entre gritos y bufidos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Granger quiere hacer una revolución con los elfos, es indignante.-

-¿Y cómo haría eso?-

-Se ha puesto a fregar los suelos de la mansión y mientras les hablaba de derechos y sueldos… y vacaciones, ¡VACACIONES!, ¿un elfo de vacaciones? ¡JA! Antes me la corto.- Lucius definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Padre, por favor, tengamos la fiesta en paz, ella está aquí para que Scorpius esté más cómodo, Scorpius no es sordo y no creo que le guste enterarse que su abuelo es el señor que va por todas las partes de su nuevo hogar diciendo que su madre se ha vuelto loca.- Draco suspiró.- Cuando metí a Granger en esta casa, sabía los riesgos que eso conllevaba y uno de ellos es que intente promulgar su ley o lo que sea a favor de la liberación de los elfos, déjala ya se le pasará cuando se dé cuenta de los elfos huyen de ella cuando empieza a hablar de P.E.D.D.O.- Su padre lo miró suspicaz.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo se llama su asquerosa ley?- Draco tragó grueso y Lucius sonrió irónico.- Claro, mi hijo querido siempre haciéndole demasiado caso a la chica sabionda, Draco ¿crees que soy tonto?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Su padre entrecerró los ojos.

-Siempre lo he notado, por eso cuando aún tenía mis ideales puristas procuraba ser lo más duro posible contigo, hijo.-

-No te sigo.-

-Tú siempre has tenido ojos para esa niña, y aunque te aplaste, y te machaque, siempre tienes ojos para ella, porque eres así Draco, porque un Malfoy sólo tiene ojos para una mujer en su vida, y aunque siempre han sido sangre puras tú has llegado para romper la regla, como lo has hecho con otras tantas.-

-Te equivocas, Hermione Granger no es la mujer con la que querría pasar mi vida, si está aquí es porque quiero que sea ella quien me acerque poco a poco a mi hijo, nada más, una vez que eso suceda se irá de aquí y con suerte no tenga que verla nunca más.- Dijo apretando los dientes mientras que su mirada se oscurecía, sin lugar a dudas era el orgullo herido quien hablaba, Lucius miró a su hijo y negó, no aceptaba a esa niñata, claro que no, pero no sería él quien la desechara como futura nuera.

-Draco, no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí contigo, no esperes que tu hijo te quiera por el simple hecho de ser su padre, no dejes que el rencor influya en vuestra relación. Vas muy bien para ser el mejor padre que ese niño podría desear, no lo estropees.- Se levantó de su asiento y tomando su copa de un trago se fue a visitar a su nieto quien estaba en compañía de su esposa.

Daphne se arreglaba minuciosamente en la Mansión Malfoy, donde Narcisa le había hecho algunos ajustes a su vestido, le había mandado un mensaje a Harry para decirle a última hora que reunirían en la entrada a la fiesta, el moreno le había contestado muy preocupado, de manera que habían terminado hablando por teléfono durante una hora hasta que le la rubia pudo tranquilizar al salvador del Mundo Mágico, además de prometerle que pasaría la noche en Grimmauld Place. Se había sorprendido cuando al llegar quien la recibió fue Hermione Granger hasta donde ella sabía no tenía contacto con los Malfoy pero estaba claro que se había perdido un capítulo importante de la historia, casi se desmaya cuando vio al niño más precioso en el planeta Tierra, Scorpius era un amor que no dudó de tomarlo, el pobre no paraba de sonrojarse cuando Daphne lo llevaba de besos en sus regordetas mejillas mientras Hermione los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que la rubia aceptaba sin ningún reparo a su hijo, Draco rodaba los ojos y bufaba compadeciéndose de su hijo.

Se miró al espejo y quedó encantada con el resultado, si Harry no caía a sus pies esa noche entonces no lo haría nunca.

-Estás muy guapa.- Dijo Hermione mirándola desde la puerta.

-Gracias, ¿tú no te arreglas?- Preguntó sonriéndole.

-Oh no, yo no iré.- Dijo Hermione restándole importancia.

-Pero Scorpius y tú debería asistir.- Dijo la rubia dubitativa.

-Es mejor así, tengo pensado algo para la semana que viene y de momento es mejor que nadie sepa que Scorp y yo nos estamos quedando en la mansión, además de que primero tengo que hablar con mis amigos del tema.-

-Ellos lo aceptarán, créeme.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando a Hermione contrariada.

Minutos más tarde los hombres Malfoy esperaban a Narcisa y a Daphne.

-¿Cuánto tardan en ponerse un vestido, un par de zapatos y unos cuantos adornos?- Preguntó Draco empezando a perder la paciencia.

-En palabras de tu madre, la belleza lleva tiempo y dedicación.- Dijo Lucius de morros.

Justo entonces Hermione salía de las cocinas con Scorp en brazos quien ya llevaba su pijama de dragones puesto, cuando el pequeño vio a par de rubios saltó de los brazos de su madre para ir a abrazar en las piernas de su padre.

-¡Draco!-

-Hola, campeón.- Dijo sonriéndole.- ¿Ya te vas a dormir?- El pequeño asintió.

-Sí, ¿tú no?-

-No, yo tengo que ir a cumplir con un compromiso.-

-¿Y vas con tus papás?- Draco asintió.- ¿Pero mañana nos vemos, verdad?-

-Claro, mañana si tu madre quiere iremos al río que está en los límites de la mansión.-

-¡SÍ! Mamá, di que sí por fa, por faaaaa.-

-Bueno, está bien, pero deberás levantarte sin rechistar.- Dijo Hermione rendida.

-¡Bien!-

-Ahora a dormir, campeón.- Le pasó al niño a su madre y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Draco y Hermione conectaron sus miradas por un breve segundo y ambos las retiraron al sentir un escalofrío por sus columnas vertebrales.

Narcisa y Daphne bajaron las escaleras y como era de esperarse estaban preciosas, desde que Narcisa empezó su negocio había sido un éxito, y no era para menos pues se juntaron su elegancia con su gusto exquisito lo que la llevaron a confeccionar los vestidos más elegantes del mercado.

Narcisa llevaba con gracia un hermoso vestido de seda verde grisáceo, con un pronunciado escote en v, de largo maxi con una ligera cola, en el costado derecho como si fuera una sujeción de todo el vestido se hallaba una flor de seda y en cuyo centro adornaba un diamante. El otro costado tenía una abertura en forma de triángulo.

Daphne deslumbraba con un precioso vestido rojo, la parte de arriba asemejaba a la piel de una serpiente, era de pronunciado escote en V de tirantes, la parte de arriba abría para dar paso al resto del vestido que consistía en fina seda roja, la parte de abajo sólo tenía un característica, y era la enorme abertura que tenía en el lado derecho mostrando toda la pierna. A juego eligió unos zapato de tacón alto enlazados rojo intenso, iguales al vestido.

Listos por fin se dirigieron a la apertura de la primera sucursal en Londres de la famosa y exclusiva línea de ropa NarMa.


	25. Capítulo-25

**H** arry Potter esperaba fuera del recinto ante las miradas curiosas para todo aquel que le resultara conocido y por defecto también a aquellos que no tenían ni rematada idea de quién era, se había sorprendido mucho cuando se enteró quiénes eran los anfitriones del evento, quedó todavía más sorprendido cuando vio con sus propios ojos que había invitados muggles en la fiesta de apertura y por si fuera poco casi se cae de culo de la sorpresa cuando vio a los que antes eran eminencias purista en la sociedad aristócrata mágica conversando amablemente con simples muggles, aunque tampoco eran tan simples, ya que algunos nadaban en dinero.

Se sintió aliviado de haber acertado en su forma de vestir, optó por un traje elegante azul marino con una camisa negra que lo hacía ver verdaderamente atractivo.

Pero el mejor momento de la noche fue en el que vio a Daphne Greengrass , Harry creyó ver cómo las puertas del cielo eran abiertas a su entera disposición, nunca había conocido a una persona más perfecta. Todo de ella le encantaba y definitivamente su cuerpo, sus labios, sus piernas, su carácter tierno eran una adicción para él que definitivamente no quería dejar nunca.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Daphne después de esperar un rato a que el moreno le dijera algún alago o por lo menos la saludara.

-Daphne, ¿es que no ves que tiene más cara de idiota que de costumbre?- Dijo Draco quien se encontraba junto a su amiga. Aquella voz tan repelente para Harry fue lo que lo hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

-Daphne, estás deslumbrante está noche.- Dijo Harry mirando maravillado a la rubia y haciendo bufar a Draco.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo para deducirlo ¿eh?, tú también estás muy guapo.-

-Daphne recuérdame que te mande a un oculista privado.- Dijo Draco desde detrás de la pareja.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer además de molestar, Malfoy?- Dijo Harry de mala gana.

-No.- Contestó el rubio sonriente, haciendo al moreno rodar los ojos.

-Draco, creo que sería conveniente que acompañases a tus padres. Es importante que Narcisa se vea respaldada por el resto de su familia, aunque tenga su línea de moda y cosmética establecidas, Londres es algo nuevo para su imperio empresarial, el apoyo de su familia le dará valor y más publicidad.- Draco torció el gesto, Daphne sabía que fibra tenía que tocar para camelarse al rubio, con un último bufido se fue a saludar a los invitados junto con sus padres.

-Gracias, casi no me aguanto las ganas de darle un puñetazo.- Daphne acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

-Debes reprimir esos impulsos, Draco es una persona muy importante en mi vida, y si queremos tener algo serio deberás respetar eso, además de otros asuntos.- Dejó caer la rubia.

-Está bien, prometo intentarlo. Pero dejemos estos temas para luego y mejor disfrutemos de la velada, no todo los días tengo una acompañante con el aspecto de una diosa.-

Al otro lado de la fiesta se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, se sentía agotada pero por los Malfoy aguantaría cualquier sacrificio, Cassandra había empezado a comer, y al estar semanas sin hacerlo le había producido un trastorno en su organismo dando como resultado unos asquerosos cólicos, lo peor es que Pansy era quien debía de encargarse como práctica para cuando la pequeña abandonara San Mungo y estuviera cómodamente establecida en la mansión. Todo ello había llevado a Pansy al cansancio extremo, y allí estaba muerta del asco en una esquina con la misma copa de champán desde hacía una hora. Estaba esperando el momento preciso para hablar con Narcisa, disculparse con ella e irse de una vez a su maldita casa.

Pese a estar completamente cansada, Pansy lucía elegante y sensual enfundada en un vestido negro, de tirantes y escote en V, era de encaje y transparencias con ligeros adornos brillantes, la falda del vestido tenía dos aberturas a los lados que iniciaban en la cadera, dejando ver sus firmes y largas piernas.

Debajo se podía ver un conjunto de lencería negra.

Con el pelo suelto, un maquillaje ahumado y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y de aguja, Pansy era la tentación personificada.

-¿Aburrida?- Blaise Zabini se situó junto a su amiga mientras le ofrecía una nueva copa de champán, Pansy aceptó la nueva copa sin girarse a mirar a su amigo y exnovio.

-¿No trajiste a tu amorcito?-

-No, aún no estamos listos para semejante circo, bastante ha tenido con su familia como para tener que batirse con hienas, banshees e hipogrifos.- Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la descripción que su amigo daba de la alta aristocracia mágica y de la prensa de ambos mundos.

-Sabes que no lo podréis ocultar mucho tiempo, menos de esa loca de Skeeter.-

Blaise apretó los labios recordando a la desagrable reportera.- Lo sé, Ginny está cansada del tema y ha pedido la baja en el equipo.-

Pansy alzó la vista al frente mientras asentía con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se convirtió en una final línea carmesí al ver a los invitados recién llegados.

Para colmo de males Blaise no tenía filtro alguno a la hora de hablar, y solía demostrar cuán impertinente era.

-No sabía que mofletes de ardilla Longbottom iba a venir.-

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Pansy entre dientes.

-¿Y desde cuándo las mujeres se le acercan?-

-Oh, créeme cuando te digo que lo hacen.- Ella misma era una del que espera era un grupo reducido.

-¿Quién es ella?, se me hace conocida.- Pansy estaba sopesando cuántos crucios le lanzaría la pelirroja si le cortaba el pene a Blaise con tal de hacerle callar.

-Hanna Abbot.- Contestó con más rintitín del que pretendía. Y así era, Neville Longbottom asistía a tan sofisticado evento acompañado de su amiga, y entre tanta mala lengua, sólo conseguirían que se expeculase de una relación amorosa que no existía.

-Ah, ya la recuerdo, es la nueva dueña del Caldero Chorreante, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, es la encargada de ese criadero de ratas y motel de borrachos e inútiles de mala muerte.-

-Pansy, querida, estás más irascible de lo normal. Cualquiera diría que su presencia te molesta.- En cuanto lo dijo comenzó a reír de su propio chiste sin saber la razón que llevaba.

-Deja de decir idioteces, a mi no me importa la presencia del friki y la fea esa, por el amor de Merlín, pareciera que ha descolgado las cortinas y se ha envuelto en ellas.-

-Yo creo que le queda bien.- Pansy se giró a verlo a la cara con expresión pétrea y mirada peligrosa.

-No sé si sabías que últimamente me he estado carteando con tu pelirroja, y estoy segura que tu opinión acerca de cómo luce Hanna Abbot es una información muy jugosa que tu reina de fuego estará ansiosa por conocer.- Dijo con voz suave y peligrosa, mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-No será necesario, creo que he oído mi nombre por allí, así que después te veo. Adiós, Pans.- La morena ni siquiera se molestó en despedirlo, se basó en mirar de nuevo la figura de Hanna con expresión de asco, Blaise era imbécil a leguas se veía la falta de gusto que tenía la rubia, el vestido era feo de cojones. Era larga, de vuelo en varias capas, con escote liso y de tirantes, de un color gris que no le favorecía nada a su color de piel o cabello. Con una gargantilla de lo que parecía oro blanco y un choker barato, iba ridícula.

Repentinamente, Pansy se sintió revitalizada y con ganas de ser el centro de atención en aquella fiesta.

Con paso firme y sensual se dirigió al centro de la pista, en su camino cogió la mano de un hombre que conversaba con otro acerca de negocios, realmente le daba igual quién y cómo fuera, sólo quería un acompañante que la hiciera lucirse. El hombre aún sorprendido se vio encantado de tener a tan exuberante acompañante. Cuando llegaron la asió por la cintura, comenzaron a bailar dando vueltas por toda la pista mientras el resto de parejas e invitados se les quedaban viendo, Pansy cada tanto cogía su mano y el hombre encantado la hacía girar.

Pansy con auténtico regocijo veía como las miradas de las mujeres que la veían destilaban envidia, mientras que los hombres la miraban con auténtica lujuria. Cerca de ella vio como Daphne reía encantada al ser llevada -o al menos lo intentaba- por toda la pista por su acompañante, Harry Potter. Buscó con la mirada disimuladamente a Longbottom, el estúpido ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Cuando la pieza terminó se separó de su pareja de baile sin mucha ceremonia y se dirigió hacia donde casualmente el castaño se encontraba.

Vio que el idiota estaba siendo atacado por infinidad de preguntas por parte de Skeeter.

-Entonces señor Longbottom, ¿cuál es su opinión acerca de que una exmortífaga sea la sanadora de sus padres?, ¿no le da miedo que pueda atentar contra ellos?- Su sangre hirvió al escuchar semejante falta de respeto, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que contestaría el chico, más aún después de su último encontronazo.

-Bueno, es un riesgo a tener en cuenta, sin embargo, la señorita Parkinson ha demostrado grandes facultades en su trabajo como sanadora y la prueba son los resultados tan positivos que estamos obteniendo en el caso de mis padres, tanto mi abuela como yo estamos muy contentos y satisfechos con el trabajo realizado por la sanadora Parkinson. Todos tenemos un pasado pero está en nosotros superarlo y continuar hacia delante o dejar que este nos arrastre hacia las sombras que esconden nuestros miedos. La señorita Parkinson ha decidido utilizar sus conocimientos para obrar el bien.- La determinación en la voz de Neville dejó boquiabierta a la reportera y a la hermosa espía.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar Pansy intentó darse la vuelta y deshacer sus pasos, desafortunadamente aquel no era el mejor día de la morena y para coronarlo Rita Skeeter, con ojo de halcón la había visto acercarse y vio su oportunidad perfecta para tener la portada del año.

-Señorita Parkinson, por favor ¿podría responder a unas preguntas?-

Neville se giró sorprendido pues no sabía que ella se encontraría en la fiesta, aunque se sintió estúpido al segundo pues si lo pensaba un poco estaba claro que ella asistiría a la reunión, no por nada era tan allegada a los Malfoy. Cuando la vio temió que le empezara a sangrar la nariz, estaba preciosa y lo mejor de todo era que no era una simple fotografía, estaba allí de cuerpo presente, se movía con gracia mientras hacía resaltar con cada paso sus sensuales atributos femeninos. Neville se recordó a sí mismo la discusión que había tenido con ella el día anterior al tratar a Hanna de una forma tan cínica y fría. Gracias a eso pudo recobrar un poco la compostura.

-Por supuesto, siempre es un placer tratar con usted.- Dijo con falso entusiasmo, mientras la pluma de Skeeter comenzaba a escribir a toda velocidad.

-Bien, ¿podría decirnos cómo les está yendo a los Longbottom?-

-Afortunadamente, Srta. Skeeter, los Longbottom cada día son más conscientes de lo que ocurre a su alrededor y, tal vez, sea muy precipitado pero me atrevo a decir que posiblemente en un mes puedan ser dados de alta.-

-Eso es increíble, pero dígame Srta. Parkinson, ¿por qué durante 22 años exactamente ningún sanador a podido hacer nada por ellos?, ¿cree que su dominio en las artes oscuras y su pasado como mortífaga tenga algo que ver?-

Pansy se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, ¿esa arpía se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto en su cara?; Hanna hacía algunos segundos que había vuelto junto a su pareja y al escuchar la irrespetuosa pregunta sonrió. "Se lo merece" pensó la rubia.

Sin embargo, Neville no pensaba igual que su amiga, de lejos se notaba que la reportera sólo buscaba la ira de Parkinson para tener una portada el día de mañana en su asquerosa revista.

-ERES UNA...-

-¿Ocurre algo por aquí?- La voz siseante y firme de Lucius interrumpió la que podría haber sido la portada del mes.

-Señor Malfoy, déjeme felicitarle todo resplandeciente.-

-¿Que hace usted aquí?, nadie la llamó, es un delito colarse en un evento privado de una propiedad privada, haga el favor de abandonar las instalaciones ahora mismo, o de lo contrario seguridad estará encantada de echarla a patadas. Vamos, niña.- Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo cortésmente. Pansy lo cogió y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Gracias, Señor Malfoy.-

-Es una arpía, solo ha venido a armar escándalo y no lo voy a permitir, y tú no deberías dejar que te afecten los comentarios de nadie.- Cuando la pieza acabó, Pansy se despidió de los Malfoy y se apareció directamente en su habitación, con el pensamiento de que le haría caso a Lucius.

Theo estaba sentado en una silla mirando ansioso a la puerta, más de una mujer se había sentado junto a él intentando llamar su atención pero ninguna había tenido éxito, él se dedicaba a ver a la puerta rogando por la llegada de Luna.

-¡Vaya, si estás en la misma posición en la que te dejé hace una hora!-

-No molestes, Draco. Estoy ocupado.-

-Si por supuesto, estoy asombrado de que no se te hayan secado los ojos ni siquiera pareces pestañear, das grima.-

-Necesito vigilar la puerta por si llega Luna.-

-Theo, la fiesta está a mitad, son muy pocos los invitados que llegan a esta hora, debes tener en cuenta que tal vez ella no venga.- Por primera vez desde que llegara Theo dejó de mirar a la puerta para mirar a su amigo.

-Si no viene, estoy jodido.-

Draco palmeó su hombro.- De ser necesario, podría llevarte a tu mansión para que le rueges de rodillas.-

-No te burles, imbécil. Esto es por tu culpa y la de Granger.-

-Lo sé, y créeme que me siento como la peor mierda por hacerte tomar estas decisiones, pero debes tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades y una de ellas es que no venga.- Theo clavó su vista en el suelo. Llevaba razón, Luna no vendría y él era idiota.

-O tal vez sí.- miró a Draco extrañado y este miraba a la puerta, cuando se giró su mandíbula casi se cae. Luna estaba preciosa en una vestido de fiesta morado de palabra de honor.

No era su estilo pero le quedaba sublime.

-Ahora el imbécil eres tú, no sé que coño estás esperando para ir a lamerle el culo y rogarle porque te deje volver.-

Theo salió disparado al encuentro de la despistada rubia. Aunque no tanto como Theodore, puesto que, si hubiera estado más pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor habría notado que por la puerta a unos pasos de Luna entraba Rolf Scamander.

Luna había ido directa a la mesa de dulces y estaba bastante atareada eligiendo entre los más exquisitos a su parecer. Theo no sabía que debía decirle, si debía ser casual, si ser serio... su cabeza era un auténtico desastre.

-Hola Theodore.- Dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta de repente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se miraban ansiosos y confundidos, sin saber que decirle al otro.- Estás muy guapo.-

-¿Quieres bailar?- Theo sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, no podría ser mas estúpida, esa no era la respuesta que quería darle. Luna miró a su alrededor, finalmente asintió con una tenue sonrisa. Agarrando el brazo que Theo le ofrecía, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Mientras bailaban no podían evitar mirar a otro punto de la sala, incómodos, por no saber qué decirle al otro.

-Estás preciosa, Luna. Siento no haberlo dicho antes.- La rubia hizo una mueca.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- Preguntó ceñuda.

Theo sonrió de medio lado.- Bueno lo faltan algunos adornos como flores y mariposas, y el color es demasiado serio, pero sin lugar a dudas estás preciosas. Luna sonrió radiante con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Theo. A mi tampoco me convence mucho, además que es demasiado ajustado.- Esto último por supuesto lo dijo en un susurro.

-Y si no gusta, ¿por qué te lo pones?, tú nunca has sido de hacer caso a las convenciones sociales, algo que sin duda agradezco y adoro.-

-Por ti.- Ahí estaba una vez más la sinceridad aplastante de la rubia.

-¿Por mí?, no lo entiendo.-

-Skeeter...- Theo lo comprendió al instante, haría que esa zorra verdulera no volviera a trabajar nunca jamás. Si Skeeter había publicado en esas dos semanas artículos sobre la rubia, Theo no se había visto salvado, la reportera había hecho un balance de quienes habían sido sus citas, el estilo que tenían... Había llegado a la conclusión de que todas tenían un estilo parejo que debía ser el que le gustara a Theo en una mujer.

-Luna, no tienes que hacer caso a lo que diga esa vieja metomentodo. A mi me gusta la forma que tienes de vestir, de trabajar, de reír, de dormir, de todo. No tienes que hacerle a una estúpida revista.-

-¿Puedo besarte?- Preguntó la rubia. Theo sonrió y tomando el mentón de la rubia la besó de forma dulce y delicada.

-¿Luna?- Preguntó Rolf Scamander llegando a la romántica escena un tanto confundido.

La pareja se separó lentamente, Theo lo miraba con suspicacia, ¿qué quería ese ahora?- ¡Oh!, Hola Rolf, siento haberte dejado solo.- Dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

-Luna, ¿no nos presentas?- Preguntó Scamander.

-Claro, Theo este es Rolf Scamander un compañero de trabajo, nieto del famoso magizoólogo Newt Scamander, estamos investigando juntos, y Rolf este es Theodore Nott, uno de los mejores abogados mágicos con lo que la sociedad mágica tiene el honor de contar, también es mi novio.- Theo sonrió socarronamente mientras deslizaba una mano por la cintura de Luna, marcando territorio.

-Encantado Theodore, siento decirte que esta noche Luna es mi pareja de baile, así que si me permites te la robo unas horas.- Dijo Rolf.

-Claro, será para ti un placer bailar con mi novia está pieza.- Antes de soltarla le dio otro beso a Luna y le susurró al oído.- Después hablaremos sobre nosotros.- Después la dejó libre.

Draco había vuelto a la mansión, harto de la fiesta y de la gente. Su madre no había tenido ningún problema en que se ausentara puesto que ya está por culminar la velada. Cuando atravesó la puerta encontró todo a oscuras, sin perder tiempo empezó a quitarse la corbata y el saco del traje, se tomó un momento en el salón principal para tomarse la última copa de whisky antes de irse a dormir, desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado pudo darse cuenta de la escasa luz que entraba a la sala desde una ranura de la puerta que daba a las cocinas, era demasiado tarde como para que fuera alguno de los elfos, además de que su madre se había empeñado en instalar un ala para la servidumbre, extrañado, abrió la puerta lo más sigiloso que pudo. Arqueó una ceja al ver a la intrusa, Granger estaba cocinando algo que no podía reconocer, estaba de espaldas a él lo que le impedía ver su rostro pero por las convulsiones de sus hombros pudo adivinar que estaba llorando, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.- ¿Llorando por Weasley?- Preguntó irónico, haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña.

\- No te importa, además, ¿no tendrías que estar en la fiesta?- Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Me importa porque es mi casa y estoy en el derecho de preguntar, me importa porque estas llorando por el mismo hijo de puta que ha estado martirizando a mi hijo, y me importa porque si fueras la mitad de inteligente que dices ser sabrías que llorar por una mierda como él es una estupidez.-

-¿Y por quién debo llorar?, ¿por ti? ¿Por mi matón personal en la adolescencia que al final ha resultado ser el padre de mi hijo por una maldita birrachera? Sí, la verdad es que suena muchísimo mejor.- Replicó Hermione, sacando el carácter y rabia que guardaba por su situación.

-Soy una buena razón por la que llorar, es decir, mírame son guapo, rico

-Y estás vacío.- Completó la chica.

-¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Te equivocas, si estuviera vacío me hubiera olvidado de mi hijo pero aquí estamos querida Granger. Te voy a dar un consejo, no llores por Weasley, porque en cuanto lo encuentre lo voy a hundir, voy a hacer que pague por cada lágrima, cada pesadilla, cada tormento que le haya provocado a mi hijo, lo haré desear haber muerto al nacer.- Fue tal la frialdad con la que lo dijo, la furia que transmitían sus ojos que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, sin embargo no pudo compadecerse por aquel que por tantos años había sido su mejor amigo y gran amor.

Malfoy se dio media vuelta y ya en la puerta Hermione lo paró.

-Malfoy.- Draco no se girovpero si paro si caminar.- No lloraba por Ron, no podría. Lloraba por la situación que ha tenido que vivir Scorpius, por lo ilusa que he sido.- Draco continuó su camino pero volvió a parar.- Malfoy, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.-

-Ten a Scorpius listo en el jardín a las 10, yo tal vez me retrase un poco.- Sin más cada uno siguió su camino, eso sí en la mente de Draco y Hermione, era el otro el centro de todo pensamiento.

Theo esperaba en la puerta de la tienda a que saliera Luna, desde que ella lo declaró su novio delante de Scamander, él sólo deseaba volver a la mansión con ella. Pero todo esfuerzo por volver a hablar con ella había sido nulo, ya que el magizoólogo no estaba por la labor de dejarla sola.

-Hola, Theo.- Dijo la suave voz de la rubia. Theo sonrió, ella siempre lo encontraba.

-Hola Luna, ¿tu acompañante por fin te ha dejado respirar?-

\- No seas malo, Theo. Rolf sólo trataba de ser simpático, es un buen amigo.-

-Yo creo que el quiere ser algo más que tú amigo.-

-¿Mi mejor amigo?-

Theo sonrió sin poderlo evitar.- Eso espero, porque si no lo voy a mandar a la jungla más recóndita del mundo. Luna, antes dijiste que éramos novio, ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, tú me besaste, y esperabas por mí, eso quiere decir que querías verme y yo quería verte a ti, y si dos persona que se quieren, se buscan y se besan después de una discusión es porque han arreglado las cosas, ¿no?-

-Buen razonamiento. Luna, lo siento, exageré no debí reaccionar así, ¿podrás perdonarme?-

-Solo si tu me perdonas a mí por quemar las pruebas, pero Theo entiende que no estaba bien, Hermione no ha hecho ninguna de las cosas de las que se le acusaban.-

-Ya no importa, ahora todo ha cambiado.- La miró a los ojos.- Hermione está en la mansión Malfoy.-

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo ha ocurrido eso?-

-Mañana si quieres podemos ir a almorzar a la mansión pero esta noche me gustaría saber si puedes darme asilo, he perdido las llaves del apartamento en el callejón Diagon.-

-Puff estará encantado de tenerte como almohada.-

-Ha sido una gran noche Lucius.-

-Podría ser mejor.- Dijo el patriarca Malfoy en tono sugerente.

-¿Comprarás chocolate?- Preguntó inocentemente Narcisa.

\- No, pero puedo darte algo mejor, y que desde hace veinte años te pone de buen humor.-

-Oh Lucius, no debías de tomarte la molestia de comprarme diamantes, pero si insistes.-

El rubio subió al coche refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras su esposa lo imitaba con una mueca divertida.


	26. Chapter 26

**C** uando Hermione despertó aquella mañana no pudo evitar que de su boca escapara un suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que hoy iba a ser un largo día, no podía ser de otra forma si para comenzar la mañana debía desayunar en la misma mesa que Lucius Malfoy. Escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente y un par de piececitos se iban acercando a su cama en una carrera un poco tambaleante, al llegar como pudo la personita trepó hasta subirse y poder incorporarse.

-MAMÁ, mamá corre despierta, tenemos que ir a jugar con Draco.- Scorpius empezó a saltar en la cama sin elevarse mucho.- Vamos mamiiii, me tienes que poner guapo.- Hermione lo atrapó al vuelo antes de que el niño tuviera un aterrizaje nada agradable en el suelo.

-Scorp, no se salta en la cama, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-

-Lo siento mami, es que quiero estar listo para ir a jugar con Draco.-

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder iré a prepararte el baño, mientras tú cierra la puerta para que no se escape Crookshanks.- Miró a su gato pensando que no era una amenaza, estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, cómodamente estirado ocupando la mitad de esta. No le permitía salir de la habitación lo que algunas veces hacía que se pusiera nervioso pero teniendo en cuenta que ya era un milagro que ella estuviera en esa casa no quería arriesgarse a que Crookshanks tuviera un encuentro con Lucius Malfoy, lo más probable es que al patriarca Malfoy le diera un ataque neurótico y ya vio a su gato sin pelo por un mal encantamiento, no quería repetir.

El baño de Scorp fue bastante entretenido para el niño quien jugaba con sus juguetes, para la castaña podría decirse que fue una batalla titánica puesto que el pequeño no dejaba de moverse y derramar agua por doquier que iba a parar a sus rodillas, al final madre e hijo estaba empapados.

Hermione suspiró con orgullo cuando vio a su hijo tan guapo y arreglado. Había sido empeño del niño ir así a su cita con Malfoy, pero Hermione sabía que el niño acabaría hasta las cejas de barro y con la ropa lista para tirar a la basura. Sin embargo, lo dejó hacer, se veía tan emocionado que Hermione no se sintió con fuerzas de negarle ese pequeño capricho. A final la ropa de un niño en crecimiento solo la usaba 3 o 4 veces antes de que se le quedara pequeña.

-Bien, Scorp, es hora de bajar a desayunar.- Dijo Hermione, el niño la miró raro.

-Mamá, ¿por qué tú no te vistes?- Hermione miró hacia abajo y efectivamente seguía en pijama y para colmo de males estaba húmedo. "Sí, esta va a ser una larga mañana." Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al baño a tomar un rápida ducha.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron listos y en las puertas del comedor, pudieron escuchar el sonido de cubiertos contra la vajilla, el pasar de las hojas del periódico y el chocar de las tazas en los platillos. Hermione inspiró fuertemente y aguantó la respiración cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Presidiendo la mesa estaba, como era lógico, Lucius Malfoy -que era tapado por el periódico del día- a su derecha Narcisa partía un trozo de fruta mientras revisaba algo en una ¿agenda electrónica?, Hermione se quedó sorprendida, pero gratamente sorprendida hay que decir, había oído rumores sobre la introducción de objetos muggles en el mundo mágico pero suponía que todavía estaban en experimentación.

-Hola.- Saludó Scorpius animadamente llamando de inmediato la atención de los Malfoy. Narcisa esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

-Hola Scorpius, ¿has dormido bien?- el niño asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces estarás descansado para un gran día de juegos.-

Hermione sonrió al ver como brillaban los ojos del niño.- Está muy ansioso. Esta mañana me ha despertado él a mí y no al revés como es costumbre.- Se sentía en confianza de hablar con libertad con Narcisa, a su parecer era la única persona que la quería en la casa Malfoy.

Narcisa observó a Hermione durante el tiempo suficiente como para incomodar a la Gryffindor, la rubia negó brevemente con la cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación y miró a Scorpius mientras sonreía.- Lo pasarás muy bien.- Recobró la compostura mientras miraba su reloj.- El deber me llama, tened un buen día. Adiós querido.- Le dijo al niño mientras le pellizcaba una regordeta mejilla con suavidad.

Cuando se quedaron solos Hermione cargó a Scorpius en brazos, entró en la cocina, le costó bastante que los elfos le dejaran hacer por sí misma una cesta con comida suficiente para los tres durante el almuerzo, en la cesta también colocó una manta en la que sentarse, con su hijo en cargado a un costado mientras lo agarraba con su mano derecha y una cesta en la mano izquierda salió al jardín de los Malfoy, no había ni punto de comparación con el de los Weasley, la extensión de tierra ante ella rezumaba elegancia y se notaba que estaba cuidada concienzudamente, la de los Weasley pese a estar cuidada no dejaba de ser algo más rústica.

Echó a andar con el niño en brazos hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Era más bien un riachuelo en el que en verano Scorpius podría meterse perfectamente sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

-¿Cuándo va a venir Draco?- Hermione dejó de mirar el paisaje para centrarse en su hijo, dejando la cesta en el suelo.

\- No creo que tarde. Scorpius, ¿por qué tienes tanto empeño en jugar con él?- Le preguntó extendiendo la manta y poniendo al niño en ella.

-Porque es mi amigo, y yo no tengo amigos.-

\- No digas eso, tienes a Victorie y Teddy.- El pequeño miró a sus manos.

-Pero nunca los veo.- En eso llevaba razón, eran amigos pero un niño necesita estar en constante contacto con otros niños. Y desafortunadamente Scorp no tenía ese contacto con Teddy y Victorie.

-Te prometo que a partir de ahora, jugarás más con Teddy, ¿sabes por qué?- El niño negó con la cabeza.- Porque Teddy es primo de Malfoy y Narcisa es su tía, les diremos que lo inviten a merendar, ¿te gustaría?- El pequeño asintió enérgicamente.

A lo lejos Hermione vio como alguien en escoba de acercaba a ellos, al ver la cabellera obstinada rodó los ojos y miro su reloj de pulsera. Llegaba tarde por cinco minutos.

-¡¡DRACO!!- Gritó Scorpius al ver a Draco descender en la escoba con suavidad y elegancia, aunque un poco pomposo en opinión de Hermione.

-Hola campeón, vas muy elegante.- El pequeño se sonrojó furiosamente. Draco miró a Granger que a su vez miraba al pequeño sonriendo enternecida.-Hola, Granger.

Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos.-Malfoy.- Saludó la castaña con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Draco, ¿podemos jugar al escondite?- Preguntó el pequeño con un brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- Y así, comenzaron un larga mañana de juegos en la que Scorpius como bien predijo su madre se llenó de barro y hubo que quitarle el trajecito dejándolo con el pañal y la camiseta. Sin duda era de agradecer que el tiempo fuera favorable y la mañana cálida.

-Campeón, te tengo una sorpresa.- Madre e hijo miraron a Draco con curiosidad. Torciendo la sonrisa sacó de detrás de su espalda y caja envuelta que no recordaban haber visto.-

Cada vez más contento el pequeño se abalanzó a abrir su regalo. Cuando lo hubo abierto no pudo menos que lanzar un grito de alegría, Hermione sin embargo frunció el ceño.

-MAMÁ, ¡UNA ESCOBA! MUCHAS GRACIAS, DRACO.- Después se abalanzó al cuello del rubio mayor que acogió, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo, que había añorado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres aprender a montar?-Preguntó el rubio mayor sin separarse todavía del abrazo.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí.-Se separó de golpe y sin tiempo que perder sacó la escoba de la caja donde iba guardada.

-Scorp, ¿no crees que deberías esperar hasta tener toda la protección necesaria?- Intervino Hermione con la tez ligeramente contraída por la preocupación.

-¿Y para qué necesitaría protección? Granger, es una escoba adaptada para niños de su edad, ni siquiera se eleva medio metro del suelo.- Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada y el rodó los ojos.- Bien, a montar en escoba se ha dicho, lo primero que tienes que hace es subirte y sujetarla fuertemente por el mango.- El niño estaba muy atento a cada explicación que le deba el mayor, y Hermione pese a no estar muy conforme con el nuevo juguete de su hijo, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la complicidad que ambos tenían entre sí.

-Bien, una vez que tienes la colocación, tienes que impulsarte suavemente. Eso es, ya lo tienes, estas volando Scorpius.- El niño abrió los ojos, pues creía que al cerrarlos se concentraba mejor, y bien que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

-¡Mamá, estoy volando!- Se impulsó hacia delante y comenzó a moverse con la escoba, llenando el lugar de carcajadas de alegría.

Ambos adultos se sentaron en la manta viendo como el niño volaba alrededor de ellos.

-Lo has hecho muy feliz. Gracias, supongo que lo necesitaba.-

-Viniendo de ti es un logro. Como nunca me reconociste como su padre, tengo que dar gracias de que me vea como el tipo que le regala su primera escoba.-

Hermione lo miró mal.- No eres solamente el tipo que le regla un escoba, eres mucho más, no sabe que eres su padre, pero sí que te ve como tal, y si no es así se acerca mucho.- Hermione se puso recta, tomando un pose más seria.- He estado pensando.-

-Oh, genial, que tiemble el mundo Granger puso a maquinar su cabeza.-

-Si dejaras de ser un idiota y me escucharas, tal vez podríamos tener un conversación como dos adultos.- Malfoy se calló con gesto altivo y malhumorado.- Gracias, he estado pensando y creo que es momento de hablar con mis amigos para decirles la verdad, prefiero que se enteren por mi y no por la prensa.-

-¿Cómo se enterarían por la prensa? aquí la seguridad es máxima.-

-Ahí es a donde quiero llegar. He estado pensando durante estos días, y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es una entrevista con la prensa, en la que yo declararía a Scorpius como tu hijo.-

-Me parece bien, supongo que estaré presente, ¿no?- Hermione asintió.- Bien, le diré a mi secretaria que lo organice para dentro de tres días. Ya era hora de que me dieras el lugar qie me corresponde en su vida.-

-Draco, Draco mira.- El niño, sin medir la velocidad a la que se acercaba a los adultos, fue directo hacia Draco golpeandole al mayo con el mango de la escoba en la frente, haciendo que este quedará K.O.

-Hola Draco.- Malfoy abrió los ojos para abrirlo hasta casi salirse ante lo que se encontró frente a él. Hermione Granger lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada insinuante, eso no era lo raro, que también, lo raro de todo aquello es que llevaba un traje de odalisca semitransparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. El rubio tragó en seco, aquello era surrealista, pero jodidamente apetecible.

-¿Draco?- Cuando volvió a subir la mirada a la cara de Granger, su cara se transformó en la muestra del más puro horror, allí ya no estaba Granger con su cuerpo tentador, estaba Harry Potter mirándolo con deseo, y por desgracia ataviado en el mismo traje de odalisca que Granger.

-¿Malfoy?- Le llamó El Elegido con voz insinuante y ridículamente aguda.

Draco abrió los ojos y una vez más se encontró con Grenger muy cerca de él. - Menos mal, Malfoy, has despertado te habías desmayado con el golpe que te ha dado Scorpius.- El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿lo había imaginado?, suspiró con completo alivio. Fue entonces cuando escuchó sollozos, miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a su hijo llorando.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? Lo siento mucho, yo no quería.-

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Estoy bien, tranquilo, ha sido un accidente pero a la próxima procura esquivarme a tiempo, o no podrás ser un buen buscador.-

El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a su padre.- Scorp, ven aquí.- Lo llamó su madre.- Debes tener cuidado, porque esta vez no ha pasado nada, ve a jugar con tus otros juguetes, por hoy ya está bien de volar.- Cuando se aseguró de que el niño no les hacía caso se giró a su némesis.- Debo mirarte eso, te ha quedado marca Y puede que se hinche.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que seas mi enfermera?-

-El hecho de que puedas tener una contusión.- Dijo en un resoplo.

-Está bien.-

Hermione se acercó a él, con su varita empezó a sanarle, había demasiada cercanía entre ellos, aunque no fuera algo desagradable como les encantaría admitir, Draco pudo observar a fondo el rostro de la castaña, tenía pequeñas pecas sobre si nariz, además de unas largas y griegas pestañas que enmarcaban sus orbes color miel, tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración. Tenía facciones finas, pómulos marcados... Sin duda a Granger le habían tratado bien los años.

Hermione sin darse cuenta había apoyado su mano libre sobre el pecho del rubio para tener más accesibilidad.- Ya está.- Conectaron las miradas, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos.

-¿Soy un imán para ti que no puedes evitar tocarme?- Y con aquella frase arrogante Draco Malfoy acababa de romper el encanto que habían creado.

-Lo siento, será mejor que regresemos se está haciendo tarde y pronto será la hora de la comida.- Se giró para buscar a su hijo encontrándolo dormido en sobre la manta.

\- Yo lo llevo.- Dijo Draco adelantándose a coger al niño.- Tres días, Granger.- Dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia la mansión con el niño en brazos.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros, en tres días la verdad saldría a la luz. En tres días, una vez más, su vida daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Aquella mañana Cassandra Parkinson fue dada de alta del hospital mágico San Mungo. Una muy cansada Pansy había estado con ella toda la noche, sentada en una incómoda silla sin pegar ojo, por la mañana una robusta mujer había llegado proclamando la feliz noticia de que podía irse por fin a su casa, eso sí con un bebé en brazos.

Al llegar a la mansión una horda de cincuenta elfos domésticos la esperaban en fila, tal y como ella había ordenado.

-Ama, Ducky se alegra de que por fin esté en casa, Ducky acató la orden como su ama le ordenó y aquí están todos los elfos de la casa.-

-Bien, gracias Ducky.- Acomodó a la niña en un brazo para poder sacar su varita y hacer aparecer un canasto lleno de calcetines.- Ducky, reparte un a cada uno.- El elfo algo contrariado acató la orden de su ama, cuando todos los elfos tuvieron un calcetín en mano, Pansy retomó la palabra.- Sois libres, yo, Pansy Parkinson os libero.-

-¿Por qué, mi ama?- Preguntó uno.

-¿Qué hemos hecho mal?- Preguntó otro. Todos estaban a punto de llorar.

\- No habéis hecho nada, ahora sois libres, y estáis contratados, tendréis un sueldo, horarios y vacaciones.- Los elfos sorprendidos pronto se echaron al suelo llorando a moco tendido.

\- No merecemos tanto de parte suya, ama.- Dijo Ducky sorbiendo los mocos.

-Es algo que he hecho porque he querido, no tenéis por qué marcharos, y ahora necesito amueblar una habitación para un bebé.- Dijo echando a andar con la bebé en brazos.


	27. Capítulo-27

**P**

ansy decidió colocar la habitación de la pequeña junto a la suya. Antes de salir del hospital se encontró con Patil, quien le dijo que como mínimo debía cuidar a la niña por 3 meses, hasta que le encontraran un hogar con una familia o haciéndole un hueco en un orfanato, Pansy lo aceptó a regañadientes, podría aguantar tres meses. Supuso.

Los elfos habían vuelto a su labor como alma que llevaba el diablo, dispuestos a hacer su trabajo mejor que nunca, suficientemente enfadada estaba su ama, ahora jefa. Lo mejor era no encontrársela.

Pansy todavía no sabía como iba a compaginar su nuevo papel como madre con su trabajo y tiempo libre, supuso acertadamente que sus noches de juerga y alcohol se habían acabado, aun que siempre podía darse alguna espacadita, sin incluir a su amigo el alcohol, y llegar a una hora en la que no estuviera saliendo el sol. Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras acomodaba al bebé en el suelo dentro de un moisés. Acababa de comprar todo lo necesario para que ambas, bebé y madre en proceso, estuvieran lo suficientemente cómodas.

Con magia, pintó las paredes de rosa pastel con franjas blancas, en el suelo colocó una moqueta rosa, pero un tono más oscuro al de las paredes y en el centro tenía un adorno, como un escudo real.

Acomodó la cuna y colocó doseles alrededor de ella por el exterior se veían rosas pero el forro de tela interior era verde pistacho, las cortinas rosa palo no podían faltar, un sillón aquí, otro allá, el cambiador, un armario, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cuna con sus respectivas lámparas, también colocó una televisión colgada en la pared para su entretenimiento. Admiró su obra con satisfacción, sin lugar a duda tenía demasiado buen gusto. Cogió el moisés en el que se encontraba la pequeña, la cargó y luego de cambiarle el pañal, la acostó en la cuna. Iba a ser una temporada larga, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que compaginar su vida laboral, que, ya de por sí era muy exigente con la responsabilidad que conllevaba criar un bebé. Soltó un suspiro cansado y empezó a escribir cartas a sus amigos, debían reunirse para conocer los nuevos acontecimientos.

Aunque no sería la única en dar buenas nuevas...

Los Longbottom progresaban cada día más, lo que significaba que pronto estarían listos para ser dados de alta. Pese a que jamás lo reconocería en alto, debía admitir que les había cogido mucho cariño, desde que volvieron a hablar, Alice se mostraba cariñosa con ella y junto a Frank la trataban como si de su hija se tratase, sin embargo, sus padres a pesar de estar vivos, luego de los juicios se exiliaron a Rusia, y desde entonces poco o nada sabía de ellos. Eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que no lograba dolerle, como lo hacía saber que dentro de poco dejaría de ver a los Longbottom.

También estaba el tema del santurrón, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, cuando iba a leerle libros a sus padres, cuando le enviaba fotos llamativas y se ponía como loco... Era un hombre al que no estaba acostumbrada, sus amigos eran dominantes, eran líderes, al igual que ella, personas procreadas para aspirar a la estoicidad y la perfección, nunca, jamás, había cabida a los fallos. Esa presión con la que estaba relacionada, era algo que los leoncitos jamás imaginarían, y Neville Longbottom no era diferente.

Pansy no era tonta y sabía cuando un hombre le atraía, y el santurrón lo hacía. Por mucho que le pesara. Y es que atrás quedaron las mejillas regordetas, el pelo andrajoso o los dientes largos. Ahora era alto, con un cuerpo delgado y trabajado, una mandíbula fuerte y marcada que, sin duda, la incitaba a estrujar su mejilla contra ella. Pansy se preguntó si realmente sería un león en la cama sonrió ante el pensamiento, ella jamás podría acostarse con él.

Mientras reflexionaba sentada en el salón con una copa en la mano, una lechuza comenzó a tocar en su ventana, inesperadamente un elfo cruzó la sala como un rayo para recoger la carta, darle al animal una chuchería y cerrarla de nuevo.

-Señorita, su correo. Es del señor Malfoy.-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.- Extrañada abrió la nota, y su cara se contrajo en un gesto de confusión, Draco la citaba de manera urgente a la mansión. Bueno, no haría falta que citara a sus amigos, su nueva responsabilidad saldría a la luz antes de lo que pensó, porque una cosa estaba clara si Draco Malfoy la reclamaba de forma urgente no sería a la única a quien llamaría.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación de la pequeña Cassandra, quien dormía plácidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarla la metió en el cochecito que había comprado y preparó una bolsa con lo que la enfermera le había recomendado como indispensable cada vez que sacara a la niña a la calle.

Cuando Blaise Zabini atravesó la chimenea de los Malfoy no se sorprendió de ver a Draco y Theo sentados en el sofá tomándose un whisky de fuego.

-Hola.- Dijo casual. Los otros dos asintieron en forma de saludo.- ¿Para qué me has llamado, Draco? Te recuerdo que tengo a una embarazada con cambios drásticos de humor, es conveniente que esté cerca, no quiero quedarme sin casa.

Theo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonreía divertido.- ¿En serio, Blaise?, ¿ahora vas de padre paranoico? Luna me ha dicho que no dejas que Ginebra vaya al baño sola, ¡tiene tres meses de embarazo, por Merlín, no se va a poner de parto!

-No, imbécil, pero el primer trimestre es el más arriesgado y propenso a sufrir un aborto espontáneo, ¿es que no lees?

-Mucho, pero de momento no me interesan libros prenatales, lo siento.

-Tú te lo pierdes. Además, sabiendo las cosas que seguramente le harás a la rubia no me extrañaría que te hicieran falta.Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Draco?

-Estamos esperando a Pansy.- Dijo Draco con la mirada fija en la chimenea. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí, Theo se limitó a negar con la cabeza en señal de que era tan ignorante del motivo de estar allí como el moreno.

El timbre resonó por toda la mansión pero ninguno de los tres se inmutaron, una elfina abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la última invitada a aquella inesperada reunión.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Pansy entrando a la sala mientras arrastraba el cochecito. Los tres amigos se giraron quedando paralizados en el acto por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- Preguntó Blaise.

-Oh, ¿esto? bueno, ya sabes, lo compré para llevar el bolso.- Los tres seguían de pie observándola con cara de besugos.

-No tiene gracia, ¿ahí hay un bebé?, ¿acaso lo has robado?- Preguntó Theo incrédulo.

-¿De verdad eres abogado con ese cerebro de mosquito?, obviamente que hay un bebé dentro, y claro que no lo he robado, por el amor de Merlín, ¿por quién me tomáis? Es una niña, se llama Cassandra, la encontré en un callejón y bueno básicamente el ministerio la dejó a mi cuidado porque no hay un sitio público donde dejarla.-

-Pues no sé yo que es peor.- Murmuró Blaise.

-Blaise, te recuerdo que últimamente me llevo muy bien con tu diosa de fuego y sé muchas cosas que le encantarían saber, así que ¡CÁLLATE!- Desde el cochecito empezaron a escucharse quejidos y Pansy empezó a mecerlo para volver a dormir a la pequeña.

-¿Esto era para lo que estábamos esperando? porque definitivamente estoy que me caigo de culo con la sorpresa.- Volvió a decir Blaise.

Draco se había mantenido todo el rato en silencio, de un día para otro su entorno se había llenado de niños, afortunadamente este no lo había engendrado él, solo le faltaba ir dejando niños por doquier.- Hay algo más, pero creo que primero tienes que contarnos con más detalle como coño es que ahora eres madre, o tutora o lo que sea.

-Volvía de San Mungo y la escuché llorar, no sé qué me impulsó pero me metí en el callejón para ver que era y la encontré en una caja, estaba desnuda y para colmo de males estaba lloviendo, la llevé a San Mungo y después de horas esperando el Medimago pediátrico dijo que tenía un cuadro de desnutrición, cólicos, principios de neumonía, infección en el ombligo por un mal corte del cordón umbilical, además de que no había recibido los debidos cuidados para la cicatrización de este. Patil y Finnigan se presentaron por aviso de las enfermeras, me obligaron a quedarme como persona responsable hasta que se aclarara todo, después simplemente me obligaron a quedarme con ella y hasta hoy no le habían dado el alta. También me encontré con Patil hoy, me dijo que como mínimo debía ocuparme de ella durante 3 meses.- La bebé empezó a llorar reclamando su alimento.

Pansy la cogió en brazos y miro a sus amigos que la miraban fijamente sin creerse todavía la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

-Theo, ayúdame, tengo que ir a calentar el biberón.- Theo despertó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba y se aproximó hasta su amiga, con su ayuda cogió a la niña en brazos.

-Debes tener cuidado su herida está prácticamente cicatrizada pero todavía le molesta, así que si la aprietas se sentirá incómoda llorará y créeme que no te gustará.-

-¿Por qué no calientas el biberón con magia?- Preguntó el castaño.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.- Recomendación del medimago.- Después de decir esto salió de la sala.

-Vaya.- Dijo Blaise, los otros asistieron opinando lo mismo.- Jamás pensé verla en la faceta de madre.- Los otros dos volvieron a asentir.

Cassandra empezó a protestar de nuevo al sentir que no estaba en unos brazos conocidos, además de que su hambre no era saciada.

Theo, incómodo, empezó a caminar por la sala para intentar calmarla inútilmente. Blaise se aproximó a ellos.

-Dámela, serás el sensible del grupo pero parece que estuvieras cargando un ladrillo.- La cargó como tantas veces había leído y visto en ilustraciones, JA y Ginny pensando que era un neurótico obsesivo.- Hola preciosa, pero mira que belleza, ya sé quién va a ser mi futura nuera.-

\- Ni siquiera sabes el sexo de tu hijo, no hagas conjeturas.Y sí es increíble como en poco tiempo ha recuperado su peso normal y poco a poco sus heridas están sanando.- Dijo Pansy entrando de nuevo a la sala. Cogió a Cassandra y llevo el biberón a su pequeña boca y esta comenzó a beber con ansias.

-Me sorprende lo bien que te manejas, nunca creí que tuvieras instinto maternal.-

-Ni yo que tuvierais cerebro.- Mientras la bebé tomaba el biberón, Pansy se acomodó en el sofá para que ambas estuvieran más cómodas, Cassie había agarrado un mechón del pelo de Pansy y la miraba fijamente mientras seguía bebiendo gustosamente.- Draco, sabes que me encanta venir a visitarte pero si sigues con el misterio me voy a terminar yendo como comprenderás ahora estoy bastante ocupada.

-Granger está viviendo en la mansión.- Soltó de golpe el rubio.- Y Scorpius también.-

-Coño...- Murmuró Blaise.

-Granger va a dar una entrevista para reconocer públicamente que Scorpius es mi hijo.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Pansy extrañada, había algo que no le cuadraba.

-Porque es mi hijo, Pans.- Contestó Draco comenzando a exasperarse.

-Eso ya lo sé imbécil, me refiero a por qué lo hace, hasta donde yo sé quería criar al niño con Weasley.-

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz.- Al parece, el hijo de puta de la comadreja maltrataba a Scorpius, Granger lo vio y abrió los ojos, ahora quiere hacer las cosas bien.-

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, era tenso y demasiado denso, se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Lo vamos a hundir, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Blaise con voz ronca y fría que compaginaba a la perfección con su expresión estoica. Le daba igual que fuera el hermano de su mujer, ese imbécil se había metido en terreno pantanoso y se iba a ahogar de la peor de las maneras.

Draco asintió llevándose la copa a los labios mientras entornaba los ojos, tenía muchos planes para Weasley y en todos moría de agotamiento.

-Me alegra saber que está en tus planes aniquilar a ese hijo de puta, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, dragón, ¿y dónde está Scorpius? quiero conocerlo.- Dijo Pansy levantándose para sacarle los gases a Cassandra.

-Se ha ido con mis padres a comprarle ropa, por empeño de mi madre por supuesto, Granger debe estar en este momento dándole la noticia a sus amigos, espero que se la coman viva.- Dijo Draco con voz suave bañada en rencor. Los demás se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que detrás de ese rencor se escondía una química que el rubio siempre había intentado ocultar.

-Y a todo esto, ¿por qué no está aquí Daphne?- Preguntó Theo.

-Porque ella ya lo sabe.-

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Pansy indignada.

-El día del baile, se vistió aquí y los vio, además no es como si fuera la única, Theo también lo sabía estaba aquí cuando Scorpius llegó a la mansión.

-Osea que Blaise y yo somos las últimas mierdas en enterarnos de todo, ¿no?-

-No, simplemente las cosas se dieron así, en vez de hacer tanto drama ve pensando cómo le vas a decir que eres madre, se va a volver loca cuando se lo digas.-

Amigos ex-compañeros de las casas de los leones y las águilas se encontraban reunidos en una gran mesa algo apartada del Caldero Chorreante que les permitía tener la suficiente privacidad. Sin duda estaban pasando un gran rato como hacía tiempo que lo pasaba, Hermione se sintió un poco mal al tener que romper esa paz.

-Chicos, por favor, ¿podéis escucharme? Creo que es momento de hablar del motivo por el cual os he llamado.

-Vamos Hermione, suéltalo, Ron te ha pedido que te cases con él, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Seamus con tono amistoso. Hermione se removió incómoda, Ginny que se encontraba junto a ella se percató de ello y le agarró la mano dándole apoyo.

-En realidad no. Ni siquiera se parece a algo así. Todos sabéis que tengo un hijo, Ronald no es el padre. Su padre es Draco Malfoy y hace unos pocos días me enteré que mi hijo sufría maltratos por parte de Ron. No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde está ahora mismo, lo que sí sé es que no es el Ronald Weasley que todos conocemos, además de todo eso se atrevió a dejarme sin techo, ahora vivo en la mansión Malfoy.- Y Hermione Granger había desatado la guerra en la conocida taberna de Diagon Alley.

Usuario de wattpad: **cyanidesnoop**

 _Por si tenéis cuenta allí subo foto a lo largo de los capítulo._


	28. Capítulo-28

Todos en la mesa perdieron las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Seamus.

Nadie hablaba, nadie sabía qué decir.

-Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?, por favor piénsalo bien, porque son acusaciones muy graves, si Malfoy...-

-Malfoy, no me está presionando, ni amenazando, ni chantajeando, ni nada. Tuvimos un encuentro en la graduación, estaba un poco pasada de copas, y no, no se aprovechó de mí. Estaba enfadada con Ronald, y una cosa llevó a la otra. El caso es que esa noche yo quedé embarazada, Ronald aceptó hacerse cargo y pensé que lo mejor era que Malfoy no estuviera cerca del niño, pero no fue así.-

-Yo... no me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de acostarte con Malfoy?-

-Bueno, Seamus, para nadie es un secreto el chico está bien bueno.- Murmuró Ginny, que se encontraba junto a Dean.- Al final, eso está en un segundo plano, estamos hablando de un desequilibrado mental, que está suelto y con un paradero desconocido. Tenemos que proteger a Hermione.-

-Por supuesto, no dudes que tienes mi completo apoyo, Hermione.- Dijo Neville, levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.- Siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar, y me encantaría conocer al niño.-

-Gracias, Neville. Cuando quieras, Scorp estará encantado de conocerte, de conoceros a todos en realidad.- Temerosa se giró hacia su hermano.- Harry, ¿tú que piensas?- Harry, que hasta entonces estaba con la mirada gacha procesando la reciente información, la miró con decepción, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

Daphne estaba allí, sentada unas cuantas mesas al fondo, sabía lo que iba a venir y había decidido ir para calmar las aguas. Cuando vio a su casi novio salir por la puerta, se levantó apresurada y lo siguió. Otra que siguió al joven Potter fue Hermione, comenzaba a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas, no podía perder también a su hermano, no podía.

Harry paró su caminata en medio de una plaza y sin poder contener ni un segundo más la rabia contenida le dio una patada a un banco.- Harry.- Lo llamó una voz que lo tranquilizaba, excepto ahora.

-Daphne, por favor, necesito estas solo.-

-Pero yo ya no estás solo, y no te voy a dejar solo, sé que de lo que te acabas de enterar es muy fuerte pero, tienes que apoyar a Hermione.- Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-

-Sí.- Contestó sin titubear.- Y, por favor, no pienses que te he traicionado porque no es así, a mí no me correspondía decírtelo, era responsabilidad de Granger.-

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué cuando mi vida parece ir bien algo se desmorona?, no me lo creo, ¿Ronald maltratando a un niño? ese no es mi mejor amigo, y luego Hermione, ¿desde cuando se acuesta con alguien a quien no ama?, y ¿con Malfoy? no puedo más.- Harry se sentó en el banco y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Daphne se agachó y apartó sus manos.

\- Mírame. Hemos compartido mucho en poco tiempo, y siento que te quiero, eres muy importante para mí, no tienes que preocuparte si el mundo se viene abajo, porque no te vas a quedar solo nunca, yo voy a estar ahí hasta que tú quieras, de verdad estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ti, no puedo decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, pero, me falta muy poco para estarlo.- Harry la agarró por la nuca y juntó sus labios en un beso necesitado. Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes, y Daphne retomó la palabra.- Harry, no sé por qué ha hecho eso Weasley, pero es muy grave y tanto Granger como el niño te necesitan, mucho. La situación con los Malfoy no es fácil para ella, pero tiene que ser ella quien se explique. Y tú tienes que dejarla.- Enfocó si mirada en un punto fijo a su izquierda, Harry siguió ese punto y se encontró a Hermione, insegura y frágil y para colmo llorando. Se levantó inmediatamente y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Lo siento.- Le susurró la castaña rompiéndose al fin después de todo lo vivido.

-Perdóname tú a mí, he sido un imbécil, tuve que apoyarte en todo momento y estar contigo. Pero no dudes que lo voy a estar a partir de ahora.- La separó de él.- Pero tienes que confiar en mí y no guardarte nada.- Hermione se sorbió la nariz e hizo un tierno mohin.

-Bueno, creo que no soy la única que se ha guardado cosas, pero a partir de ahora serás el primero en enterarte de todo, te lo prometo.-

-En ese caso quiero que te enteres de algo, Daphne.- Llamó a la chica que los admiraba con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Daphne sonrió aun más si eso podía ser.

-Pero si no se te han empañado las gafas, vas mejorando, claro que quiero ser tu novia.- Agarró su cara con ambas manos y le dio un ardiente beso, haciendo que Hermione los mirara un poco incómoda y con cierta envidia.

En el Caldero Chorreante la tensión era palpable.

-Yo no me puedo creer que Ron haya hecho algo así, ¿cómo sabemos que no esta hechizada?, Malfoy no es trigo limpio.- Dijo Hannah con congoja.

-Hermione dice la verdad.- Dijo Ginny con seriedad.- Y te cuidado con lo que dices, Hannah, recuerda que no hay que hacer enfadar a una embarazada.-

-Claro, me olvidaba que tú estás de parte de las serpientes.- Dijo Hannah con tono irónico.

-Estoy de parte del niño, y mi hermano es un monstruo, por mucho que nos cueste creerlo es un maldito desalmado capaz de hacerle daño a una criatura inocente.-

-Hay que encerrarlo inmediatamente.- Argumentó Seamus totalmente de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

-Chicos, por favor, Hermione tiene que explicarnos muchas más cosas, y decirnos como quiere proceder.- Intervino Parvati.

-Solo hay un modo para los cobardes que maltratan mujeres y niños.- Gruñó Seamus, cada vez más enfadado.-

-Decidir nosotros no va a solucionar el problema, Seamus. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es conservar la calma y dar nuestro completo apoyo a Hermione, ella nos necesita fuertes y serenos. Cambiemos de tema.-

-Esta bien.- Aceptó Seamus.- ¿Sabes cómo está Cassandra?-

Parvati esbozó una tenue sonrisa.- Tal y como yo esperaba, está prácticamente recuperada y en un hogar seguro.- Los demás miraban el intercambio de palabras sin entender nada.

-¿Quién es Cassandra?- Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Es una huérfana, fue encontrada con poco días de haber nacido, afortunadamente entre Seamus y yo logramos que la persona que la encontró se quedara con ella, al menos de forma temporal. Aunque hubo un poco de coacción.- Terminó con la cara ligeramente enrojecida por la vergüenza.-

-Oh, son terribles las secuelas que ha dejado la guerra. ¿Conocemos al salvador de la pequeña?- Preguntó Dean. Parvati asintió.

-Pansy Parkinson.- A medida que pronunciaba su nombre, Neville iba abriendo la boca, ¿se estaba haciendo cargo de un bebé? Tal vez por eso su acoso diario había cesado de forma repentina.

\- No me había dicho nada, la muy descarada.- Murmuró para sí misma Ginny.

-¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?, ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer tal barbaridad?, y ¿tú, Seamus?, ¿cómo has sido capaz de consentirlo? Pobre criatura, ¿por qué no me llamaste? Yo abría estado encantada de hacerme cargo.- Hannah sentía que la sangre le bullía, odiaba a esa víbora.

-Bueno...- Murmuró Parvati incómoda.- Es que verás, Hannah, no creo que una taberna sea lugar para un bebé, además, tú estás muy ocupada, y ella es sanadora, la niña tendrá vigilancia las 24 horas del día.- Su voz se fue apagando conforme veía la transformación que sufría la cara de su amiga, de confusión a ira.- Creo que iré al baño.-

-Yo necesito fumar para liberar tensiones.- Dijo Seamus, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hannah se levantó con mala cara y se dirigió a atender la barra. Neville estaba en su propio mundo cosa que no extrañaba a nadie, pero lo que nadie sabía era que estaba pensado en una morena con muy mal carácter. Ginny miró a su derecha, su ex-novio miraba en dirección por donde había salido Seamus, esbozó una sonrisa y le susurró.

-¿Desde cuando?- Dean la miró extrañado.

-¿Desde cuando, qué?- Ginny sonrió todavía más.

-¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Seamus?- Dean perdió todo color de su rostro y empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Dean, nos conocemos, no puedes mentirme, ¿desde cuando?- El moreno pareció dudar y finalmente se hundió de hombros.

-Poco más de un año.- Susurró.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no le confiesas tus sentimientos?- Dean la miró como si estuviera demente.

-¿Estás de broma?, nunca se lo diré, es más que obvio que no siente lo mismo, no tiene ni siquiera la misma orientación sexual que yo, de hecho, yo tampoco tengo esa orientación sexual, al menos no todavía. No estoy listo para hacerlo público.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-El embarazo te tiene espesa...- Lo dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarse un puñetazo en el hombro como respuesta.- ¡Auch! La sociedad mágica no ve todavía con buenos ojos la homosexualidad, sería un escándalo. Prefiero esperar.-

-Y ¿cuándo acabará la espera?, no lo sabes. Puede ser un día, un mes, un año... o una vida. Mereces ser feliz, y para ello tienes que atravesar un camino que no es fácil, todo lo contrario. Yo lo sufrí por mi felicidad con Blaise, pero todo vale si con ello estoy con el hombre al que amo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a Neville y se fue del establecimiento. Esperaba que Blaise estuviera en la mansión, ese idiota sabía como cocinar y ella tenía muchos antojos.

La reunión de amigos quedó en un cúmulo de tensiones que todavía necesitaban ser aclaradas.

La rueda de prensa estaba convocada, los dos días restantes pasaban entre miradas furtivas de parte de Hermione y Draco, y la tensión era palpable pero todo quedaba en un segundo plano cuando Scorpius estaba delante, ambos convivían. El niño adoraba a Draco y Hermione estaba segura que cuando se enterara de la verdad sería completamente feliz.

En ese momento, Hermione se encontraba quitando el polvo a algunos retratos familiares de los Malfoy, que no dejaban de criticar su procedencia pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. Dracosalió en ese momento de uno de los despachos con algunos papeles en la mano que necesitaba para cerrar un contrato que llevaba entre manos desde hace algún tiempo.

Justo cuando Draco, pasaba junto a ella,con toda la intención de ignorar a la muchacha, Hermione se giró para coger un trapo limpio. Fue inevitable que chocaran. Y por ende que los papeles volarán a su alrededor.

-Mira por donde vas, maldita sea.-

-Tal vez quien debería mirar por donde va eres tú, por si no lo has notado estoy limpiando y no me he dado cuenta, tú, sin embargo podrías ser más precavido.- Dijo de mal humor mientras se atacaba para coger los documentos, Draco también se agachó y con un movimiento brusco le arrebató los papeles que Hermione había reunido en una mano.- Eres un imbécil.-

-¡Vaya!- exclamó haciéndose el sorprendido.- Pero si Santa Granger sabe insultar.- Hermione se levantó rápidamente con las mejillas rojas y el pelo alborotado del enfado.

-¿Sabes? Por esto no quería que Scorpius te conociera, que supiera que eres su padre porque solo tienes veneno en tu interior, no te importa nadie, no tienes respeto por nadie. ¿Cuándo empezarás a llamar a Scorpius mestizo y martirizarlo por ello?, ¿eh? ¡vamos, dime!, ¿te tengo que recordar el martirio que viví en mi adolescencia por tu maldita culpa?, ¿acaso crees que me gusta esta situación?, pareces tu padre antes de la guerra.- Dijo Hermione con cara de repulsión.

-¡CÁLLATE!, ni te atrevas a compararme con mi padre, porque yo SÍ quiero a mi hijo sin importarme su sangre, y creo que ya pagué lo de Hogwarts con creces.-

-Siempre vas de víctima.-

-¡PORQUE FUI UNA PUTA VÍCTIMA!-

-¡Y YO TAMBIÉN!, ¿ACASO CREES QUE YO PEDÍ SER JUZGADA POR MI SANGRE?, ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTÓ QUE ME TORTURARA LA LOCA DE TÍA?, ¿CREES, MALDITA SEA, QUE ME GUSTA QUE MI ESTÚPIDO NOVIO MALTRATE A MI HIJO?, PUES NO. Y tú solo empeoras la situación.-

Draco la arrinconó en la pared.-¿Por qué? porque te jode tener un hijo conmigo, ¿no?, ¿o es porque te doy asco? No te di tanto asco cuando te entregaste a mí, cuando me diste algo que no le había dado a Weasel. Te diré un secreto.- Se acercó al oído de la castaña y susurró.- No estaba borracho.- Volvió a mirarla.- Y recuerdo perfectamente como gemías y te retorcías debajo de mí.-

Hermione le empujó apartándolo.- Eso es mentira.-

-Oh, ¿acaso lo recuerdas?-

-No, pero estoy segura de que jamás me podrías hacer gemir, de hecho ni a mi ni a ninguna mujer.- Hermione, se arrepintió de decir esas palabras en el mismo segundo en el que salieron de su boca, al ver la cara de depredador hambriento que tenía Malfoy, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, hasta arrinconarla nuevamente contra la pared y metiendo un pierna entre las de la muchacha para impedirle la huida.

-Así que, nunca te haría gemir, ¿no?-

-Eso he dicho.- Dijo Hermione intentando parecer segura y confiada, pero sobre todo que no le temblara la voz.

-Veamos.- Y se lanzó a su boca de manera rápida pero suave, quería seducir, no intimidar. Comenzó mordisqueándole el labio inferior que mantenía firmemente apretado con el superior. Bajó sus manos a sus caderas y las empujó hasta pegar ambas pelvis, Hermione al verse envuelta en una pose tan íntima no pudo evitar sorprenderse, cosa que el rubio a provechó y encajó sus labios con los de la castaña. Hermione no quería pero si la seguía presionando con un beso así sin duda iba a ceder.

El rubio con su lengua delineó el labio superior de la castaña que mantenía presionado con sus labios, con las caderas se impulsó hacia delante haciendo jadear a Hermione, el rubio sonrió en los labios de la castaña y adentró su lengua en la boca de Hermione de forma invasiva buscando a su compañera e invitándola a jugar con ella. Hermione decidió que no se iba a reír de ella, si quería jugar, ella también podía, aunque con menos experiencia. Ambas lenguas entraron en un combate por ver quien tomaba el poder de llevar el beso, se rozaban la una con la otra en perfecta sincronía, Draco fue un paso más lejos y dejó de sujetar las caderas para tomarse la osadía de aventurar en el cuerpo de la castaña y recorrerlo a su antojo.

Con desagrado, Hermione tenía que admitir que le gustaba como la tocaba pero ella también tenía manos que hasta entonces habían estado fuera del juego, pero pronto empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar al trasero buen formado y duro del rubio, lo apretó. Y con ello logró sacarle un jadeo a Malfoy.

Hermione hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para recuperar el aire que y mirarlo con los vidriosos de deseo. El rubio miró sus labios y se lanzó a ellos nuevamente. Hermione mordió sus labio inferior fuerte, queriendo dañarlo pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba el rubio gimió. Entonces fue su turno de sonreír en los labios del otro. Segundos más tarde Hermione terminó el beso con un ligero apretón al trasero de Draco.

-Será mejor que te adecentes para la entrevista es en dos horas.- Dijo mirando descaradamente y de manera burlona el paquete abultado de Draco.- Y tal y como dije no me has hecho gemir, pero me parece que tú sí lo hiciste.- Y rápidamente, aprovechando el estupor del rubio, se escabulló a paso rápido por el largo pasillo, iba jadeando, y no por la carrera precisamente, también sentía pesadas zonas del cuerpo que no sabía que podían sentirse así.

Usuario de wattpad: cyanidesnoop


End file.
